Flying High
by ShadowSteel18
Summary: After the defeat of the Green Death, Hiccup is trainning a new Dragon Trainer and finds himself being taught how to deal with Astrid. Rated M for Lemons later on. Astrid X Hiccup ship-fic
1. A New Face Come To Town

Chapter 1: A New Face Comes to Town

**Author's Note: Hey and welcome to my first _"How To Train Your Dragon"_ fan-fic. I've only watched the movie a few times, but I think I've got some of the characters down. Though throughout the story there is some major changes to Hiccup and Astrid personalities, so bear with me. Also I originally never intended to publish the first chapter on the same day as _"Dreamworks's Dragons: Riders of__ Berk"_ had a new episode featuring a new character.**

**Update: Several grammar and writing errors fixed  
**

One year ago an unusual Viking name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III battled the king of the dragons, The Green Death. Though he lost his left foot, he may have gained the love of Astrid Hofferson.

Around Berk, much of the Viking population had dragons including Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast. The island was sometimes jokingly called Dragon Island. And with all the dragons the Meathead Clan was now thinking of training dragons, so they could be alongside the Hairy Hooligan Clan as the two strongest clans in the north.

Though they had a fragile alliance, Hiccup was asked to train a new Dragon Trainer for the Meathead Clan. He hadn't met the new Dragon Trainer, but he was told the "he" was a lot like him. Hiccup couldn't believe there was another Viking like him out there, especially as close as the Meathead Clan.

With the Meathead Clan being only a few hours away; word that the new Dragon Trainer was coming came quickly. And since it was harvest season most of the village was busy. Hiccup on the other hand had the time to stop by the docks and wait for the boat.

He was waiting patiently with Toothless, his Night Furry, at the docks. "What do you think he's going to look like, bud?" Hiccup asked. For some reason he was asking his dragon for his opinion. But of course Toothless gave an unsure growl as he cocked his head. Hiccup laughed at the kind gesture and thanked him.

Hiccup took a minute to calm down and think. He wondered what the new Dragon Trainer would be like. Would "he" be like Hiccup, or would be mean? Was he being forced into this, or was this by choice? There were so many questions that Hiccup had, but no one to answer them.

Hiccup was fairly deep in thought for a few minutes when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. "Why are you standing out here by yourself?" Astrid asked. The tap on the shoulder was enough to bring him back to reality. "Oh, Astrid. Uh hi. Um." Astrid smirked at the way Hiccup acted around her.

She walked up next to Hiccup and stared out to sea. She was silent for a long time it seemed like as Hiccup gazed at her beauty. Her ivory skin, her golden blond hair, her sapphire blue eyes, her beauty was endless.

Astrid knew that Hiccup was gawking at her and didn't mind at all. She was used to him staring at her, but she sometimes wished that he would do something. "Hey Hiccup. Do you know what this Dragon Trainer is supposed to be like?" she asked. She couldn't take the silence, and she knew Hiccup wasn't going to speak.

She was surprised when Hiccup didn't answer right away. She thought that Hiccup would jump at the chance to talk to her; they hadn't seen each other for several weeks. He didn't answer for several more minutes, until he gave a nervous smile. As Astrid look at Hiccup, she knew what he was thinking. She gave a sigh and smirked at Hiccup.

"Well... Go on," Astrid said. After Astrid said that; Hiccup took a deep breath. "Astrid wants me to kiss her," he thought. "How can she tell what I'm thinking?" There was an audible gulp as Hiccup shot Astrid an unsure look. "J-just do it, okay?" Astrid said in an uncharacteristic tone. Hiccup gave her a simple nod and closed his eyes.

He had been dreaming about this moment forever, and now was going to initiate the kiss. As he leaned in, Astrid, at the last minute, turned so her lips met with Hiccup.

Astrid didn't even realize what she had done until it was too late. Her eyes sprang open as their lips met. She thought that she had just made the biggest mistake in her life. She was actually scared that Hiccup would start making out with her. But as quickly as it began Hiccup parted with her and immediately broke eye contact.

Astrid was left dumbfounded as to why Hiccup take this opportunity to make out with her. the girl of his dreams allowed him to kiss her and he didn't take advantage of her. It almost made he want more; for him to live out his fantasy.

There was an awkward silence as the two tried to piece together what just happened. Hiccup had treated Astrid as a delicate flower as he passionately kissed her those few seconds. A surge of warmth shot through them as they kissed. It made Astrid rethink how she felt about Hiccup. The way he had treated her so gently and with the utmost care.

The awkward silence wasn't broken until Toothless gave a curious growl. It brought both Astrid and Hiccup back to reality. They had completely forgotten that Toothless was even there. "Oh! Sorry bud. Sorry Astrid," Hiccup said. As Hiccup turned to look at Astrid he was surprised that she had an uncharacteristic look on her face.

She was biting her lower lip as she took a deep breath. "Look, I-I have to go," she said. Hiccup nodded and apologized. Astrid snapped at that saying that he didn't need to apologize. She then ran off blushing profusely and Hiccup was left dumbfounded.

Toothless wanted to chase after Astrid; after all he was a playful dragon. he was jumping around trying to get Hiccup to go after her. "Calm down buddy. She just needs some time by herself. Besides we're going to have a whole new friend to play with," Hiccup said in a relaxed manner.

Toothless nodded in acknowledgement. They both couldn't wait to meet this new Dragon Trainer. Toothless loved hanging out with Hiccup and the others, especially Astrid, but now they were going to have a new friend.

Though Toothless was excited about this new Dragon Trainer, Hiccup on the other hand was trying to wrap his mind around Astrid's behavior. She hadn't been acting herself lately, especially when it came to taking about the Green Death. the mere mention of the dragon's name around her made her get up and leave. It just didn't make sense on why Astrid hated hearing about the Green Death.

Suddenly it just clicked; Hiccup nearly died that day. He nearly lost his life. He was on the verge of death. It was only because of Toothless that he survived. And that first kiss Astrid gave him after the battle with the Green Death really stuck in his mind. The passion that Astrid put in the kiss was something he couldn't believe.

Suddenly his train of thought was once again ruined as Toothless started to get excited again. It was the Meathead Clan ship; they were now within view of the island. Toothless was hoping around and happily growling. "Alright Toothless, calm down," Hiccup chuckled.

As the ship started to dock Hiccup could see that there were a least three large Vikings and a small young girl. The young girl was only about 17 years old and had brown eyes and light brown hair. She was just as tall as Hiccup and just as thin.

At first glance it looked like there was a mistake. That is until she tripped as she was getting off the boat and fell flat on her face. The Vikings on the boat started to laugh to themselves as they watched in amusement.

Hiccup turned to his left to look at Toothless, but found that he had left his side. He quickly turned over to the girl and saw that Toothless had started to sniff her. "Toothless!" Hiccup called out. As he called out the girl look up to look at Hiccup, but as she looked up her face was only inches in front of Toothless.

Immediately she franticly scrambled to get away from the Night Fury. Hiccup once again called Toothless. "Toothless! Get over here," he said. Toothless started to walk back to Hiccup, hanging his head low. Hiccup could tell that Toothless felt sorry and patted the dragon on the head. He then turned his attention to the girl.

As he looked at her, he had noticed that she had taken out a notebook and a charcoal pencil and started to sketch something. She looked up at them every so often then continued to sketch. Hiccup smiled and started to walk up next to her. He knew that this was the very Dragon Trainer he was waiting for.

When he sat down next to her, he noticed that she had been sketching his prosthetic left foot. The girl looked up again as Hiccup looked at the notebook and was surprised when she notice that Hiccup wasn't there. She then looked to her left and was surprised to see Hiccup that close to her. "So you are the new Dragon Trainer that we've been hearing about. I was expecting you to be a guy," Hiccup said. The girl just looked down at his left foot. There were a few things still missing on the sketch, but she couldn't sketch them since he was so close to her.

She was further surprised when she saw that Hiccup was starting to take off his prosthetic left foot. He then handed it to her, allowing her to finish the sketch. At first the young girl didn't take the prosthetic out of respect, but when Hiccup said it was okay she carefully took the foot.

As she put the finishing details on the sketch Hiccup was surprised how much the girl looks like him. She had almost no breast and very small arms. She wasn't wearing any armor and looked like she couldn't even hold a weapon. She even looked like she barely weighed over 120 pounds.

Suddenly the girl was tapping on Hiccup's shoulder, handing him his foot. Hiccup thanked her and starting to put on the prosthetic left foot. The girl held out her hand to help Hiccup up and he took it. "Thanks. My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, but you can call me Hiccup," he said. The girl straightens out the invisible wrinkles in her tunic as she looked over at Toothless then back at Hiccup.

Hiccup could tell that the girl was nervous. It was planned for her to stay on Berk for a few years, but that wasn't the reason. "So what's your name?" Hiccup asked. There was an audible gulp as he asked her what her name was. He could tell that she wasn't proud of her name, and figured that was why she was nervous. "My name is Alexandria the half-blood, or that's what the village calls me," she said.

Alexandria; a Roman name. It was one of the few names that Hiccup could immediately recognize as Roman. Now he knew why she was so nervous; Romans were hated by the Hairy Hooligans and the Meatheads. Not even so-called "Half-Bloods", villagers that were half Viking and half Roman were okay with the two clans.

At first glance Hiccup couldn't tell that Alexandria was a "Half-Blood". It was only the name that gave away her Roman heritage, but that didn't matter to him. "Well Alexandria, welcome to Berk," Hiccup said.

This gesture of kindness made Alexandria smile. She thanked Hiccup and started to walk toward the village. Hiccup decided to walk beside her and show her around. But as he started to walk next to her, Toothless decided to start sniffing her again. "Toothless! What has gotten into you?!" Hiccup exclaimed. Alexandria looked to her right, shocked to see Toothless once again just inches in front of her face. She shrieked and jumped to her left and unknowingly grabbed Hiccup's side.

For a split second Hiccup was completely immobile. He couldn't believe a girl was holding him. "Um... You okay?" he asked. Alexandria blinked a couple of times before looking up at Hiccup. She then backed off, swinging her arms wide. Hiccup smiled as she started to apologize. He would've done the same thing if it was Astrid, and only if Astrid acted the same way as he did with Alexandria. "He keeps startling me," Alexandria said. Hiccup nodded and said that Toothless wasn't normally like this.

"Toothless?" Alexandria asked. She was a little confused by the name. After all Toothless was the infamous Night Fury, surely there was a better name for him. When she asked Hiccup why he named his Night Fury Toothless he said that is was when He brought Toothless a fish he opened his mouth and had his teeth hidden. When Toothless went for the fish he swiftly showed his teeth and grabbed the fish with one bite. "Why don't you show her Toothless? Since you are so interested in her," Hiccup said.

Alexandria looked over at the Night Fury as he showed her a toothless smile. She ended up smiling and giggling at the Night Fury. "He's just like Star," she giggled.

Suddenly the giggling stopped as Alexandria realized what she had just said. "Star?" Hiccup asked out of curiosity. Alexandria's mood changed dramatically from being on a good mood to being very nervous and unsure what to say next. "Is that your dragon?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria took a deep breath and look directly into Hiccup's eyes. "Well not really. I haven't tamed her, but I've been able to get close to her," she explained.

Now Hiccup was really confused. She had been near a dragon, but she hadn't tamed her. What kind of dragon was it? How old was this dragon? Toothless was probably only about 160 maybe 170 years old, he was still very young for a dragon. Dragons could live for hundreds, even thousands of years. Hell the Green Death had to be over 10,000 years old, at least. Hiccup had to know the age of this dragon. "So how old is this dragon?" he asked. Alexandria thought for a bit as she pictured the dragon. "I think she no older than 50 years old," she said.

Fifty years old?! That's practically a baby in dragon years. Most of the time the mother would still be taking care of the dragon. "Was the mother with this dragon?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria just nodded. Now Hiccup was even more surprised. Mother dragons were very protective of their young, and go as far as killing another dragon to protect them.

Then for a third time Toothless started to sniff Alexandria again. "Toothless! Would you stop!?" Hiccup exclaimed. Alexandria put her hand right on Toothless's nose and gave a soft smile. "He smells Star's scent. Star is a Night Fury," she said.

A young Night Fury?! Alexandria should've been killed by the mother. Mother Night Furies were extremely dangerous; they would kill anything that got within a hundred feet of their young. Hiccup knew by the way Alexandria was talking about this fifty year old Night Fury that she had gotten less than five feet from it. How was she not killed by the mother? It was so confusing.

Hiccup figured that she wanted to become a Dragon Trainer because she wanted to tame this fifty year old Night Fury. Night Furies were the hardest dragons to find and she managed to find a family of them. Hiccup couldn't believe her luck too. She hadn't been killed by the mother Night Fury and she got within five feet of the fifty year old Night Fury.

It was while he was wondering about Alexandria's talent that Astrid called out Hiccup's name. At first Hiccup was too deep in thought to respond, but Alexandria tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Hiccup. Who's that?" she asked. Hiccup looked in Astrid's general direction and gave a nervous smile. He hadn't forgotten what had happened at the docks, not by a long shot. "That's Astrid Hofferson. She's a friend of mine," Hiccup said.

As Hiccup said that; Alexandria noticed that he was blushing. She started to giggle as Astrid ran up. Then when Astrid was within earshot, Alexandria said something that got both of their attention. "Don't you mean girlfriend?" she giggled. Both Hiccup and Astrid started to blush profusely. Hiccup didn't catch a glimpse of Astrid's face, much to her relief. "Well? Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Alexandria teased.

Astrid didn't respond and started to blush even harder. She couldn't believe that this girl was pairing her up with Hiccup. Did he tell her what happened at the docks? No, he isn't that kind of guy. A million thoughts raced through her head. The idea of her and Hiccup being together as boyfriend and girlfriend didn't seem to farfetched to her. The problem was she couldn't tell him.

She had a reputation of being the toughest teenage girl on the island. Sadly, Hiccup's reputation hadn't changed even though he had defeated the Green Death. He was still thought of as useless and an embarrassment. Only she and Stoick thought of him as useful, brave, and honorable.

Suddenly, just like Hiccup, she realized something about herself. For once she was embarrassed to be called Hiccup's girlfriend. Before the faithful fight with Toothless, she would had beat the person pairing her with Hiccup. She knew that Hiccup had a crush on her, that's why she let him kiss her, but the fact that she was unable to talk to him about what happened at the dock was what made it all click: she loves Hiccup.

Neither of them had spoken since the word "girlfriend" was thrown out by Alexandria. "Well Hiccup?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup took a deep breath as he prepared to tell Alexandria that Astrid was not his "girlfriend". That all changed as he felt something hold his right hand. As he looked down he was surprised to see Astrid's hand in his hand; she was holding his hand. "Uh... Astrid?" Hiccup said.

Hiccup could feel Astrid's grip slowly get tighter as he said her name. It felt like this was a whole other teenage girl, nowhere near the tough as nails Viking he knew. It was just so strange on how much her personality had changed in just 30 minutes. Why was this happening now? Nothing had changed; he was still Hiccup the Useless, and he didn't suddenly build any muscle since they last saw each other either. Why was this happening now?!

"Hey I was just joking, but it really looks like the two of you love each other," Alexandria said. This wasn't a joke to Astrid, not anymore. "I'm Alexandria. I'm going to be the Dragon Trainer of the Meathead Clan," Alexandria said. Alexandria and Astrid shook hands, apologizing for teasing them. Astrid, still holding Hiccup's hand, said that it was okay. "So you two really are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alexandria asked. Astrid didn't respond at first and tried to keep a stern look on her face. It didn't help that she was still blushing; in fact it was starting to hurt her reputation.

Alexandria just need one look at Astrid's face to know that she was having trouble telling Hiccup how she felt. Holding his hand wasn't going to cut it for her. Though Alexandria knew that admitting feelings for a guy like Hiccup with the reputation Astrid had was impossible. "Well Astrid, I can tell by the way you're acting that you two are going to have trouble," Alexandria said. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other for a while then nodded in agreement; they were going to have a little trouble.

Hiccup could feel Astrid lowering her grip to his fingers as she continued to hold his hand. The grip on his hand was a bit tight but he didn't mind. The fact that Astrid was holding his hand was amazing to him. "Uh... Hiccup? I have to go. You're not going to do anything stupid right?" Astrid said. Hiccup didn't say anything for a minute before he answered with a no. Astrid looked at him with an annoyed look on her face before Alexandria spoke. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't," she said. Astrid thanked her and looked back at Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek. "At least somebody is responsible," Astrid thought.

As she left to let off some steam she knew in the back of her head that Alexandria had no interest in Hiccup. She started to think that Alexandria would actually help their relationship get off on the right foot. She also knew that she would gave to tell Hiccup how she felt about him. The trouble was how to do it. She turned back to look at Hiccup one last time to see him general confused about what just happened. The expression on his face made her uncharacteristically giggle as she waved goodbye. "I can't believe that I'm in love with him," she thought.

As soon as Astrid was out of sight Alexandria looked at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup looked over at her with a confused expression. "What?" he asked. Alexandria started to laugh at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her. He was confused on why she was laughing at him. "It's just that she's so insecure about her feelings," Alexandria said.

Immediately Hiccup started to defend Astrid. "Insecure!? Astrid is a beautiful young woman! She doesn't have anything to be worried about!" he yelled. This only made Alexandria laugh harder. She could barely get anything out as Hiccup tried to continue to defend Astrid. The more he defended Astrid, the harder Alexandria laughed. Finally Hiccup was just about to give up when Alexandria said something that made his mouth drop. "I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'll help you two out. Think of me as a 'Relationship Trainer'," she said.

A "Relationship Trainer"? Was she serious? Hiccup was originally going to train her on taming dragons, but she wanted to help their relationship. What was going on in her head? Hiccup didn't understand teenage girls, but Astrid wasn't an ordinary teenage girl. Astrid was a Viking if anything. So how was Alexandria going to help?

"Okay, I guess," he said. Alexandria smiled and asked that they go to his house to talk. Hiccup was a little nervous about this; he hadn't told Alexandria that his father was the chief of the Hairy Hooligans. His father wasn't very welcoming when it came to "Half-Bloods" (the topic had come up once or twice). But before he could even tell her there was yet another interruption.

"Oi! Hiccup!" Stoick called out. Hiccup was horrified for once to see his father walk toward him. Alexandria on the other hand was waving to him. As soon as Stoick was within normal speaking distance Alexandria said hello. "Hello chief! It's nice to meet you," she said as she gave Stoick a firm handshake. Stoick let out a hearty laugh as he shook her hand. "So, ya mast Alexandria. My name is Stoick the Vast. I see ya met ma son," he said.

Immediately Alexandria looked at Hiccup. "You mean Hiccup is your son!?" she exclaimed. Hiccup put his hand to his head as his father nodded. "Dad, you knew about Alexandria?" Hiccup asked. Stoick gave another hearty laugh as he started to explain. "Aye! I knew that Alexandria was comin' ta Berk. I've talked to her father and made a deal fer her ta stay here fer a few years," he said.

Great, his father had no idea that she was a "Half-Blood", that's just great. How was he going to explain to his father that Alexandria was a "Half-Blood"? "Though I hav ta say, yer name is ah bit unusual fer ah Viking," Stoick said. Alexandria gave a nervous chuckle. Oh boy, here it comes. "Actually, my mom named me," she said.

At first Stoick was a little confused, but as soon as that confusion went away he had a skeptical look on his face. Alexandria gave a disappointed sigh as soon as she saw Stoick's expression. She had learned that as soon as a Viking made that face she knew that her kind wasn't welcomed. She knew that she most likely had to go back to the Meathead Clan. Just as she was about to say goodbye to Hiccup Alexandria and Hiccup were surprised to hear Stoick give a wholehearted laugh.

They gave each other a look of general confusion as Stoick laughed. "Why is he laughing?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup shrugged as Stoick began to stop laughing. "Oi, it takes guts to show yer face in ah tribe like ours. I can be ah little tough on 'Half-Bloods', but I can tell ya just like ma boy," Stoick said. Alexandria looked back at Hiccup and gave him a soft smile.

Hiccup was more embarrassed than ever. This couldn't be happening! Not only had Astrid held his hand, but now Alexandria may actually like him more than a friend. Could this day get any more embarrassing? "If there is anything that ya need, don't hesitate to ask," Stoick said. Apparently it can.

Alexandria didn't have a place to stay, at least to Hiccup's knowledge. That means that she'll probably ask to stay at his house, great. "Well... I don't have a place to stay," Alexandria said. Before Stoick could answer Hiccup shot a look to him knowing what he was going to say. Stoick smiled at Hiccup as he allowed him to answer. "You can stay with us Alexandria," Hiccup said. Alexandria thanked Hiccup and Stoick for being so kind and said that she wouldn't disappoint them.

Hiccup chuckled and Stoick smiled as he said that she was never going to be a "disappointment". This embarrassed her and she apologized. "Hey you don't need to apologize. We want you to have fun. Here, let me show to my house," Hiccup said. Alexandria smiled and said yes. She then turned to Stoick and thanked him for letting her stay at their house.

Hiccup and Alexandria started to walk to the house. As they walked Alexandria asked the weirdest question. "Hey Hiccup? How big do you think you are?" she asked. Hiccup stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what she just asked. "Did you hear what I said?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup brought himself back to reality and looked at Alexandria. Was she serious? "Y-yeah, I heard you," he said. He had mixed feelings about this question. If it was Astrid he would have some trouble of telling her, but he didn't know Alexandria very well.

Suddenly he found himself thinking about Astrid. Her ivory skin that seem to glow in the moonlight. Her beautiful golden hair that just seem to flow. No dispel her naked, he just saw her naked. By the gods he knew he would be pummeled to a pulp if Astrid found out what he was thinking.

He shook his head violently to get rid of Astrid naked. The whole display made Alexandria laugh. "I guess that if it was Astrid then I guess you would have no problem answering the question," she laughed. Hiccup blushed out of embarrassment. He said that he would still have trouble telling Astrid, mainly because he didn't know how big he was.

This made Alexandria laugh even harder. Of course Hiccup wasn't kind of person; he wouldn't measure something like that. Maybe another teenage Viking would do that but not Hiccup. Alexandria walked up to Hiccup and gave him a peck on the cheek.

This caught Hiccup totally by surprise. He was blushing profusely and holding his hand to his cheek. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he asked. Alexandria was giggling like crazy. She found it amusing that Hiccup was so flustered because of a little peck on the cheek. It was not even a second long. "You don't really think that I have a crush on you, do you?" Alexandria asked sarcastically. Hiccup was now pretty embarrassed; he should have known that she was teasing him. "Well... No, but please don't do that again," he said. Alexandria laughed and said that it would probably be a good idea not to do that again.

Hiccup had his doubts as a teenage boy when it comes to girls, but then again Astrid may have her doubts about him. She probably still thinks that won't be very strong or as brave as he was when he battled the Green Death. Though he could tell that Alexandria was different from most teenage girls.

He figured that Alexandria was in a similar position that he was in, love wise that is. "Hey Alexandria? Is there anyone in the Meathead Clan that you would want to be with?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "No, not even Thuggery is my type. To tell the truth, I don't know who my type would be," she said. Hiccup apologized on Alexandria's behalf, which made her smile. She said that he didn't need to apologize. "You know, it's guys like you that I like. Maybe guys like you that may be my type," she giggled.

By now they had arrived at Hiccup's house and were just about to go in the door. "Well, here it is," Hiccup said as he opened the door. Not much had changed since the days of dragon killing. The only change was a large flat stone placed at the bottom of the stairs. "What's that stone for?" Alexandria asked. Her question was quickly answered when Toothless laid down on the stone and started to fall asleep. "Never mind. It's pretty cozy and fairly roomy," Alexandria said. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle as he showed her around the house.

When Hiccup finished showing her around the house Alexandria had one question. "So where am I going to sleep?" she asked. Oh right, he had completely forgotten that there were only two beds; his and Stoick's. There was probably enough room on his bed for them to sleep together, but it he wasn't comfortable with sleeping a girl that he barely knew. The nervous look on Hiccup's face made Alexandria smile.

She knew that there were only two places for her to sleep; the bench in front of the fire pit and Hiccup's bed. Finally she said that she would sleep on the bench. Immediately Hiccup started to protest. "You don't have to sleep on the bench. I mean that it will be very uncomfortable to sleep on that bench," he said. Alexandria shot him a look of skepticism as soon as he said that. "Well, where do you expect me to sleep?" she asked. Hiccup looked over at his bed and looked back at Alexandria. He took a deep breath and said that she could sleep with him.

Almost immediately Alexandria started to blush profusely. She had a habit of going to bed in her underwear. The problem was that she was insecure about her body. She was an C-Cup for one and she didn't think that she was very beautiful because of that. She barely showed any skin when anyone was around; she hated her body. She didn't even undress in front of her parents. But if she didn't go to bed in her underwear it would be difficult to go to sleep.

At the same time this was going through Alexandria's head, Hiccup was just as embarrassed that a teenage girl was going to be sleeping in the same bed as him. A girl his age was going to sleep with him. Oh if only it was Astrid. No! Hiccup didn't want Astrid to find out about him fantasizing about her. She would pummel him to a pulp.

There was an awkward silence as the two thought about sleeping in the same bed together. It felt like an eternity until the silence was broken with a knock on the door. Thank the gods that someone decided to show up. But as soon as Hiccup opened the door, that thankfulness went away.

It was Astrid and she looked like she was upset. Astrid looked behind Hiccup to see Alexandria, still blushing with the thought of sleeping in her underwear with Hiccup. Astrid looked back at Hiccup with an annoyed expression. "Really?" Astrid asked sarcastically. This caused Hiccup to be very defensive toward Alexandria. "It's not what you think! I just told her that she could sleep in my bed!" he exclaimed. Astrid rolled her eyes; she knew that they were sleeping together. "That's not any better," she said. Hiccup flew into a frenzy as he explained that they were not going to do "it".

After about two and a half minutes of Hiccup trying to defend Alexandria, Astrid put her hand on chest as she started to laugh. "Alright. Alright. You don't have to defend her. I was just messing with you," she said. Hiccup just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't able to talk to Astrid like she was a friend, not since what happened at the docks. The problem was that he didn't have the courage to tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her as a boyfriend.

Even though he was the Viking responsible for the defeat of the infamous Green Death, he was terrified to confess his feeling for Astrid. Now that he kissed her back at the docks, she was now more unpredictable than before. One of the things that he worried about was when she went into some sort of hallucination where something terrible had happened.

He gestured for Astrid to come in and she did. But as soon as she was sitting down her pupils shrunk and she was babbling about someone being dead. This got Alexandria's immediate attention. Astrid was now saying that "he" couldn't be dead. She kept repeating that until she broke down. "Hiccup! Please don't leave me! Please! I don't want to lose you!" Astrid cried.

Immediately Hiccup tried to bring Astrid back to reality. "Astrid! Astrid, come on! I'm right here! Astrid!" he cried. Astrid looked as if she didn't even know that Hiccup was in the room. She kept calling his name and swore to avenge his death. "I will every dragon that see to make sure that they don't kill anymore!" she exclaimed. Hiccup couldn't bear to see Astrid like this and desperately tried to help her. As he called her name he grabbed her hand. The sudden feel of Hiccup's hand made her furious in her hallucination. She jerked her hand free and punched Hiccup in the stomach.

Hiccup grunted in pain as he was punched three times by Astrid. The final punch landed on his nose and shattered it. He fell to the floor writhing in pain. "Astrid," he said. The wind was knocked out of him when he was punched in the stomach. His nose and mouth was bleeding and he was breathing heavily. It was enough to bring Astrid back to reality.

She just needed one look at Hiccup to realize that she had done that. She was horrified of what she had done. "I-I'm so sorry," she said. Hiccup could see that she was going to run out the door and that's exactly what she did. "Astrid! Wait!" Hiccup called out. She didn't even look back as she ran out the door and toward the forest. "Just stay away from me!" she yelled.

Immediately Hiccup looked over at Toothless and Toothless nodded. The Night Fury knew exactly what his owner wanted him to do. Hiccup gabbed the tail and saddle and put it on Toothless in less than three minutes. They ran out the door and Hiccup mounted his Night Fury. "Let's go bud," Hiccup ordered. Toothless had no objections to the command and launched into the air.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The One Night Stand

Chapter 2: The One Night Stand

**Author's Note: Hey this was originally this was still part of chapter one, but after printed it when it only reached a little over 11,500 words I found that it looked a bit too long. In fact it was 31 Pages and it wasn't even at what I originally planned at 14,000. I finally decided to cut it around 6024 words and continue with the chapter in this way. Also Special Thanks to FoxyGirl, who enspired me to create my own "How To Train Your Dragon" Fan-fic. So here it is: Chapter 2 of Flying High.**

**Update: The name Asgaurd Hofferson was changed to Cadman Hofferson.**

0000

Hiccup and Toothless flew as fast as they could through the forest. They scanned every inch of it looking for Astrid. Hiccup was deeply worried for the girl of his dream and so was Toothless. They both liked Astrid, but in different ways. "Ya see her anywhere Toothless?" Hiccup asked. The dragon glanced hat his owner and shook his head. Suddenly Toothless ears perked up; he heard something, but it wasn't good. "Let's go Toothless," Hiccup said.

Toothless dove toward the forest and leveled off at tree top level. They were down on the deck and flying twice as fast. There was no room for error. One wrong move and they were done for. It almost felt like Toothless knew where to go. Suddenly Toothless was preparing to shoot a fireball directly at a point on the ground. Hiccup knew that if Toothless was preparing to fire then that means he found Astrid and she was in danger.

Toothless fired at nearly pointblank range and landed in front of Astrid. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing. Astrid was on the ground, terrified, and Toothless was defending her from another, 210 year old Night Fury. "Astrid! Are you okay?!" Hiccup cried. He ran to Astrid as Toothless and the other Night Fury were starting to fight. The blood on his face was now drying on his face and he wasn't bleeding as bad. Astrid wasn't responding to Hiccup as he continued to call her name. Finally Hiccup grabbed her right hand and she snapped out of daze. She quickly looked over at Hiccup. "Thank the gods you're here Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

She then put her right hand on her left arm. Hiccup could tell it was broken and told Toothless to keep the Night Fury busy. Hiccup was interrupted by the other Night Fury shooting a fireball at Toothless. Toothless retaliated by firing his own fireball at the Night Fury, but the other Night Fury dogged it. Toothless kept firing fireballs at the other Night Fury to keep it busy.

Toothless took a few more hits, but he brushed them off. Hiccup was worried about Toothless as he took the hits. "Toothless! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless nodded and acknowledged that he needed to fight back.

Toothless stood up on his hind legs and started to charge up the biggest fireball he could muster. But as he was just about to fire a voice called out. "STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" the voice called out.

It was Alexandria; she had been running as fast as she could to the fight. Next to her was a 50 year old Night Fury. Both Toothless and the other Night Fury immediately stood down. The other Night Fury shot Alexandria a cautious stare as she stood in between the two. "Alexandria! Move out of the way!" Hiccup exclaimed.

It was then that the 50 year old Night Fury walked up to Hiccup and Astrid. The other Night Fury gave a furious growl as Hiccup held up his hand. "It's okay. He's a friend," Alexandria said. It almost looked like the other Night Fury was very skeptical of Hiccup.

Hiccup now realized who these two Night Furies were. The young 50 year old Night Fury was "Star" and the older 210 year old one was the mother. Immediately after he realized that he put his hand down and turned his attention to Astrid. He gestured for Toothless to come over to him. "Are you okay to ride back to the village?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded and said that her arm was just numb.

Hiccup took a closer look at the arm. It wasn't shattered, though there was a clear fracture. It wasn't even disfigured, the only way you could tell it was broken was that it was bent slightly back. "So you can't feel it?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shrugged with her one good arm. "I mean there is still pain but it's not as bad as before," she said.

Hiccup helped Astrid up on to Toothless and asked Alexandria if she was going to be okay until he got back. Alexandria said she would be fine and told Hiccup to go. "I'll be fine. I actually need to talk to Star's mother," she said. Both Astrid and Hiccup looked at her like she was crazy. They were very skeptical of Alexandria's ability to talk to a mother Night Fury. As they started to leave Alexandria gave Hiccup and Astrid a soft smile. "Hiccup, I'll be fine. Go and take care of Astrid," she said sweetly.

This made Astrid a little annoyed. Was this girl from the Meathead Clan now in love with Hiccup? By the gods! Was she jealous of her because of Hiccup? No! Focus! She needs to get back to the village. "Come on Hiccup! Let's go!" Astrid commanded. For some reason Hiccup could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice, but he didn't say anything. He just mounted Toothless and flew steadily toward the village.

On the way back Hiccup and Astrid didn't say a word. It was dead silent the whole way to the healer. The only thing running through Hiccup's mind was Astrid's arm. Her left arm was broken, and Hiccup wouldn't forgive himself if her left arm had to be taken off. Though Astrid wasn't worried about her arm at that moment. She was wondering why Hiccup came to find her. It was bugging her the whole way.

When they landed in front of the healer, Hiccup helped Astrid into the healer's house. Hiccup told the healer what had happened to Astrid's arm and asked if she would lose the arm. The healer said that Astrid wouldn't lose the arm; it was only a small fracture.

The healer gave Astrid a drink that made her whole body numb. As soon as Astrid's body went numb, the healer set the arm back into place. She twitched a little as the bone was set. Then as the healer put the cast on the arm she said that it would take a few months to fully heal.

As they walked out Astrid was annoyed at Hiccup, but that all went away when Hiccup embraced her. It was all so sudden; he was hugging her. "Thank the gods, you're alright. Please don't scare me like that," Hiccup said. His head was on top of hers; he was a bit taller than her. He started to brush away the hair as he held her. Astrid knew what he was going to do next, and didn't object. Hiccup kissed the top of Astrid's head and slowly let go.

When he let go Astrid was so weak in the knees from what just happened that she just fell to her knees. Hiccup was worried that Astrid was having an "Episode". He knelt down in front of Astrid and asked if she was alright. At first Astrid didn't answer and just looked at her legs. Hiccup asked if she was alright again.

As he was about to ask a third time, Astrid finally snapped and jumped onto Hiccup. She buried her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry Hiccup!" she cried. As Astrid cried, members of the village gathered around to see what was going on. "I'm sorry!" she cried. Hiccup didn't know what to do; Astrid was crying in his arms.

This soon grabbed the attention the only other teenage boys on the island; Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. "What the hell is going on?" Tuffnut called out. Hiccup just glared at the three boys. Astrid didn't even seem to care who was around. She just buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

It wasn't long until half the village was staring at them. Hiccup soon noticed that his father was giving them a quizzical look. Hiccup simply just shrugged showing Stoick that he had no idea what had happened. In return Stoick gave a soft smile and moved the village along. It took a threat to finally send Snotlout and Tuffnut packing.

The only other person still there was Alexandria. She had walked up a few minutes after Astrid broke down. She walked up to them and knelt down. "Is she okay?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup shrugged again, which caused Astrid to bury herself deeper into his shoulder. After a while Astrid pulled away.

She wiped away the remaining tears and tried to compose herself. "I-I'm fine," she said. Hiccup helped Astrid to her feet. "Well half the village saw what happened. Your reputation is pretty much gone," Hiccup said. Astrid had a worried look on her face now. It wouldn't be long until her father, Cadman Hofferson, would hear about this. As soon as she got home he would yell at her for being as weak as "that Haddock boy".

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" Hiccup asked. He was very concerned that Astrid was still very upset. It looked like that she could break down again. "No. I'll be fine," Astrid said. She then started walking toward her house.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Alexandria spoke. "Is that enough proof?" she joked. Hiccup looked back at Astrid and noticed that she wasn't heading home. She was walking toward the Great Hall. "Why don't we talk about this back at my house," Hiccup suggested. Alexandria nodded and walked back to Hiccup's house.

00000

As soon as they walked in the door they noticed that Stoick was sitting by the fire prodding it with a metal rod. "Is she alright?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shrugged as he sat down next to him. "I've never seen her so vulnerable. I'm pretty worried about her," he said. There was a long pause before Alexandria asked Hiccup what happened before Astrid broke down. "I don't know. All I did was hold her and said that I was glad that she was alright. Though I was a little bold," Hiccup explained.

Immediately both Alexandria and Stoick shot Hiccup a look of confusion. "What did you do?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup scratched the back of his head as he explained. "Well I kissed the top her head," he said. Both Stoick and Alexandria gave a warm smile. Stoick sat back and crossed his arms, while Alexandria sighed. "So after you held her and kissed her, she broke down. It sounds like she's in love with you," Alexandria said. Stoick nodded. "Aye. And with her reputation, it'll be hard fer her to confess," he said.

There was an audible gulp from Hiccup. Astrid is in love with him? Hiccup the Useless and Astrid Hofferson? Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing with. Maybe she was holding back from earlier when she punched him. No, that wouldn't make sense; she wouldn't apologize for that. But that was the reason she ran off in the first place. The one think he knew for sure was that Astrid hadn't been herself for a while.

"By the way, I told Star's mother that you guys are friends. I don't think she'll be a problem anymore," Alexandria said. That's right, Alexandria stayed behind to talk to the mother Night Fury. Hiccup chuckled as he said that Alexandria didn't need to be taught the first lesson; trust. Stoick on the other hand asked who "Star" was. "Star is a fifty year old Night Fury that I wanted to train," Alexandria said. Stoick had a serious expression on his face. He explained that there had been a number of Night Fury sightings as well as a Night Fury stealing livestock. Alexandria sighed and said that it was definitely Star's mother that was stealing the livestock.

Immediately Stoick looked over at Hiccup. Hiccup knew that he and Alexandria would have to deal with the mother Night Fury. Since the defeat of the Green Death one year ago dragons were taught not to steal livestock. If this went on long enough the mother Night Fury would be hunted down by angry villagers. But that would have to be done tomorrow.

000000

Alexandria was dreading was going to happen later that night. She was going to have to sleep with Hiccup. And since she had a habit of sleeping in her underwear she was very uncomfortable.

When they walked in the door from being at the Great Hall, Stoick said that he had to wake up early the next morning to help with the harvest. He then walked up to the stairs to his room to go to sleep. Hiccup also went upstairs to wash up before going to bed. As soon as Hiccup closed the door to the bathroom, Alexandria took the opportunity to take off her clothes. She first took off her boots, then her leggings, then her skirt, and finally her tunic. As soon as she took off her tunic she heard that Hiccup was coming back down the stairs. She quickly jumped the bed and covered up.

When Hiccup got one look at how tense Alexandria was he was a little hesitant to get into bed with her. "Um... Are you okay? We don't have to sleep in the same bed. I can sleep on the bench," Hiccup said. He didn't seem to notice the pile of clothes on the floor by Alexandria's side of the bed. "I-it's fine. I'm just a little nervous," Alexandria said. Hiccup could tell that much, but Alexandria said that he needed his rest since he had to train her tomorrow.

As Hiccup climbed into bed, he could feel that Alexandria had tensed up even more. When Hiccup was about three inches away from Alexandria, he stopped moving. He looked over his shoulder to see that Alexandria had the covers up to her chin. "Are you cold? I could get another cover," he said. Alexandria shook her head. She didn't want to tell him that she was in her underwear. No that would make things worse.

Other than the fact that she was in her underwear, she wasn't nervous of being in bed with Hiccup. After all she could see herself being married to someone like Hiccup and sleeping in the same bed, but it was the fact that she was insecure about her body that really made her nervous. Ironically it was those same kind of insecurities that helped her fall asleep.

It wasn't hers that helped her fall asleep, it was Hiccup's. She knew that Hiccup had the same the same insecurities about his body that she had. Both of them were not like the other Vikings. Hiccup was also pretty insecure about it down there too. He probably wasn't going to fill out either, but he was getting taller. In fact he was several inches taller than Astrid, but that was it. He probably figured that Astrid wasn't looking at him for his body, but he also probably figured that she also didn't think of him as a true Viking either.

It was these insecurities that truly helped her fall asleep. Within the first several minutes she was sound asleep. Ironically Hiccup wasn't asleep because of these same insecurities. He just couldn't fall asleep because he was worried about Astrid. He rolled around in bed until he finally got up and hobbled (he took of his prosthetic left foot) over to the fire.

He started to stoke the fire until it was roaring again. He kept thinking on how he was going to talk to Astrid. He couldn't get the fact that she cried in his arms out of his head. "Is she really in love with me," he wondered. He kept going over what exactly happened. How he felt when he embraced her. How she probably felt when he embraced her. What she probably thought of him and what he thought of her. It all didn't add up in his head, but to Alexandria, who only knew Astrid for a few short minutes, it did.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. By the hammer of Thor, who would be out at this time of night? It was around half past one in the morning and some idiot was at the door. Hiccup grumbled as he hobbled to the door. He couldn't believe the tenacity that this person had. But as he opened the door all that frustration went away. "Astrid!" he said. He was a little surprised and a little nervous that Astrid had paid him a late night visit.

Astrid was looking at the ground in an uncharacteristic way as she twirled her left foot in the dirt. She still looked upset by what happened earlier as her eyes were swollen from crying recently. Not once did she look up at Hiccup; she actually couldn't bear to show her face like this.

"Why don't you come in," Hiccup said as he gestured for her to come inside. Astrid mumbled something inaudible as she walked in, but Hiccup figured that she was thanking him. Astrid plopped down on the bench and stared at her feet. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

For once Astrid shook her head. "No," she said. The tone in her voice seemed to suggest that she was a bit depressed. Hiccup once again hobbled his way to the bench and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Astrid didn't say a word. The fact that she didn't answer right away made Hiccup even more concerned. "Astrid. I just want you to know that if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you," he said.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup with annoyed expression. She looked like her old self for once. "I know that," she said. Hiccup gave a warm soft smile as Astrid gave a frustrated sigh. "I guess it's because the entire village knows I have a crush on you, huh," Hiccup said. Astrid was starting to glare at him. Of course she knew he had a crush on her, but that wasn't it.

No, the reason she knew that was because he would treat her with respect. That he wouldn't laugh at her when she made a mistake. That he wouldn't embarrass her on purpose. He loved her, that much was true, and she loved him. She LOVED him.

As ran that through her head over and over, she found it increasingly true. She tried to think when she fell in love with and the first thing that came to mind was that romantic flight. That first flight, flying through the clouds and over a sleeping Berk. And the kiss afterwards, she remembered that the most. That one kiss was what really stuck in her mind from that day.

Even though she loved him, she couldn't tell him. She knew he had a crush on her, but she was scared that she would look weak. What if he loved her for her toughness? Would he still love if she was weak?

Astrid looked back down a Hiccup's hand and slowly put her hand on top of it. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she looked toward the roaring fire. It seemed to be working; Hiccup was starting to get the message. "Astrid," he said.

But just as he said her name she jerked her hand away and jumped off the bench. "I can't say it! I just can't say it!" she blurted out. The sudden outburst took Hiccup by surprise. But as that surprise wore off he took Astrid by the hand. He pulled her back down and brushed the hair out of her eyes. One look in his eyes was all she needed to tell that he knew what she was trying to say. All he wanted was an answer. "Astrid, are you saying that you love me?" he asked.

Astrid nodded as she tried to keep a serious look on her face; the only problem was that she was blushing profusely. "Yes Hiccup, Yes," she said. Astrid's heart was racing as she looked in looked in Hiccup's eyes. She wanted to make-out with him so much. "Hey, do you want to try kissing me again?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup taken completely by surprise. He couldn't believe this was happening again. "Y-you mean like at the dock?" he asked. Astrid nodded. "Yes. You know you might be too modest for your own good," she said. Clearly Astrid was hinting that she wanted him to make-out with her, but Hiccup didn't get the message. He blushed and sarcastically thanked her.

As they lock lips Astrid could immediately tell that Hiccup was treating her the same way he had treated her at the docks. "Damnit! He's not making-out with me!" she thought. Knowing that Hiccup wasn't going to start, Astrid began to make out with him.

Astrid soon couldn't believe her luck as Hiccup gave in and put his tongue in her mouth. Astrid then forced herself on top of Hiccup as they continued to make-out. Their tongues twirled in their mouths. It felt like the room had gotten 10 degrees hotter as they continued. In fact they made-out for a good one and a half minutes.

As Astrid slowly parted and allowed Hiccup to get up, Astrid noticed a "small problem" that had developed. Hiccup had notice the "small problem" about ten seconds after they started making-out. Astrid was blushing as she stared at the bulge in Hiccup's pants. "I did that. I did that," she thought. She was smiling shyly and blushing profusely. As Hiccup started to apologize for the bulge in his pants, Astrid leaned in and kissed him.

As they kissed Astrid lowered her hand down to the bulge in Hiccup's pants. Though she didn't exactly put her hand on top of the bulge, it was close enough to get Hiccup's attention. He parted with Astrid abruptly and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing Astrid?" he asked.

Astrid leaned in to whisper in Hiccup's ear; "I want to make you happy. I never want to leave your side." Astrid was being very seductive now that she saw how big Hiccup might be. But Hiccup was hoping that something would stop Astrid from going that far.

Luckily Alexandria had woken up by Astrid and Hiccup's little make-out session. Though she didn't look like she could be awake, she could tell that Hiccup needed someone to speak up. "Hey! Could you two keep it down," Alexandria joked.

Immediately Astrid's eyes went wide with fear as she looked over at Alexandria who was now sitting up. She kept the cover close to her chest, but her arms were bare. Astrid could see the smooth ivory skin that covered Alexandria's arms. Astrid then realized that Alexandria was probably in her underwear.

When Astrid realized that Alexandria was in her underwear, it made the current situation even more awkward. But Hiccup still hadn't realized that Alexandria was in her underwear, and simply apologized for waking her up. "It's okay. I'm just glad you two confessed to each other," Alexandria said. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. He figured that Alexandria woke up as they were making-out, and apologized.

Astrid now started to chuckle quietly to herself as Alexandria said it was okay. The chuckling made Alexandria aware that Astrid knew she was in her underwear. Hiccup on the other hand had no idea why Astrid was laughing. "Astrid, why in Thor's name are you laughing?" he asked.

This made Astrid laugh even harder. She couldn't believe how clueless Hiccup was. How could he not see the pile of clothes next to Alexandria? This was too much. "I'm laughing at you, Hiccup. Look at Alexandria," Astrid laughed.

As soon as Alexandria heard that Astrid was laughing at Hiccup, she felt a little better. Now the problem was that Hiccup was staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.

Though Hiccup, for the life of him, couldn't see anything different with Alexandria. "I don't see anything different about her," he said. This made Astrid laugh even harder. Alexandria then realized why Astrid was laughing.

She had forgotten that she probably made Hiccup more uncomfortable in one day that she would be her entire life. She started to feel comfortable and began to giggle. Astrid soon started to calm down, but before she could explain, Alexandria started to speak. "Instead of looking at me, why don't you look on the floor on my side of the bed," she said.

Hiccup just look more confused, but looked anyway. He then noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. Hiccup's eyes then went wide with terror as he started to realize that he had been in bed with a girl in her underwear. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I didn't know! I would've slept on the bench if I knew you slept in your underwear," he said.

Astrid and Alexandria looked at Hiccup and started to laugh. "It's okay. I'm pretty insecure when it comes to my body. I should have said something earlier," Alexandria said. This got both Hiccup and Astrid's attention. They both looked at each other with confusion.

Astrid could tell that Alexandria was very beautiful. If she was a member of the Hairy Hooligans, there would be no contest; Hiccup would love Alexandria. It made Astrid very nervous to think that Hiccup could love another girl. She was terrified that Hiccup could easily leave her for Alexandria and she would be alone.

Hiccup on the other hand also could tell Alexandria was very beautiful, but was only interested in Astrid. He loved Astrid more than anyone. He figured that Astrid knew that he loved her too, but was unsure why Astrid looked so nervous. And then it hit him; Astrid was nervous that he was going to leave her for Alexandria.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid's right hand. Astrid was paying more attention to Alexandria than him; this was his chance to show her he wasn't going to leave her. He moved his left hand on top of Astrid's right hand and Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "Thanks," she whispered. She then intertwined her fingers with his.

It was comforting to know that Hiccup was trying to show her that he would never leave her. It also made her more comfortable to know that Alexandria may have no intention of stealing Hiccup away from her. It just bothered Astrid to see Alexandria act like the old Hiccup. She hated to see anyone, especially Hiccup, not have any self-confidence. "It's just my luck," Alexandria mumbled.

This immediately got both Hiccup's and Astrid's attention. Especially Astrid; it sounded like something Hiccup would say. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. Astrid got up and started to walk over to Alexandria. "I told Hiccup earlier today that it's guys like him that are my type, and now I have no chance of finding another guy like him," Alexandria explained.

By now Astrid and Hiccup where thinking the same thing. Alexandria would have no trouble finding a guy like Hiccup, but guys like Hiccup were almost literally one in a million. "Do you ever talk to guys other than Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Alexandria shook her head. "No. Most of the guys in my clan look for beautiful young girls. I'm a 'hiccup' and a 'Half-Blood', so nobody would even talk to me," Alexandria explained. Hiccup was completely taken by surprise by this. "You're a 'hiccup'?" Hiccup asked in astonishment. Astrid just rolled her eyes. Alexandria though was embarrassed by the fact that she was a "hiccup".

It was one of the few reasons why she was so insecure about her body. She was the smallest girl on the island of the Meathead Clan. "Y-yes. I'm a 'hiccup'," she answered. The tone in her voice showed that she was obviously nervous. Astrid looked Alexandria straight in the eyes and smiled at her. "Well, I can tell that you are very beautiful," Astrid said. This embarrassed Alexandria; she knew that she was beautiful; it was just that no one would say it to her. She need to hear it from someone other than her family, she just didn't want to show her "hiccup" body.

Astrid figured that Alexandria's problem was that most Viking viewed "hiccups" as weak and unattractive. She figured that was why Alexandria was so insecure about her body. Astrid figured that the only way to get Alexandria over her insecurities was to show Hiccup her body.

Immediately Hiccup saw the look in Astrid's eyes. He knew she had a plan that would involve him, and they were almost never good. He looked at Astrid, completely unsure what Astrid was thinking. "Hey, is the reason that you're insecure about your body because of how Vikings view 'hiccups'?" Astrid asked. Just as Astrid thought, Alexandria nodded her head. Now if she could get Alexandria to show her body to Hiccup and her, maybe she would gain some confidence in herself. "Well then, let's see," Astrid said gesturing to Alexandria to drop the cover.

Hiccup immediately objected to the idea of Alexandria showing her body. He explained that if Alexandria was so insecure about showing it then she didn't have to. "I wasn't planning on exploiting her. I was trying to help her overcome her insecurities," Astrid explained. Hiccup was confused, but Alexandria knew what she was trying to do. It was the fact that most Viking guys would consider her unattractive; she needed a guy's opinion to help her get over these insecurities.

Alexandria was a little hesitant to drop the cover, but Astrid had an idea. "Here, why don't I take off my top and we'll both show our bodies to Hiccup," she said. Immediately Alexandria looked over at Astrid like she was insane. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Suddenly both Hiccup and Alexandria were shocked to see Astrid take off her tunic that she had been wearing. "There. Now it's your turn," Astrid said.

As Alexandria looked over Astrid, she was surprised to see that Astrid was an A-Cup, and Astrid was proud of it. She wasn't ashamed to be an A-Cup, in fact she didn't care. It gave Alexandria the confidence she need to show her body. Alexandria lowered the cover to revile a C-Cup chest and smooth ivory skin.

Astrid was completely surprised to see that Alexandria had a bigger chest than her. "Holy crap! I thought you were the same as me!" Astrid exclaimed. Astrid turned to Hiccup to see his reaction, but instead saw that he had covered his eyes. It almost made her beat him; he was just given the chance to see her and Alexandria in nothing but their breast band and he was throwing it away. "Hiccup! What the hell!" she yelled. Alexandria looked over at Hiccup.

Hiccup's reaction was what Alexandria expected for a guy like him. He was very modest and wouldn't take advantage of anyone, even if they wanted him to. Astrid gave a frustrated sigh as Alexandria giggled at Hiccup's little display. "For Thor's sake! Why aren't you looking at us?!" Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup kept his hand in front of his eyes as he talk to Astrid. "You said it yourself, Astrid; I'm too modest for my own good. I don't think this is right," he said. Astrid gave another frustrated sigh as Hiccup continued not to look. She was about to give up on having Hiccup look at Alexandria, until Alexandria whispered an idea to Astrid.

Astrid looked at Alexandria with sly grin. She couldn't believe that Alexandria came up with such a dirty plan, and she liked it. It would definitely get Hiccup's attention as well as fulfilling her need to tease him about something like this. Astrid got up and stripped down to nothing but her panties and breast band. Then the girls got up and walked over to Hiccup. Astrid sat down to Hiccup's left while Alexandria sat down to his right.

By the sound of it, Hiccup could tell that Astrid was now in her underwear and the two were sitting on either side of him. The thought of two girls in their underwear in his house was starting to get to him. That "small problem" was starting to come back. What happened next didn't make it any better. "Well... If you're not going to look, we might as well take off our breast band," Astrid said.

As soon as Astrid grabbed her breast band, Hiccup grabbed her arm and kept her from lifting off her breast band. His eyes were wide open and the look on his face was one of complete shock. He knew he was hurting Astrid; the grip on her arm was tight, but he didn't want Astrid to do something like this. "Um... You're hurting me," Astrid said. Hiccup let go of her arm and apologized. "Please, don't take off your breast band," he said.

Hiccup then let go of Astrid's arm as she took her hand off her breast band. She then leaned in and kissed him passionately for a few seconds. They then parted slowly, letting the kiss linger for a while. It felt like the room got even hotter, but for Hiccup; his body couldn't completely control itself. He wanted to jump her; he wanted to have his way with her, but knew it would end badly for both of them.

Ironically Astrid had that same almost uncontrollable urge jump Hiccup. And just like Hiccup, she knew that if she had her way with him it would end badly. The problem was that it was so hard to resist. The moment was right, the mood, the setting, everything was just right. If only that stupid reputation wasn't in the way.

Yes it was that damn reputation that was in her way. She knew if she had sex with Hiccup, that she would be labeled as a Whore, and Hiccup would resented by the entire tribe. She didn't want Hiccup to have that reputation follow him for the rest of his life. She could care less about her reputation, but she didn't wand Hiccup to be the most hated Viking in the Hairy Hooligans.

The look on both their faces showed that they were thinking the same thing. Their faces showed how badly they wanted to jump each other. Hiccup was a little more physical with his restraint, and both Astrid and Alexandria both took notice. "Well... It looks like she won't have a problem with getting you ready," Alexandria joked. Oddly enough both Hiccup and Astrid started to chuckle. Hiccup was giving a nervous chuckle, because he knew what Alexandria meant.

Astrid on the other hand was giggling for the same reason that Hiccup was chuckling nervously. She knew exactly what Alexandria meant and she loved the idea. It was soon replaced when Hiccup added to Alexandria's joke. "Well... When we get married she can do whatever she wants to me," he chuckled.

Married; the idea that the two of them would be together for the rest of their lives didn't seem to be some sort of joke anymore. A year ago Astrid would have beaten the Viking that jokingly paired her with Hiccup. She would have killed Hiccup if she though he was thinking of her nude or if he was thinking of her in a perverted way. Now the idea of them being married didn't seem to be all that farfetched. She could see herself living with Hiccup and raising his children.

Astrid was a bright shade of red as she thought about Hiccup proposing to her with a ring he made himself. It made her nervous thinking that she would screw something up. After all she loved him. She didn't want to lose him. She had a shy look on her face as Alexandria laughed at Hiccup's joke. Hiccup noticed the look on Astrid's face and started to blush as well.

What he did next surprised Astrid. Hiccup leaned in and kissed Astrid on the cheek. "I love you, Astrid," he said. Astrid started to turn a darker shade of red as her body became hotter. "I-I-I know," she stuttered. Though she was trying to sound tough, the fact that she was blushing profusely didn't help. She was thinking about that ring that she wanted Hiccup to make.

Hiccup and Alexandria then noticed that Astrid was playing with her ring finger on her left hand. She was acting as if there was a ring on that finger. Alexandria figured that Astrid was thinking about the wedding ring that Hiccup would probably make, Hiccup was a little confused by how Astrid seemed to mimic taking off and put on what seemed to be some invisible ring. "Hey Astrid. Are you okay?" Hiccup finally asked.

This snapped Astrid out of her daze and back to reality. She looked down to her left hand. Of course she was playing with her ring finger, why wouldn't she be? She cleared her throat and said that she was fine. The tone in her voice was back to normal, but deep down she was very embarrassed.

Hiccup was very skeptical of Astrid as she continued to play with her ring finger. When she stopped she looked at Hiccup a little annoyed. Hiccup took the hint and laid back on the bench. Her annoyed expression then turned into a skeptical look. "I guess you're more comfortable with us being like this, huh?" Astrid said.

Hiccup thought for a second and found that as long as Astrid and Alexandria was okay with something like this, then so was he. "Yeah, I guess," he answered. He looked over to Alexandria as she started to blush. Obviously she was still a little uncomfortable with showing her body. "I mean if it's okay with you guys, then I have no problem with it. I just won't look," he explained.

Astrid rolled her eyes at Hiccup. He was still a little uncomfortable with being around her and Alexandria in their underwear. If they were going to have a good sex life, hell even a good relationship, they needed to be comfortable with each other's bodies. Astrid was very comfortable showing her body, she would even purposely strip down nude in front of him. Somehow she was going to have to make Hiccup comfortable with her.

She tried to think of ideas but they all led to both of them, in the end, being nude. For some reason the idea of the two of the nude seemed okay to her, but she knew that Hiccup would throw a fit. The both of them knew that her reputation meant everything to her and her family. If they stripped down nude, they would gain the reputation of being a whore and a jackass.

Suddenly as she looked down to his left hand it came to her. She picked up his left hand and put it on her upper thigh. It was very close to that "forbidden spot" on her body, but it was to help him.

She kept his hand in that spot for a while, as she made sure he wasn't going to jerk away. As soon as she felt that he wouldn't pull away she let go of his hand. At first he didn't move, but as he got more comfortable he rubbed Astrid's leg with his hand.

He couldn't believe how soft and smooth her leg was. Her body was so warm and soft. He soon became bolder with his movement as he started to move up and down her leg.

Astrid tensed up a little as she felt Hiccup touch her inner thigh. He was dangerously closed to that "forbidden spot", but she couldn't stop him. She loved it. She was getting hotter and- oh no! She had to stop him! Now!

She grabbed his and before he could tell what happened and pulled it off her inner thigh. He then jerked it back against his chest and gave her a terrified look. "Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed. Astrid looked at him a little annoyed. "Just don't let it happen again," she said.

Alexandria could tell by the way Astrid acted that she came a little while Hiccup was feeling her up. She gave Astrid a sly look to show her that she knew what had happened. Astrid of course glared back at Alexandria. Hiccup was just a little confused by what was going on.

Both Alexandria and Astrid couldn't believe, in their own way, what had just happened. Astrid was pissed off that she couldn't control herself as she was letting Hiccup feel her up. Alexandria was impressed that it took so little to make Astrid "satisfied". Alexandria looked over at Hiccup with the same sly expression that she gave Astrid.

This was the last straw for Astrid. She got up and grabbed Alexandria's wrist and pulled her away. She dragged her far enough where Hiccup couldn't quiet hear them. "What the fuck!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup clearly heard that and could tell that Astrid was angry at Alexandria, but didn't know why. "You girls okay?" he asked. Astrid just glared at Hiccup, which shut him up pretty quickly.

Astrid now turned her attention back to Alexandria. "If you say anything to anyone I will beat you," Astrid threatened. Alexandria didn't take the threat seriously and simply giggled. "Well... Obviously it doesn't take much to satisfy you," she giggled. Astrid just clenched her fist and tried to calm down. Obviously this wasn't going to work. "Look I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell Hiccup," Alexandria said.

Astrid was floored; she had to tell Hiccup? What she going to say? There wasn't a single reaction that Hiccup could have that would be good. "I have to do what!?" Astrid exclaimed. Alexandria gave Astrid a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. This will make him be a little more careful when he's feeling you up," she said.

For once Astrid could see Hiccup being more careful around her, especially out in public. She looked back at Hiccup then back at Alexandria. "Is it noticeable?" Astrid asked. Alexandria giggled and put her hand on Astrid's back. "Only if you look directly at it, but I doubt Hiccup will look at your panties," she said. Astrid started to laugh and agreed. She knew that Hiccup thought that if he looked at her panties that she would pummel him. "Okay. I'll tell him," Astrid said.

The two walked back to Hiccup and sat down on the bench. Astrid sat to Hiccup's left and Alexandria sat to his right. Astrid was very close to Hiccup, while Alexandria kept her distance. "You girls okay? You seemed pretty angry there Astrid," Hiccup said. Astrid looked fairly nervous as she tried to tell Hiccup what he did to her. "Um... Hiccup... Uh... You... Um... When you were... Um..."

Hiccup could tell that he did something to Astrid while he was rubbing her leg. Though he didn't what he did, he apologized for it anyway. "Oh... Um... Sorry Astrid. It won't happen again," he said. Astrid stopped him right there; putting her right hand on his thigh. "It's okay. Just don't... You know... Do that," she said.

Now Hiccup knew what he did and started to panic and apologize. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... You know!" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid smiled and calmed Hiccup down by kissing him passionately. It worked, sort of. Astrid got work up quickly after she kissed him, and so did Hiccup.

The two of them blushed bright red and broke eye contact right away. "Um... I'll try to be more careful," Hiccup said. Astrid glanced at him and smiled. "Um... Yeah... Okay," she answered. Astrid took her hand off Hiccup's thigh and placed it on the bench. Hiccup put his hand on his thighs and leaned forward. There was obvious awkwardness about the whole situation.

Alexandria looked at the two with envy; they were the perfect match. She wanted to be in that kind of relationship, but knew it would be a long time before she found her special someone. She started to look depressed as she watched them, and Astrid took note of this.

The awkwardness seemed to disappear as she watched Alexandria get more and more depressed. Hiccup started to notice this as well. "Are you okay, Alexandria?" he asked.

Alexandria snapped out of a daze and back to reality. "Oh! Sorry! I must have spaced out for a second," she said. She sighed as she drifted off into space. She knew that she wouldn't find another guy like Hiccup; she had her one shot and she blew it. As she thought of the fact that she may never find a guy like Hiccup, Alexandria started to tear up.

Astrid pulled Hiccup aside at that point. "I need to talk to you, Hiccup," she said. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the far end of the room. "What's wrong Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked back at Alexandria with a worried look on her face. She knew that Alexandria had a crush on Hiccup. The problem was that she was in a relationship with him, and because of that Alexandria was starting to give up on herself. "Look. Alexandria is in love with you, okay. But we are in a relationship, so she giving up on herself," Astrid explained.

Hiccup understood part of it; Alexandria loved him, but couldn't be with him and was giving up. "Uh... Okay," he said. He didn't know why Astrid wanted him to know this, until she told him what she wanted him to do. "Well, I want you to kiss her. That way she won't be so damn depressed," Astrid said. Hiccup's eyes went wide. "You want me to do what?!" he exclaimed. It was loud enough for Alexandria to hear. Immediately Astrid shushed him and explained. "Look. I don't care if you kiss her as long as you don't make-out with her. Guys like you are hard to find, and... And if I wasn't around she would be the one I would want you to be with," she said.

Hiccup looked at her a little skeptical of the whole thing. "Since when did Astrid care about another girl's feeling?" Hiccup thought. It just didn't make sense to him. Astrid was acting like she didn't care, but Hiccup knew deep down she did. Though he knew if he said anything he would screw something up between them. "Are you sure it's okay? What if she starts making-out with me?" Hiccup asked. Astrid just glared at him. Hiccup just sighed and walked back to the bench.

As he sat down next to Alexandria, she asked what Astrid wanted him to do. When Hiccup said that she wanted him to kiss her, Alexandria was surprised. They were both very nervous as they leaned in to kiss, but it all seemed to melt away as soon as Hiccup planted his lips firmly on Alexandria's lips. She suddenly gained the courage to pull Hiccup in and make-out with him.

Astrid stood there motionless as she watched Hiccup struggle to pull away. This was exactly what Hiccup was worried about. Astrid violently pulled the two apart and looked at Hiccup with a worried expression. "Thank Astrid," Hiccup panted.

Alexandria looked terrified as she realized what she did. The blood had drained from her face, her heart was racing, and her adrenaline was pumping. She was going to have to run for her life; Astrid was literally going to kill her. This was it. "I'm sorry Hiccup," Astrid said. Alexandria was shocked; Astrid didn't sound angry. In fact she sounded worried, but as Astrid turned her attention to her, Alexandria braced for a beating.

"Um... What are you doing?" Astrid asked. Alexandria opened her eyes; surprised that Astrid wasn't going to beat her. Astrid sat down next to Alexandria and gave her warm, soft smile. "Well... That was unexpected. I like your style Alex," she said. Alexandria was surprised that Astrid was being so friendly to the girl that tried to make-out with her boyfriend.

Astrid could tell that Alexandria was scared and told her that she would beat her. It didn't help at all. "Alex, I promise that I won't hurt you. I'm just a little surprised, that's all," Astrid said. Finally Alexandria apologized. Astrid just laughed and said as long as it didn't happen again, they were fine.

"It's getting late. I better head home," Astrid said. Immediately Hiccup stopped her. "Wait. Astrid. Why don't you stay the night. After all your parents are going to be mad if you walk in this late," he said. Astrid stopped in her tracks. Hiccup was right about her parents and took him up on his offer. "Alright, I'll stay," she said. Hiccup gestured to the bed saying that she could sleep with Alexandria. Astrid immediately objected; saying that she would sleep on the bench. After a bit of arguing Hiccup gave up and got a cover for Astrid.

As he covered her up only then did her see the tiny wet spot on Astrid panties. "I can't believe I did that," he thought as he climbed into bed. As all three drifted off to sleep Astrid said goodnight to Hiccup. "I love you," she said. Hiccup just had one thing he could think of to say, "I know." They soon fell asleep, unaware that the morning would be just as crazy.

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I've been getting some good reviews. Take a look.**

**From Geust: "Let's Go, AppleDash! Let's Go! Let's Go, AppleDash! Let's Go! Update Your Stroy! Right Now! Update your stroy! Right now!" What do you think? Am I a good cheerleader or what?**

**AnonymousBoy: I have to admit this stroy is great and is Alexandria really a half blood? Because if she is she should be a dauther of Venus the Roman Goddess of a thought.**

**Blackirean Boltien: Great , nice story I'm looking forward for the next chapter.**


	3. An Unforgettable Morning

Chapter 3: An Unforgettable Morning

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Originally this chapter was going to be a two part chapter that would introduce another story that is on my deviantART account (also called AppleDash22) called "Dimensions". The idea was quickly scrapped when a review from a guest suggested that Alexandria should be the Roman Goddess Venus and immediately I took the idea and ran with it. It will be hinted every once in a while, I just need to work out how to do it. I also tried a new style of show scene transitions by marking them with a 0000. Hopefully this will make it easier to read and follow.**

0000

Hiccup woke up the next morning to Toothless nudging him. It was Toothless's way of saying that Hiccup slept late. "Alright. Alright, I'm up. I'm up," Hiccup said.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he started to sit up. He then noticed Alexandria sleeping in her underwear right next to him. At first he was surprised, but it quickly went away when Toothless nudged him again. "Oh! Right! Sorry bud," Hiccup said. Hiccup looked back at the sleeping Alexandria as he put on his prosthetic left foot. He was a little confused on why Alexandria felt comfortable sleeping in her underwear next to him.

Toothless nudged Hiccup a third time; he was obviously hungry. "Alright bud. Sorry," Hiccup said. He then walked to the back door and got a basket of fish for Toothless. He dumped it on the ground by the back porch and let the 160 year old Night Fury dig in.

Hiccup watched as his dragon eat happily as he started to remember a dream he had the previous night. It was one of the best dreams he had ever had. The problem was that nothing, he thought, provoke him to dream about what he dreamed about. "Hey Toothless, have you ever had any weird dreams before?" he asked. Toothless perked up at the question, showing in his own way that he did have "weird dreams" every once in a while.

Hiccup chuckled at the dragon's display and thanked him. Whenever Toothless was happy, he was happy. "Alright bud, you can keep eating," he said. Toothless came up to Hiccup and started to nuzzle him. Hiccup playfully pushed Toothless back and the young dragon stopped and continued to eat. "I'm going to go inside, Toothless. I'll leave the door open a little so you can come in," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded and continued to eat.

Hiccup then went inside and made himself something to eat. Since it was the middle of both the growing season and the beginning of the harvest season there wasn't a lot to eat. The one thing that Hiccup could find was oats and some apples Stoick had bought from a merchant that had come to Berk. There was also some wild boar meat and some yak milk. "I guess it's oatmeal again," Hiccup sighed.

Hiccup started to make a bowl of hot oatmeal with some apple slices for flavor. Every so often he would hear Alexandria move. After a while of this Hiccup heard Alexandria start to get up. "You awake?" Hiccup joked. Alexandria giggled as she started to stretch. There was enough light for Hiccup to see Alexandria's smooth ivory skin.

She was still a little groggy from waking up. She cracked her back; thrusting her stomach forward. It made Hiccup a little uneasy. "Yeah," Alexandria answered. She got up and walked over to Hiccup. "Is that what you're having for breakfast?" she asked.

Hiccup was avoiding eye contact with Alexandria as he answered. He clearly remembered her being very nervous last night. What happened last night? "Are you going to get dressed?" Hiccup asked. He didn't notice that Alexandria was folding a second pile of clothes that weren't hers. "Yeah, in a second. I just have to fold up my clothes," she said.

Alexandria could tell that Hiccup was uncomfortable with her in her underwear. She smiled at him as he sat down to eat at the table. She knew that didn't remember what happened last night. "Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Alexandria asked. As she expected, Hiccup nodded and explained what happened in his "dream".

She found it amusing that Hiccup said that Astrid had come to the house and confessed to him in his "dream". It was amusing because she knew that it wasn't a "dream". She started to giggle as she remembered every little embarrassing detail, well embarrassing for Hiccup that is.

Hiccup took note of the giggling "Half-Blood" and asked her why she was giggling. "Oh no reason," she said. Hiccup was even more confused by the fact that Alexandria knew something that he didn't. In fact she had started giggling as soon as he was halfway through explaining what had happened in his "dream". It made him wonder if she had a similar "dream".

It wasn't long until Alexandria was dressed in a crimson red leather skirt and a grey wool tunic with long sleeves. She was also wearing her leggings that came halfway up her thighs. "I'm dressed now," she said. Hiccup kept his eyes away from Alexandria since she was in her underwear. Hiccup turned around to look at Alexandria and smiled. "Well you are definitely ready for dragon training," he chuckled. Alexandria giggled and said that she was ready for a lot more.

The way Alexandria had said that made it sound like she was flirting with him. He wondered why she was giddy. "Well... Um... We'll have to find Star," he said, changing the topic. Alexandria agreed and said that they would have to get approval from Star's mother. Hiccup knew that was going to be a problem.

Suddenly Hiccup noticed that "someone" was sleeping on the bench. He saw that "someone" was beginning to stir under some covers. He was a little surprised when he heard a familiar voice. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Astrid joked.

Hiccup quickly looked at the bench to see Astrid poking her head out from under the covers. "ASTRID!?" Hiccup blurted out. Astrid was a little confused on why Hiccup was so surprised. She sat up to reveal her breast band and her smooth ivory skin. This startled him as he quickly averted his eyes.

This immediately made Astrid upset. "Why the hell are you looking away!?" she yelled. Hiccup answered Astrid question with one of his own. "Why are you here in your underwear?" Hiccup asked. This got Astrid's attention. She looked over at Alexandria, who giggling like a child. "Why doesn't he remember anything from last night?" Astrid asked. Alexandria explained that Hiccup thought that the entire night was a "dream".

Hiccup was still very confused on why Astrid was in her underwear. Astrid on the other hand was confused on why Hiccup thought that last night was a "dream". Hiccup feels Astrid giving him that skeptical look. "You know, it's okay to look at me," Astrid said. Hiccup took a deep breath and shyly turned his head. He was blushing profusely as she looked back at him. "So you don't remember what happened," she said.

Hiccup was surprised to see that Astrid was starting to blush. "Um... No, not really," he said. The first thing that ran through Astrid's head was that she was going to have to confess to Hiccup again. Great, it was so embarrassing the last; how was she going to do it again. The thought of trying to confess to him made her nervous as hell.

As she tried to think of how she was going to confess, Hiccup had walked up and sat down next to her. He was close enough in a way that showed he cared. When Hiccup saw that Astrid had started blushing, he remembered that she confessed. He put his hand on top of hers to show that he remembered.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup and gave a soft smile. "I guess it wasn't a dream," he said shyly. Astrid put her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. "No, it wasn't," she cooed.

Hiccup's hand was dangerously close to that "forbidden spot". He clearly remembered what happened after he felt her up. Hiccup began to run the events through his head and thought of ways not to excite her. Astrid could feel that Hiccup had tensed up and was being careful not to move. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup began to blush as he explained what he remembered. "Um... Astrid... Do you... Um... Remember what happened last night as I touched you?" he asked. Astrid looked up at Hiccup with embarrassment. Of course she remembered what happened that night; it was a night she will never forget. "Y-yeah," she answered.

Hiccup could hear the embarrassment in Astrid's voice and apologized. "W-what are you apologizing for? I was the one who couldn't control myself," Astrid said. Hiccup nodded but continued to apologize. "I know, but I shouldn't have... You know," he replied. Astrid rolled her eyes and put her head back on his shoulder. "Fine, I forgive you," she said.

Even though she said it sarcastically Hiccup knew she meant it. Mainly because he could see how embarrassed she was for making him do something like that. "Thanks Astrid," he said. Astrid buried her face in the crook of Hiccup's neck out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. Hiccup brushed aside Astrid's hair and kissed her head. "I know," he said.

The two held each other for a few minutes as they reminisced on what happened last night. They soon separated when Astrid made a simple comment. "You know, I'm still in my underwear," she said. Hiccup was suddenly embarrassed and broke off the embrace. "Oh right. Why don't you get dressed," Hiccup said. Astrid gave him her usual skeptical smile and gave a soft chuckle.

Astrid got up with the cover wrapped around her waist and walked over to her clothes. Hiccup looked away as Astrid dropped the cover to reveal a small discolored spot on her panties. "You're not looking right?" Astrid asked. Hiccup answered quickly. "Nope," he said. Astrid chuckled at Hiccup; she had a feeling this was going to be a regular thing with Hiccup.

As she put on her clothes, Astrid felt a strange sense of disappointment. She wanted him to see her without her underwear, but at the same time she wanted to see what made him a man; she wanted to see his cock. She knew that he would never show her "it", unless they were doing "it". That was the problem with him: he was too modest sometimes.

Astrid finished getting dressed and looked over at Hiccup. "You can look now," she said. Hiccup turned around and got a good look at Astrid. She was blushing profusely as she continued to think of seeing Hiccup's cock. "Astrid? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head and forced herself back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Astrid walked back to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said. Astrid then happily walked out the door, leaving Hiccup generally confused.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked. The tone in his voice seemed to suggest that he was being serious. Alexandria rolled her eyes saying that he had won her over. This confused him even more; won her over, that wasn't what he meant. He knew he had won him over; what he wanted to know was why she was acting so girly. As soon as he asked about that Alexandria shrugged. "Oh. Well, I can't help you there," she chuckled.

It was a little less obvious that Alexandria was just as confused as Hiccup. She was giggling and smiling as Hiccup tried to piece together what just happened. "You know, she's probably just happy to get it off her chest," Alexandria said. Hiccup agreed somewhat. That was probably true, but Astrid still wouldn't completely act like that.

Hiccup decided ask Astrid about the way she acting later. He looked over at Alexandria and said that they should probably look for Star. Alexandria smiled and said that she knew exactly where she would be. Hiccup started to laugh at Alexandria's comment. "And just how do you know where Star will be?" Hiccup laughed. Alexandria walked up to Hiccup and looked in his eyes with a flirtatious look. "Because she knows that Toothless is a friend," she said.

The way she said that made it sound like she was flirting with him. It seemed to come out of nowhere, but Hiccup had some idea why she was talking like that. "Um... Okay," Hiccup said. Alexandria giggled and said that he needed to get dressed before they headed out.

Hiccup looked at himself and immediately realized he was still in his pajamas. He looked back at Alexandria with a nervous smile. "Um... Can you give me some privacy?" he asked. Alexandria smile and walked out the door, allowing Hiccup to get dressed.

0000

When Alexandria saw Hiccup, she was surprised to see that he was dressed differently than yesterday. He was wearing a forest green wool tunic with dark brown leather pants. "Where did you get the pants?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup sighed and said that his father gave them to him.

"It must be nice to have a father like him," Alexandria said. She had suddenly become depressed after Hiccup mentioned Stoick. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria looked up with a somber smile on her face. "Yeah," she answered. Hiccup was worried that he may have said something that made her upset. "Look, I'm sorry if I said something that made you upset," he said. With that same somber smile Alexandria explained that she wasn't upset. "My dad died a year ago, and I was just reminiscing about him," she said.

Hiccup apologized and said that his mother had died in a freak storm while she was out on a fishing voyage. He explained that the helmet that Stoick wore was half of his mother's breastplate, and that he had the other half. Alexandria smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "My dad died fighting the Green Death," she said.

Hiccup was speechless; her father was there when he fought the Green Death. He was partly responsible for his death. If he had just gotten there sooner he could've saved her father. "I'm so sorry! If I had just gotten there sooner," he said. Alexandria looked at him with general confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Hiccup explained that he was there that day; he fought the Green Death. He said that he was responsible for leading the Vikings to the Dragon's Nest. He said that he put everyone at risk for his "stupid idea". He was the reason her father was dead.

"No, you're not the reason my dad is dead. Ever since Vikings sailed here, we have been fighting dragons and trying to find the nest. No one knew what exactly what we were up against, except a few. My dad was one of them," Alexandria explained. Hiccup looked at Alexandria; confused about what she was talking about. "My dad had been in the Dragon's Nest, studying dragons a few years before that faithful day. He was fascinated with them and it rubbed off on me. My dad was considered a freak back home," she explained.

Another Viking interested in dragons that didn't want to kill then? Hiccup thought that there wasn't a single Viking except himself and Astrid that thought that dragons were just as scared as them. "So your dad was just dragged in a war that he wanted no part of," Hiccup said. Alexandria smiled and nodded. "And I guess that the Meathead Clan still think that dragons are a threat," Hiccup said. Alexandria nodded again. "Yeah, that's why I want to be a dragon trainer. To continue my dad's work and learn as much as I can about them," she said.

Hiccup smiled and said that Alexandria had the best motivation a Dragon Trainer could have. He said that he felt that her father was like him and that he wished that there were more Vikings like Alexandria's father. "You know, I should pay my respects to your father. Is he buried in the Meathead Graveyard?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria nodded and said that her father was good friends with the Meathead's chief.

"So you must be good friends with Thuggery," Hiccup said. Alexandria shrugged and said that Thuggery liked her but his father hated her. This didn't sit well with Hiccup. By the sound of it Alexandria had no friend except himself and Astrid. "Hey! Why don't we go find Star, okay?" Alexandria said. Hiccup smiled and agreed.

0000

After walking in the forest for a while, Hiccup and Toothless were wondering where Alexandria was going. "Um... Where are we going?" Hiccup finally asked. Alexandria looked back at the two and started to laugh. "My dad said that there was a cove nearby. He said he saw a Night Fury there once," she said.

Hiccup and Toothless knew what she was talking about. "That had to be a year ago," Hiccup said. Alexandria nodded. "Yeah, he said that a young Viking was using an 'unusual' method to deal with dragons. I guess that Viking was you," she said. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. How could he miss a Viking like him? "Well I wish I had known that. I would have loved to meet him," he said. Alexandria giggled and said that her father was considered a bit of a freak there too, which made Hiccup even more annoyed.

Soon they reached the cove and saw three Night Furies; the 210 year old mother Night Fury, Star, and a 75 year old male Night Fury. "Well it looks like Thunder is here too," Alexandria said. Hiccup looked over to Alexandria with confusion. "Thunder?" he asked. Alexandria explained that Thunder was Star's brother. She said that Thunder was just as protective of Star as her mother. "Great. Just how are we going to do this?" Hiccup sarcastically asked.

It was then that Toothless jumped down and cautiously walked up to the young mother. Hiccup and Alexandria couldn't believe how bold Toothless was being until they noticed that the mother Night Fury was injured. "Come on," Hiccup said.

They quickly scrambled down the side of the cliff and ran toward the 210 year old Night Fury. Star was immediately happy to see them, but Thunder was a little skeptical of Hiccup. Out of all of them the mother Night Fury was somewhat happy to see them. "Alexandria! Go get my dad and his Thunderdrum!" Hiccup yelled. Alexandria nodded and ran back to the village with Star following close behind.

Hiccup turned his attention to Thunder. Obviously he wasn't sure if Hiccup and Toothless was a threat or not. After all, his mother was attacked. As soon as Hiccup got a good look at the 210 year old Night Fury he noticed a disturbing thing; the wounds were from a battle axe. Hiccup looked for something to show that the Viking that attacked Star's mother was here. He quickly found a broken handle with a bit of blood splattered on it. As soon as he saw it he knew who attacked Star's mother.

0000

Meanwhile Astrid was happily talking to Stoick. "So you saw me when you left?" Astrid asked. Stoick nodded and said that he also notice the pile of clothes on the floor. Astrid apologized and said that she was trying to help Alexandria get over her insecurities. "Ya don't need ta apologize. I'm happy fer ya. In fact, I was- What in Thor's name?!"

Stoick and Astrid looked over at Alexandria who was running toward them with Star following her. "STOICK! We need your help!" she called out. Stoick looked at Astrid then back at Alexandria. "What happened, and who is that?" Stoick asked. Alexandria explained that the Night Fury next to her was named Star and that her mother had been attacked. "What do you want me ta do?" Stoick asked.

Alexandria looked over at Astrid and asked if she would help them. Without hesitation Astrid said that she would help. "We'll need both your dragons and a tarp large enough and strong enough to hold a 210 year old Night Fury," Alexandria said. She also said that Star's mother was at the cove and that Hiccup and Toothless was there.

Astrid and Stoick quickly grabbed their dragons and flew off to the cove. "Just follow me chief. I know exactly where this cove is," Astrid said. Stoick nodded and told Astrid to lead the way.

0000

Meanwhile back at the cove, Hiccup was doing what he could to help the mother Night Fury. As a result of helping her, he had gained her trust. Thunder, on the other hand, stayed back. Every once in a while Hiccup would look over to his right to see Thunder glaring at him as he treated the 210 year old Night Fury. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," he said.

The mother Night Fury seemed to be at peace now. She now realized why Star trusted these humans so much. They weren't all bad like the Viking that attacked her. No, most of them were probably like this human. Even the Viking girl she attacked. Now she was regretting attack a human that was defenseless to begin with.

The mother Night Fury let out a depressed sigh as she realized how blind she was toward the humans. "What's wrong Blackhawk?" Hiccup asked. The mother Night Fury perked up when she heard the name Blackhawk. She cocked her head in curiosity. "Hey, I have to call you something don't I?" Hiccup said.

Blackhawk; the name seemed powerful, yet beautiful. The mother Night Fury gave a soft smile and nodded. Hiccup could tell that she loved the name and continued to use it. "Well Blackhawk, my dad will be here with Alexandria and Star, and we'll take you to Gobber. He will fix you up, good as new," he said. Blackhawk was a little unsure about these two other humans Hiccup was talking about. What if they were leading them into a trap? She looked over at Toothless with concern, and Toothless walked up and nuzzled her. It was a dragon's way of saying that it would be okay.

Though it almost impossible to tell if a dragon, especially a Night Fury, was blushing, Hiccup could tell from the look in Blackhawk's eye that she was embarrassed. Hiccup looked at Toothless with a skeptical smile on his face. Toothless cocked his head in curiosity, unsure of what he did.

It was then that the three noticed that Thunder was cautiously walking up to Hiccup. The look on the 75 year old Night Fury was one of great skepticism. Suddenly when Thunder was just 10 feet in front of Hiccup it looked over to the opening of the cove and started growl furiously. Blackhawk looked at the opening with a curious look on her face.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out. Thank the gods, it was Astrid. She flew in holding on to Stormfly with her one good arm. Stoick was right behind her with a tarp clench in his Thunderdrum's mouth. "We came as soon as we heard," Stoick said. Hiccup grabbed the tarp and spread it out on the ground. He then noticed that Thunder was growling at Astrid, thinking that she was a threat and Hiccup knew why.

"Son, do ya know who did this?" Stoick asked. Astrid gave a frustrated sigh. She knew exactly who did it. "It was my dad," she said. Hiccup nodded, the look on his face being very serious. Stoick gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Hiccup. "Do ya have any proof?" he asked. Last time they accused a Mildew of doing harm to the dragons, Hiccup had no proof. "I found the handle for a battle axe with blood on it," Hiccup said as he handed Stoick the broken handle.

When it came to weapons, Hiccup knew whose was whose just by the handle. Stoick knew this and trusted his son's knowledge with weapons enough to agree. "Astrid. You and Hiccup take this dragon ta Gobber. I'm going ta consult with the elder on what ta do about your father," Stoick said. He then mounted his Thunderdrum and flew back to the village.

"Astrid, are you okay to fly back to the village?" Hiccup asked. Astrid knew that Hiccup was worried about her arm; it made flying very difficult. Astrid gave a nervous smile and nodded. "I think so. It's just that it's tougher to hold on," she said. Hiccup looked back to Blackhawk then back at Astrid. "Then we'll have to fly slowly," he said.

Astrid agreed and mounted Stormfly. She looked over at Thunder and apologized. "I'm sorry for what my dad did. I would be mad too if someone I loved was attacked," she said in a somber tone. She looked over at Hiccup with the same somber smile that Alexandria had earlier. "Let's go Hiccup," she said. The two took off and headed to the village.

0000

They soon arrived at Gobber's workshop and called out his name. "Quit yer yellin'!" he called out. As soon as Gobber got one look at Blackhawk, he knew it was bad. He looked at her closely; making sure the wounds weren't too deep. "Can you help her?" Hiccup asked. Gobber looked up at Hiccup and nodded. "Aye! Ah dragon's skin is tough. This is teh dragon equivalent of ah paper cut," he laughed.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at Gobber with confusion. "What?" Hiccup asked. Gobber gave a frustrated sigh, but as he was about to explain another voice called out. "He's right! I had completely forgotten to tell you Hiccup!" Alexandria called out. The three Vikings turned around to see Alexandria running up to them with Star following close behind her. "Oi! Who's this?" Gobber asked.

Alexandria stopped right next to Hiccup and introduced herself to Gobber. "My name is Alexandria. I'm being trained to be the Meathead Clan's Dragon Trainer," she said. Gobber looked at her with a great deal of confusion. "Alexandria? Are ya from the Republic of Rome?" he asked. Alexandria laughed and corrected him slightly. "It's called the Republic of Roma, and no. I'm a 'half-blood'," she said. This confused Gobber even more, until Alexandria explained that Gobber had met her father a year ago when he was training Hiccup and the others.

"Ah! Yer Erickson's daughter! I completely fergot," he said. Alexandria smiled and said that "Star's mother" was okay to go to Hiccup's house. Gobber agreed and sent them off.

As they walked back to Hiccup's house, Alexandria started to giggle as see looked at Hiccup. She even shot him seductive looks with Astrid just six inches away. It annoyed the hell out of Astrid and made Hiccup nervous. "Um... Alexandria? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

When Hiccup asked Alexandria what she was doing, she shook her head as if to bring herself back to reality. "What? Oh sorry. I must have spaced out there," she said. Now Hiccup was confused. She was being flirtatious with him and she, for some reason, didn't realize it. "Um... Why were you looking at me like that?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria cocked her head and looked at him with a confused look. "Like what?" she asked. "You were looking at him seductively," Astrid said.

Alexandria put her hand on her head and apologized. She explained that her mom said that she may be a Roman Goddess named Venus. "Venus?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria took a deep breath and began to explain who Venus was. "Venus is the Roman Goddess of Love, Sex, Fertility, and for some reason Victory. My mom thinks that I may have been blessed by Venus to help struggling couples find happiness," she said.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with confusion. Hiccup then looked back at Alexandria and chuckled. "Well you did get Astrid to strip and show her body," he said. Astrid punched him in the arm then smiled at him. Hiccup apologized and received another punch from her. "That's for apologizing," she said.

Hiccup would never understand Astrid's sense of what she wanted him to do and what she didn't want him to do. "Then why did you punch me earlier?" he asked. Instead of answering, Astrid kissed him. "That's for... Me," she said. Hiccup rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Astrid's cheek.

He was getting bolder when it came to kissing her. A year ago he would never even dare get close enough to hold her hand. He felt that one wrong move would mean death. Now he was kissing her in public.

"Hey Hiccup! It looks like you guys are having some fun," Tuffnut said. Hiccup and Astrid looked behind them to see Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs walking up to them. At first they didn't notice Alexandria, but as they started to tease Hiccup, Fishlegs noticed her. "Oh! Are you the new Dragon Trainer?" Fishlegs asked. Tuffnut and Snoutlout looked over to see who Fishlegs was talking to. They were surprised to see the young "Half-Blood" as she shyly nodded to Fishlegs.

"Well... Who is this?" Tuffnut asked. Snotlout looked at Hiccup with a look of complete hatred. "How the hell do you have both Astrid and this beautiful Goddess?!" he asked in anger. Hiccup was quick to say that he was only "dating" Astrid, but immediately regretted saying it. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Snotlout yelled furiously.

Hiccup now feared for his life. Snotlout was twice his strength and like Astrid, could pummel him to a bloody pulp. But before Snotlout could get his hands on him, Astrid pulled out a dagger and put it up to Snotlout's throat. "Yes, we're dating, and if you ever hurt Hiccup, I will kill you," she said in a cold threatening manner. Astrid pulled the dagger away from his throat and glared at him. He started to walk away, saying that it wasn't over.

Meanwhile Tuffnut and Fishlegs asked Alexandria for her name. She took a deep breath and introduced herself. "My name is Alexandria. I'm from the Meathead Clan," she said. Tuffnut was thrown off by the name, but Fishlegs was right on it. He introduced himself and asked which one of her parents were Roman. Immediately Hiccup yelled at Fishlegs, but Alexandria giggled and said it was okay. "My mom is from Florence in the Republic of Roma," she said.

Tuffnut was shocked that Alexandria was a "Half-Blood". She looked like a typical Viking, only the name gave away her Roman Heritage. Tuffnut looked at her in complete disbelief. "So you're a 'Half-Blood'?" he asked. Fishlegs turned to Tuffnut and answered for her. "Of course she's a 'Half-Blood', but she's nothing like I thought she would be," he said.

Alexandria took this as a compliment. "Thanks," she said shyly. Fishlegs blushed and rubbed the back of his head, saying it was no big deal. The thing for Fishlegs was that he had a similar mindset when it came to finding love. Both of them were in a similar position; Fishlegs was a nerd and Alexandria was a "Half-Blood". They really were considered outcasts to much of the Teenage Viking population.

"Well... We'll see ya later," Tuffnut said. Hiccup sigh and sarcastically said that he couldn't wait. As soon as they were out of earshot Alexandria looked and asked, "Are they really that annoying to you?" Hiccup gave a frustrated sigh and said they had nothing better to do but annoy people or act like retards. Alexandria could tell that they were going to be trouble in the future.

As they started to walk again Hiccup notice that Astrid was playing with her left ring finger. She was playing around with what looked like an imaginary engagement ring. "Hey Astrid. You okay?" he asked. Astrid didn't stop, but looked up at Hiccup. "Uh... Yeah. It's a habit," she said. Alexandria giggled and Hiccup looked at her, a little worried. Finally Astrid looked at Hiccup, straight in the eye and asked, "Hiccup, can you promise me something?"

Hiccup answered immediately with, "Sure." Astrid took a deep breath and started to blush profusely. "When you propose to me, can you make sure that you make the ring yourself?" Astrid asked. It caught Hiccup completely off guard. He turned a deep shade of red and gulped. "What?" he asked, knowing what she had just said. Astrid knew that this was sudden, but she couldn't see herself wearing anything but a wedding ring that Hiccup made.

Hiccup started to compose himself and finally answered the question. "Alright, I'll make you an engagement ring instead of buying it," he said. A big smile crept across Astrid's face. She hugged him and thanked him. Hiccup knew that this was a spur of the moment kind of thing, so he humored her by hugging her back.

When they broke off the hug, Astrid was legitimately embarrassed. Hiccup knew that she was being serious, but he was just as embarrassed by the request. They were both a deep shade of red as they looked at each other with the shyest of smiles. "Um... Let's go back to my house," Hiccup said. Astrid agreed and they continued to walk back to the house. They all knew that this unforgettable day was just beginning.

End of Chapter 3


	4. An Amazing First Date

Chapter 4: An Amazing First Date

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This chapter was originally part two of a chapter called "A Legend is Revealed". The idea for the chapter was scrapped and replaced with Hiccup and Astrid's first date. This will probably a fairly long chapter to get the feeling for what I'm trying to do. By the way I make a reference to the book series in this chapter. See if you can find it.**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 1,500 VIEWS!**

0000

As they reached the house, Hiccup gestured for Blackhawk to go inside first. She was a little hesitant at first, but Toothless once again showed her that it would be alright. She then cautiously walked into the main room; staying close to the fire. Star on the other hand ran into the house and started to rummage around.

Since both Blackhawk and Star were wild dragons, were both scared and curious of their new surroundings. And since Star was curious of where she was, she was being very destructive. She was knocking down chairs and weapon racks; not even the fireplace tools are safe.

Hiccup tried to stop her, but Star didn't listen. He called her name, but again Star ignored him. Finally Alexandria decided to step in and calm Star down. "Star. Calm down please. Remember, we're guests," she said. Immediately Blackhawk chimed in and agreed, in dragonese of course.

It didn't seem to work at first, but suddenly Star ran up to Alexandria with an excited expression on her face. "Are you calmed down now?" Alexandria asked. Star nodded and sat down in her haunches. And for the first time, Alexandria put her hand on Star.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Blackhawk were shocked; with a simple touch of the hand, Alexandria calmed Star down. Blackhawk trusted Alexandria, but she figured that this human would have trouble with her youngest dragon. Hiccup was surprised that Alexandria knew the first lesson in Dragon Training: Trust. And Toothless? He was just surprised on how quickly she calmed the young Night Fury down.

Soon Toothless and Blackhawk were talking to each other about Alexandria, and how well she did. Alexandria could tell what they were saying, well bits and pieces anyway. She smiled and started scratching under Star's chin. "Um... Alexandria, be careful," Hiccup said.

Suddenly Alexandria found that one spot that sent Star into a peaceful state. She collapsed on the floor and started to purr happily. Alexandria looked at her hand; confused on what she did. Hiccup rolled his eyes and patted Alexandria on the back. "Well you learned the first two lessons in Dragon Training: Trust, and how to calm a dragon down," he chuckled.

Alexandria looked at Star with concern as the young dragon lay motionless on the floor. Though she could hear her purring noisily, it didn't completely help her understand what she did. Blackhawk was just as confused; she knew that her youngest dragon was happy, but didn't know why.

Blackhawk couldn't ask for the same treatment either; her body stung too much to move. When she saw Star roll on her back, Blackhawk got the feeling that she loved being scratched.

Hiccup started to show Alexandria how to make a dragon happy by showing her where to scratch. As Alexandria started to scratch, Star started to shake her hind leg like a dog. She would occasionally roll around, knocking things down. Alexandria was very gentle with Star and it seed be just what she needed.

When Alexandria stopped, Star was completely calm. She laid down next to Hiccup's bed and fell asleep. "Well, she seems comfortable," Astrid said. Hiccup and Alexandria agreed and turned their attention on Blackhawk who was sitting by the fire.

Blackhawk was still a wild dragon, and wasn't quite comfortable with her surroundings. Though she didn't look comfortable on floor either. "Hey Blackhawk, why don't you lay on Toothless's bed," Hiccup said as he gestured to the large rock slab. Alexandria and Astrid were taken by surprise. "Blackhawk?" Astrid asked. Blackhawk looked over at Astrid with embarrassment. Astrid looked back squarely into Blackhawk's eyes and was immediately taken over with guilt. "It's not like that it's a bad name. It's just that I'm surprised you named her," she said.

"Well I like it," Alexandria said. Blackhawk looked at her and nodded. Alexandria took this as a thank you and smiled back at the young mother. "It's sexy and powerful. Two things you should think of when you think about a female Night Fury," she said.

Both Toothless and Blackhawk perked up when they heard this. Blackhawk looked a little embarrassed while Toothless looked nervous. Toothless looked over to Blackhawk as she gave him a shy glance. Toothless began to speak to Blackhawk in a way sounded like Hiccup trying to "flirt" with Astrid. The way Toothless was speaking made Blackhawk look at him even more shyly.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Alexandria watch as Toothless continued to flirt with the 210 year old Night Fury. Even though Astrid and Alexandria were smiling; Hiccup had a melancholy look on his face. His dragon was in love with another dragon. Sure it was bound to happen, but not like this. It just felt like it was too soon for this.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup and walked up to him. She then held his hand and asked him what was wrong. Hiccup sighed and looked directly into Astrid's eyes. "It's just that it feels too soon for this," he said. Astrid could see that Hiccup was happy for Toothless, but was also a bit sad to see his dragon grow up.

She let go of his hand and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll see you later. Okay?" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah," he answered.

But as soon as Astrid was out the door, Hiccup ran after her calling her name. She stopped outside his door and asked him what was wrong. He was a bit nervous as he tried to muster up enough courage to ask Astrid something. "Hey... Um... Do you want... Uh... Go out on a date?" he asked. Astrid was completely taken by surprise; she thought that she would be the one to ask Hiccup on a date.

Finally Astrid smiled and said, "Yes Hiccup. I'll go out on a date with you." Hiccup was immediately surprised by Astrid's response. He started to stammer and said that he didn't think she would answer so quickly. In reality it took Astrid a full minute to answer.

Hiccup didn't stop stammering until Astrid planted a kiss on Hiccup's lips. It brought him back enough to ask if tomorrow before sunset would work. Astrid smiled and said it was perfect. She then planted another kiss on Hiccup's lips and said she would see him tomorrow.

When Hiccup walked in the door, he had the biggest smile on his face possible. He sat down on the bench and sighed. "So I take it you and Astrid are going out on a date," Alexandria said. Hiccup nodded and it would be tomorrow before sunset. "So what's the plan?" Alexandria asked.

Hiccup explained that he was going to take Astrid on a "Romantic Flight" on Toothless and land in the cove after sunset. They were then going to have a picnic under the stars where Hiccup would give Astrid a gift. "What kind of gift?" Alexandria asked. She knew what he planned on giving her. "Well, as long as you don't tell Astrid, I was going to make her a ring," he said.

Alexandria rolled her eyes. She knew that Astrid was going to take this as a proposal one way or the other. "It sounds like you planned it out a long time ago," she said sarcastically. Hiccup explained that he had planned a few things out, but wasn't sure how it was going to play out. He even said that the date could lead to disaster.

0000

After talking with Alexandria, Hiccup headed to the workshop to get started on the ring. He quickly started pounding a steel ingot into a long thin strip. "Oi! Wat's all this?" Gobber asked. Hiccup turned around to see the massive Viking with a prosthetic hand and foot. "Oh... Uh... Just working on a little project," Hiccup said. He then turned around and continued to work on the ring.

The room was silent for a few seconds until Gobber spoke up. "Ah heard about Astrid yesterday," he said. Hiccup stopped abruptly and gave a frustrated sigh. "I really don't want to talk about it," he said. Gobber didn't listen and kept talking. "Ah shame really. She such a strong young lass. She was probably just humoring ya," he added.

Hiccup tried his best to keep his anger under control. He knew Gobber had a tenancy to not listen to reason, but this time it was personal. "Can you please stop talking about that?" he said. It didn't work at all. "I think it's her time of teh month," he continued.

Finally Hiccup had enough. He threw the hammer on the floor and toppled a weapon rack. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! FOR THOR'S SAKE! YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT IN THE PAST YEAR! AND IT'S NOT GONNA GET ANY FUCKING BETTER WITH VIKINGS LIKE YOU AND SNOTLOUT NOT LISTENING TO A FUCKING WORD ANYONE FUCKING SAYS!" Hiccup yelled. He started to shove things off the workbench and topple more weapon racks. It got so bad that Hiccup yelled at Gobber to leave.

By the time it was all over the workshop looked like a war zone. Weapons, both fixed and damaged, littered the floor. Even the thin strip of steel that was going to be Astrid's ring was on the floor. Hiccup started to clean up the mess. He was still angry, but he knew that he needed to clean up.

He was so focused on clean up, that when somebody walked in he brushed them aside. "Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood right now," he said in a frustrated tone. He then heard the person help with the cleanup. "Look! Just leave. I'm really not in the mood to talk," he said.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend," Astrid said. Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid picking up swords and axes off the floor. It didn't help his mood. "Sorry," he said in an even more frustrated tone. Astrid put away the swords and axes then turned her attention to Hiccup. She noticed that he had picked up a thin strip of steel. She watched him carefully as he placed it on the workbench.

"You do know I'm not humoring you, right?" she asked. Hiccup became depressed as he said yes. Deep down he wasn't really sure. "Hiccup. I would never play you, okay? I love you, and I'm starting to realize that I always have. Ever since that first flight we had on Toothless," Astrid said.

This didn't make anything any better. In fact it made it worst. "Then why did you confess last night?" Hiccup asked. Astrid didn't answer. Immediately Hiccup took this silence the wrong way. "I guess Gobber was right; you're just humoring me. Great. Just fucking great," he said. Astrid immediately started defending her love for Hiccup. "That's not true!" she yelled. This made Hiccup furious again. "Then why didn't you confess to me a year ago, huh? It's because I'm a hiccup, isn't it? I'm a fucking embarrassment to the tribe!" Hiccup roared. Astrid started to cry again. "No! That's not it! The reason I didn't confess to you was because I was scared!" she cried.

Immediately all the anger went away as Astrid broke down once more. She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Hiccup. You are not an embarrassment. I... I hate it when... You... Say things like that. It makes me upset when... You say you'll never amount to anything. When you think that no one likes you, because you're a hiccup. Hiccup. The reason I love you is because you're different. Hiccup, the reason I asked you to make that ring is because last night I saw us together. We were husband and wife. I even saw... I saw us with our first child. Hiccup. I love you and there is nothing I want more than to be with you."

After Astrid said that she started to cry and was unable to speak clearly. She was becoming a mess in her eyes. She started to apologize in a sort of bawling and babbling way. After a while of this, Hiccup knelt down next to Astrid and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Astrid. I never meant to doubt you," he said. Astrid looked up, tears still streaming down her face, but smiling.

Hiccup took this as a sign to go a little further with his apology. He took Astrid's hand and helped her to her feet. He then wiped the tears from Astrid's eyes. "Hey, look at me. I love you, Astrid, and that's not going to change. I shouldn't have doubted you. Okay?" Astrid nodded. "Come on. Let's get to the Great Hall," Hiccup suggested. Astrid agreed and walked with Hiccup toward the Great Hall.

0000

Meanwhile near the village square, Stoick was on his way to the Hofferson residence to confront Astrid's father. "Oi! Stoick!" Gobber called out. Stoick gave a frustrated sigh as stopped to talk to Gobber. "Wat is it Gobber?" he asked. Gobber walked up to Stoick, and took a deep breath as he began to explain what happened at the workshop.

"Stoick, are ya aware that yer boy is a little- Well let's just say he's as touchy as a dragon with a tooth ache," Gobber said. Stoick looked a Gobber with a quizzical expression. "Oh? And wat makes ya say that?" Stoick asked. Gobber explained that he had brought up the incident in front of the Healer's and said that Hiccup went ballistic.

Immediately Stoick was becoming just as angry at Gobber as Hiccup was. "And wat makes ya think that bringin' that up was a good idea?" he asked sarcastically. Gobber looked a little confused. "Ah thought ah mention that Astrid was just humorin' him," Gobber explained.

Now Stoick was furious. He had just talked to Astrid, and she was happy to be with Hiccup. She even said that she loved him, in her own way of course. "That's enough Gobber!" Stoick ordered. "I'll have ya know that Astrid was quite happy this morning when she was talking to me. In fact the reason she was so happy was because she said that she had confessed to my son!"

Gobber looked generally confused by this. "Confessed?" he asked. Stoick had half a mind to punch something or someone. "Yes Gobber. And it's my job to make sure that everything is in order," he said. Gobber shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Ah'll never understand teenagers. Ah mean wat does she see in him," Gobber sighed.

Stoick just rolled his eyes and continued to walk toward the Hofferson residence. "Now, if ya'll excuse me, I have an important matter to attend to," Stoick said. Gobber followed Stoick for a bit, not saying a word. "Ya know, if this is about that dragon, Ah'm very well aware of it," he said.

This stopped Stoick in his tracks. "You know?" he asked. Gobber nodded. "Aye. He came by the workshop this mornin' with the tophalf of his axe. Said he damaged it during hunting. Ah didn't believe a word of it," Gobber explained.

This made Stoick think; no one was going to believe him unless he had the top half of the axe. "Do ya have the top half of the axe?" Stoick asked. Gobber chuckled and said that he didn't even attempt to clean it up. "Ah knew ya were gonna need it after ah saw that Night Fury. I hope ya boy knows what to do with her," Gobber said. Stoick agreed and asked Gobber to grab the head of the axe.

Gobber smiled and said that it would only take him a few minutes to get the head of the axe. "Right, and while ya do that, I'll go back to my house and get the handle," Stoick said. The two agreed to meet in front of the Hofferson residence as soon as they had the two pieces.

0000

Hiccup opened the massive wooden doors to the Great Hall and saw a rather large Viking with a metal bucket on his head. "Oi! Ya here again, Astrid?" Bucket asked. Astrid nodded as she rubbed her eyes, now swollen from crying earlier. Hiccup asked if there was a bed for Astrid to sleep on and Bucket gestured to a small twin bed near the fire pit. Hiccup brought Astrid to the bed and kissed her head. "I'll see you later," he said. Astrid sighed and said okay.

Hiccup started to walk away, only looking back to see Astrid lying down in the bed. He felt bad that she had to sleep here again. It was like she was trying to avoid her family all together. The fact that he yelled at her didn't make it any better. "I'm sorry Astrid," he said to himself as he walked out the door.

0000

Hiccup returned to the workshop to finish cleaning up. "I really screwed up this time," he mumbled to himself. He picked up the swords and axes that had been thrown on the floor. He couldn't believe he did this. He even lost one of the weapons that he was supposed to repair.

"Wow. You really went berserk in here," Alexandria chuckled. Hiccup looked up to Alexandria with the three Night Furies. He smiled and went back to cleaning. "I guess you heard it from Gobber," Hiccup chuckled. Alexandria started to help with the cleanup. "I heard it from your father. He stopped by the house to pick up the handle," she explained. Hiccup sighed. He figured that the missing weapon was the top half of the axe used to attack Blackhawk.

Alexandria had taken her eyes off Star long enough for the young Night Fury to get close to a weapon rack full of damaged weapons. Alexandria looked up just as Star started to chew on a sword that had been bent up. "Star! No! Drop it!" Alexandria called out. Hiccup looked up to see Alexandria try to pull the sword from Star's mouth. She wasn't having much luck with it though. "You're not going to get far like that," Hiccup chuckled.

Alexandria wasn't in the mood for jokes and looked back at Hiccup asking for help. Hiccup rolled his eyes and picked up a chunk of iron. "Hey Star. Why don't you come over here," Hiccup said. He showed Star the chunk of iron and placed it in front of her.

Star dropped the sword and cautiously walked up to the chunk of iron. To her it looked like a black and brown rock, and she wasn't about to chew on a rock. Star sniffed the "rock" and realized what it was. She eagerly started to chew on the chunk of iron and roll around with it.

This surprised Alexandria and Blackhawk. How did Hiccup know that it was the iron that Star was after? "There. You see, all you needed to do is give them is some sort of metal chunk," Hiccup said. Alexandria looked at Star with general confusion. "Um... How did you do that?" she asked. Hiccup started to clean up again as he explained that dragons, especially young ones, have a strong need for iron.

Alexandria was glad that Hiccup knew about dragons. She knew that Hiccup was going to teach her all he knew about dragons. And she knew that she was going to teach him about how to deal with Astrid. In fact she hadn't spoke about Astrid for the whole time she had been in the workshop. "You argued with Astrid didn't you?" Alexandria asked.

Alexandria could tell just by the way Hiccup was acting that something bad happened between him and Astrid. The mood quickly turned somber as soon as Astrid was mention. Everything stopped; no was doing anything.

There were a few minutes of silent as Hiccup walked to the workbench and continued to work on the ring. "I shouldn't have doubted her. I need to do something to make it up to her. I-I need to finish this," Hiccup said. Alexandria looked over Hiccup shoulder as he was looking at his ring finger. She rolled her eyes as he scrutinized the size of his finger.

Finally Alexandria started to laugh as Hiccup started to feel the base of his finger. Hiccup Looked over at her; confused on why she was laughing. As soon as Alexandria stopped laughing she offered her ring finger. "Here. Use my finger. I'm sure I'm around the same size as Astrid," she said. Hiccup looked closely at Alexandria's ring finger and immediately noticed how small it was compared to his. It made him think of how small Astrid's fingers were. He then turned back to the workbench and continued working on the ring.

0000

It was about one in the afternoon as Stoick and Gobber walked to the Hofferson residence. Stoick had the handle of the axe, while Gobber had the head. And as they reached the door of the Hofferson residence both of them knew they were in for a fight.

Stoick knocked on the door. When the door opened there was a large Viking woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello Hilda. We're here to speak to Cadman," Stoick said. The woman was Astrid's mother, Hilda Hofferson. She gestured for them to come in the door. "I guess he did something again," Hilda said. Gobber Nodded and said that Cadman attacked Blackhawk. "Well that's not hard to believe. My husband cam home without his axe today," Hilda said.

"WHAT TEH HELL IS GOIN ON DOWN HERE!?" bellowed Cadman as he came down the stairs. Stoick stood up and glared at the mass of muscle that was Cadman Hofferson. "YA KNOW VERY DAMN WELL WHY WE'RE HERE!" Stoick yelled back. He showed Cadman the broken axe and threw it to the ground. "YA ATTACKED A DRAGON! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YA ATTACKED A MOTHER NIGHT FURY! AH DON'T WANT TO THREATEN THE PEACE BETWEEN US AND THE DRAGONS!" he yelled.

Cadman was having none of it. He was furious that Stoick had sided with "the beasts". He wanted to leave the Island of Berk because they had made peace with these "Monsters". He got right in Stoick's face and pounded his fist on a nearby table. "YER SON IS NOTHIN' BUT A DEMON FOR SIDING WITH THE THINGS!" Cadman yelled.

Stoick yelled back as loud as he could to show that he was still the chief and that Hiccup was his son and heir to the tribe. "IF YOU DON'T WATCH YER SELF, THEN YOU WILL BE EXILED!" bellowed Stoick.

"GOOD! I WANTED TO GET OFF THIS HELLHOLE SINCE WE MADE PEACE WITH THE BEASTS!" Cadman yelled. He then stormed out the door slamming it shut. This left Stoick and Hilda dumbfounded. Gobber sat back on the bench he was sitting on and rolled his eye. "Ya know, yer just givin' him wat he wants," he said. Stoick looked over at Gobber. "Ah know Gobber, but if he continues to be a threat Ah'll have to banish him," he sighed.

Hilda looked over at the broken axe and shook her head. "It's been like this for a year, and it just keeps getting worse," she sighed. Stoick gave a frustrated sigh and agreed. He explained that Cadman had gotten in a fight with Eoghan, Ruffnut and Tuffnut father. "Ah don't think it's going to get any better with my son either," Stoick said. Hilda sighed and nodded. "He's never liked that boy," she said.

Stoick knew that Hiccup was still hated by some the village, but the fact that Astrid loved him was enough to ignore what the rest of the village thought of his son. He looked over at Hilda with a receptive look on his face. "Hilda, I need to talk to you now. Gobber, why don't you head back to the workshop," he said. Gobber quickly left the house and headed back to the workshop.

Hilda had an idea of what Stoick wanted to talk about. "I'm guessing this is about Astrid," she said. Stoick smiled and nodded. "Yes. In fact she stayed at the house last night," he said. Hilda smiled; she knew that Astrid stayed the night at Hiccup's, she had told her earlier. "She told me that she had confessed to my son," Stoick added.

Hilda was shocked by this. Astrid hadn't told her about this. "She confessed to your son?" Hilda asked. Stoick nodded. Hilda thought about how Cadman would've responded to this. It wasn't pleasant. In fact it was probably a good thing that she didn't tell her; it wouldn't have gone over well with Cadman. "So you want to arrange for a marriage contract?" Hilda asked.

Hilda was surprised once again when Stoick shook his head. "No. My son has never been a traditional Viking, and I have feeling that my son has a big plan for her," Stoick said. Hilda figured that Hiccup would go out of his way to treat Astrid with the best. And in the end that's all Hilda ever really wanted for Astrid. "I think Hiccup could be getting ready to propose," Stoick said.

0000

It was nearly dusk when Hiccup finished the ring. He and Alexandria brought it to the house so Alexandria could engrave it with both Astrid's and Hiccup's name. Alexandria was still engraving when Stoick walked in the door. "Dad! You're home," Hiccup said. Alexandria looked over for a brief second as Stoick sat down on the bench. "Ah talked with Astrid today," Stoick said.

There was an audible gulp from Hiccup as soon as Stoick mentioned Astrid. When it came to talking about relationships, they didn't see eye to eye. Like any hiccup before him, Hiccup wasn't a traditional Viking and never acted like one. Stoick on the other hand was a traditional Viking, but when it came to relationships he was just as bad as Hiccup when it came to understanding women.

"So... Um... What did she say?" Hiccup asked. Stoick looked at Hiccup with a warm, soft smile. "Come here," he said, gesturing at Hiccup to take a seat next to him. Hiccup hesitated for a second; he wasn't sure why his father was so happy so suddenly.

Hiccup sat down next to Stoick, sitting far enough away to show he was nervous. "Son, when woke up and got ready to leave, Ah saw that Astrid's and Alexandria's clothes were on the floor. Ah knew that ya hadn't done anything wrong. And when Astrid told me that she had confessed to ya Ah knew that ya would treat her with the best," Stoick said.

Hiccup groaned as his father mentioned the clothes on the floor. He was still embarrassed that he had slept with a girl in her underwear with Astrid in her underwear, sleeping on the bench. He still couldn't get the image of Astrid and Alexandria, in front of him, in their underwear.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted when Stoick put his hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup. No matter wat happens, ah will always be right there. Do wat ya think is right," he said. Do what you think is right. It made Hiccup realize that what he did was wrong. That he needed to properly apologize to Astrid and be by her side. He needed to go to the Great Hall.

Hiccup got up off the bench and looked over at Stoick. "I'll be right back, dad," he said. Hiccup then walked out the door and headed for the Great Hall. When the door closed, Alexandria looked up at the door in confusion, then at Stoick. "Did he just?" Stoick nodded his head as proudly as ever. Alexandria sighed and shook her head. "The perfect match," she sighed. Stoick agreed whole heartily. "Aye, the perfect match," he said.

00000

The sun had set over Berk. The dinner rush ad left from the Great Hall, and by the time Hiccup pushed open the big heavy doors there were only one other person in there; Astrid. It felt so surreal for Hiccup as he walked up to a sleeping Astrid at the other end of the Great Hall. The hall seemed to get bigger and bigger as he tried to walk up to her. And when he finally got to her, she was sleeping soundly, with a smile on her face.

Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed. He knew better than to wake her, plus she looked so peaceful. Deep down in his heart he wanted to be with her, but he also wanted her to feel safe. He wanted to make her smile; to make her laugh; to make her happy. He started to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Astrid. I know it doesn't mean anything since you're asleep, but I'm sorry," he whispered.

Right as he started to get up, Astrid started to wake up. "Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup turned around and smiled. "Hey Astrid. You awake?" he asked. Astrid nodded as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up on the edge of the bed and Hiccup sat down next to her.

As Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes, he could see that they were still red from crying earlier. Even though she was smiling, it didn't help him feel any better. "Is something wrong?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded his head. "Yeah," he sighed.

Astrid was surprised that Hiccup was being so honest. She was even more surprised when he started apologizing. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I really should have known better. I guess If I had confessed back at the cove a year ago, maybe things would have been different," he said. Right as he asked for forgiveness, Astrid stopped him in mid-sentence by planting the most passionate kiss that she had ever given him on his lips.

When they parted 15 seconds later, Astrid was back to her old self. "That was... for apologizing," she said. Hiccup now started to tease Astrid. "Oh really? What would you do if I gave you a gift?" he chuckled. Astrid took the question seriously and answered him. "I would... Um... Maybe... Make-out with you," she said. She was obviously very embarrassed, but deep down she would love a gift from Hiccup.

Hiccup was taken off guard by the answer. He cleared his throat and started to blush. After all he was going to give her a ring at the end of their first date. "So... Um... What if it was a ring?" he asked. Astrid actually didn't know how to respond to the question. She answered it with another question. "You mean like an engagement ring?" she asked.

Hiccup now had an idea of how she was going to react when he gave her the ring. "Um... S-sure. Let's go with that," he said. Astrid gave him a sly smile as she answered him. "Well I won't tell you then," she said.

Oh great, just what Hiccup needed. Astrid was teasing him. He knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer, so he decided to offer her to stay the night at his house. "That's okay. I think I'll go home," she said.

Astrid got up and looked over at Hiccup. "Are you going to walk me home?" she asked. Hiccup smiled and got up. "Sure. Why not," he said. The two held hands as they walked out the doors of the Great Hall.

00000

"So that's what you were planning for our first date, huh?" Astrid asked. Hiccup had explained the plan for the first date except the ring. He wanted to keep that a secret. "Yeah. I'll take you on a sunset flight on Toothless. Then we'll have a picnic under the star at the cove," he said. Astrid rolled her eyes and used her good arm to punch Hiccup in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

Instead of answering him, Astrid planted another kiss on Hiccup's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said as soon as they were in front of her house. Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other goodbye and Hiccup went back to his house.

When Astrid walked in the door she saw her mother, Hilda, sitting on the bench in front of the fire. "Hey mom. Is dad home?" Astrid asked. Hilda looked over at her and shook her head. "Astrid, sweetie, I need to talk to you," she said. Astrid took a deep breath and sat down next to her mother. "Is this about dad?" she asked. Hilda shook her head and explained that Stoick had told her about Hiccup.

Astrid was immediately embarrassed. "Oh... Um... Sorry," she said. Hilda smiled at her daughter. "It's okay. I knew the two of you were a perfect match. Neither one of you were traditional Vikings. You always saw things differently," Hilda said. Astrid felt a little more comfortable, knowing that her mother was behind her 100%.

"We're going on our first date, tomorrow," Astrid said. Hilda got up and walked over to a chest. "I figured as much. I was originally going to have you wear this on your wedding day, but I think you should wear it on our first date," Hilda said as she pulled something out.

"WOW! IT'S PERFECT!" Astrid exclaimed.

00000

Hiccup walked in the door as Alexandria put the finishing touches on the ring. "Hey Hiccup," Alexandria said. Hiccup looked over Alexandria's shoulder and was impressed by the amount of progress the she made. "So are you almost done?" he asked. Alexandria giggled and she was just putting the finishing touches on the ring.

"Thanks for helping me out. I hope you find that special someone someday," Hiccup said. Alexandria smiled and handed Hiccup the ring. "I know I'll find someone," she said.

Hiccup looked at the ring in amazement. It had both his and Astrid's name on it and some Celtic knots. He then walked over to a small wooden box he made a few years ago to store bolts and placed the ring inside. "So you are going to give it to her at the end of your date?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup nodded and said that he was worried how Astrid would react.

He had the idea in his head that Astrid would take it as a proposal for marriage. It wasn't like he didn't want to be married to Astrid, he did, but he was worried that Astrid would get in trouble with her family because of this. He knew his father was with him 100%, he just wasn't sure that Astrid's family was on his side. He knew that Cadman Hofferson hated his guts but he wasn't sure about Hilda.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep? I'm sure things will be alright by the morning," Alexandria said. Hiccup sighed and walked up to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Alexandria, this time, leisurely took off her clothes and grabbed a cover. She soon fell asleep on the bench and Hiccup fell asleep on the bed.

00000

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to a wonderful smell. He sat up and saw Alexandria cooking a big breakfast for Stoick and him. She was using wild boar fat to fry some potatoes that she had shredded. She was also frying eggs and some wild boar meat. "Wow Alexandria. That smells amazing," Hiccup said.

Stoick was equally impressed by how well Alexandria knew how to cook. He had never had potatoes, eggs, and wild boar meat like this. It was truly worthy of a Viking meal.

By the time Alexandria was done, Hiccup had gotten dressed in his best tunic and pants and had feed Toothless, Blackhawk, and Star. They each received a big plate of food and started to dig in. "HOLY CRAP! THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Hiccup exclaimed. Stoick agreed and asked Alexandria where she had learned how to cook like this. "My dad was never a traditional Viking. He was only about 189 pounds and fairly tall. He found out that if you cook things in fat in adds flavor to the food, as well as making the person eating it fat," she said.

The more they ate the better the food was. By the time they were done Stoick had eaten three large helpings, Hiccup had eaten two normal helpings, and Alexandria had eaten just as much as Stoick. "Let me do the dishes," Alexandria said. Hiccup offered to help, but Alexandria said that this was one of her chores at home.

Stoick got up and said that he had to help with the harvest and walked out the door. Hiccup now turned his attention to Toothless. He hadn't told his dragon about the date, and was worried that Toothless wouldn't like the idea. "Hey Toothless. Are you okay with taking me and Astrid on a sunset flight around Berk?" he asked.

The Night Fury started jumping with joy as soon as Hiccup asked that. He was more than happy to have Hiccup and Astrid ride him on a romantic flight. It felt like they hadn't taken him on flight like this in a long time. "Alright! Alright! I get the point," Hiccup said.

"Hey Hiccup! I'm going to make the food for the picnic, okay?" Alexandria said. Hiccup said that it would be a good idea for her to help as much as she can. Hiccup wasn't good at making fancy dinners for dates. He could cook, but he couldn't cook like Alexandria. "You know, I could teach you how to cook like that," she said. Hiccup chuckled and said that it was probably a good idea.

They spent the better half of an hour working on the dinner. They made a bunch of fried potatoes, fried some chicken and wild boar, and even boiled some carrots and made a stew. Alexandria then gave Hiccup a jug of wine that she had been given to give to Stoick as a gift from her mother.

"Wait! You mean this is a jug of wine from ROME!?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria nodded and suggested that they only drink a small amount so neither one of them got wasted. Hiccup was a little hesitant, but figured that it was worth a shot.

00000

The sun was starting to set as Astrid knocked on the door to Hiccup's house. When Hiccup opened the door, he was completely shocked by the way Astrid looked. "Astrid. Um... Wow... Uh... Come in," he said. Astrid walked in the house. She was wearing a long blue silk dress with no breast band. She had let her hair down and was wearing sandals. The dress showed her chest and covered her breast completely.

When Alexandria saw this, she knew where the dress had come from. "That's a Roman Silk Dress," she said. Astrid was impressed and said that her mother suggested the dress and hair style.

Hiccup was more nervous than ever. He looked terrible compared to Astrid. There was no way she would date him looking like this. But Astrid surprised him by looking at him with just as much surprise as him. He was wearing a grey wool tunic with black wool pants. He had styled his hair in a way that made him look like a man and even washed it.

She walked up to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess we both dressed up for this," she said. Once again Hiccup was speechless. "I'll wait for you outside," she said as she walked out the door.

Almost immediately Hiccup started to panic. This was his first date with Astrid. He didn't even plan for her to dress up for him. Alexandria quickly calmed him down and said that Astrid would never leave him; that she loved him for who he was. Hiccup took a deep breath and agreed.

He grabbed the basket and walked out the door. He tied the basket to Toothless and mounted the dragon. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked. Astrid answered with a passionate kiss and the two took off on a romantic sunset flight.

00000

They flight didn't completely go as planned. Hiccup had to stop Toothless from looping a few times. The fact that Astrid's skin was on his back didn't help either. The whole flight was still romantic, but Hiccup couldn't enjoy it, since he was battling an erection.

When they landed in the cove, the sky was clear and the Harvest Moon was up. Hiccup quickly got off Toothless and started to set up the picnic. Astrid watch as Hiccup fumbled with keeping himself calm and setting up the picnic. She could see that he was semi-hard and was have a little trouble. "Having trouble Hiccup?" she laughed.

Hiccup didn't mind the joke and rolled his eyes at Astrid. When finished setting up, he had poured to small glasses of wine. The first thing Astrid noticed was the red colored drink. "So what's this?" she asked. Hiccup took a deep breath and told Astrid that it was wine from Rome.

Hiccup said that he wasn't going to drink it, because he didn't want to get drunk. Astrid agreed and said that she didn't want to be drunk either. "Well... So much for Alexandria's idea," Hiccup said. Astrid giggled and asked why Alexandria suggested for them to drink wine. Hiccup shrugged and said he had no idea what was going on in her head. "Well, either way she made an amazing dinner," Astrid said.

Hiccup and Astrid started to eat after their brush with the wine. They started to talk about the adventures they had gone on over the year. They talked about their brush with Alvin, The incident with Mildew. They even talked about the early days during Dragon Training. How Astrid always got frustrated with Hiccup when he beat a dragon. How surprised she was when she first saw Toothless. They started to reminisce about that first flight on Toothless. How things would have been different if they had confessed that night.

Now, a year later, they were back to the spot where it all began for them. The spot where they both realized they loved one another. The spot where they kissed for the first time. Now this would be the spot for them to start a new life. "Astrid, I have a gift for you," Hiccup said.

He went to the basket and pulled out the small wooden box. But before he could open it, Astrid stopped him. "If this is what I think it is, then I want you to propose to me," she said. Hiccup nodded and Astrid stood up. "You really made me a ring?" she asked. Hiccup nodded and started to blush. "Alright, then do it," she said.

It took Hiccup a while for him to come up with what to say, but when he figured out what he wanted to say it felt natural. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Astrid, I want to be with you. I want to make you smile; to make you laugh; to make you happy. Astrid, would you marry me?" he asked. Astrid took the ring and put it on her left ring finger. "Yes, Hiccup, I will marry you," she said.

Hiccup fell backwards on the ground. He had fainted for Astrid's answer, which made Astrid laugh. She would have expected something like this from Hiccup, and nothing less. She carried him to Toothless and put him on the dragon's back. She then cleaned up the picnic and mounted Toothless. "Come on Toothless. Let's take Hiccup home," she said. Toothless then made his way to the house with a now engaged Astrid and Hiccup.

-)Chapter Epilogue(-

Hiccup woke up in his bed. His head was pounding, but he knew what had happen wasn't a dream. He was engaged to Astrid. He sat up and shook his head. It was then that he felt a hand on top of his. He looked over to see Astrid, still wearing the blue silk dress. "You're awake," she said.

Hiccup nodded. "I guess it's pretty late, huh?" he asked. Astrid said that he had been out for a good two to three hours. This made it pretty close to midnight. "Astrid, you can stay here for the night," he said.

Astrid took him up on his offer. Hiccup laid back down and quickly fell asleep. Astrid, without a breast band, took off her silk dress and laid down next to Hiccup. She then wrapped her left arm around Hiccup and fell asleep next to him.

Neither of them were aware of what the morning would bring or how their relationship would go. All they knew was that they were engaged and more than boyfriend and girlfriend.

00000

**Author's Note: Okay, I have gone a little quick with the chapter, but I'm happy with it. First off Cadman is a Celtic name that means Horn of Battle; a Warrior (I have been told that Astrid is "Not related to Mildew", I know that!). I came up with Hilda's name on day one, but Cadman's original name was going to be Asguard (The home of Thor) but I quickly scrapped it. I also plan on the next chapter having lemon in it, so if you want to drop out, now is the time to do it. When I was writing this chapter a person sent me a PM asking if I could make Hiccup a Bigamist (A person with multiple wives). Though I won't really make Hiccup a Bigamist, there will be times that Alexandria, Astrid, and Hiccup are together in a similar way.**


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Author's Note: Okay Guys! This is a short chapter and sets up what is going to happen for the year (Storywise). The next chapter will give you the reaction of the teenage population on Berk as well as making another reference at the book series. Also the chapter begins with a lemon scene that I tried to make as believable as possible.**

0000

It felt like a dream that Hiccup never wanted to wake up from. He was engaged to Astrid and she was sleeping in bed with him. The only problem with is dream was that Hiccup had morningwood because Astrid was sleeping without a breast band. Her chest was pressed up against his back and Hiccup could feel her bare breast. The whole thing seemed surreal.

He was too scared to move, worried that Astrid would wake up and beat him for sleeping with her. Soon that was least of his problems as he heard a knock on the door. When Stoick walked down the stairs and saw them, he looked at Hiccup with a sarcastic smile.

Hiccup wasn't worried what his father thought about, he was worried that Cadman Hofferson, Astrid's father, was at the door. When Stoick opened the door, Hiccup was sort of relived that it was Hilda Hofferson, Astrid's mother, was at the door with some clothes. "Hello Hilda," Stoick said. Hilda smiled and handed Stoick the clothes. "I figure that Astrid had spent the night, so I decided to send her some clothes to wear. Tell me, I did what you expected happen?" Hilda said.

Stoick looked over at the sleeping Astrid and saw the ring on her left hand. He then turned to Hilda and nodded. "Then I would like to arrange a Marriage Contract between the two, so it is official. Not that they would care," Hilda said. Stoick smiled. "Aye, but Ah have some business to take care of in the village today. I'll see you at your house later today to discuss the contract," he said. Hilda nodded and said that she would also feel more comfortable if Astrid stayed away from the house for a bit. Stoick said that it would be a problem and the two headed to the village.

As soon as the door closed Hiccup slowly got up, keeping Astrid as covered up as possible. It didn't work. Astrid woke up as soon as he started to move. "Where are you going?" she asked. Hiccup froze as soon as he heard Astrid's voice. When she sat up the cover slipped down to her waist, reveling her ivory skin and bare chest.

Hiccup immediately averted his eyes, which told Astrid what was wrong. She realized that she wasn't wearing her breast band and immediately covered up her chest. But soon as she got a look at his morningwood, Astrid started to giggle. "Really Hiccup? Really?" she laughed.

Hiccup became defensive immediately. "I-i-it's not my fault! Why did you take off your dress?" he asked. Astrid scooted closer to Hiccup and whispered in his ear. "Because I love you," she whispered. This didn't help him at all. In fact it made it worse.

Astrid gave a blissful sigh and looked and the struggling Hiccup. "You know, you can look," she said. Hiccup viciously shook his head. "No way! You would call me a pervert!" he said. Astrid knew he would say this and already had a plan to get him to look. "Alright, then I guess it's okay to take off my panties if you're not going to look," she teased.

That got Hiccup's attention. "Alright! Alright! Just don't take off your panties!" he blurted out. This made Astrid laugh as hard as she could. "That's the Hiccup I'll get used to," she said. Obviously Hiccup wasn't happy, but his body said otherwise.

The situation turned awkward as soon as Hiccup had trouble walking. He was so hard that it hurt. Astrid wanted to do something to help, but that meant oral sex. She was a little scared to think that either one of them would go overboard and actually do "it".

Finally she had to ask him. "H-H-Hiccup. Do you mind if I see it?" she asked. Hiccup knew what she was asking and was just as scared as her. The look in her eyes was a mixture of fear and worry. "I-I-I'm worried that we might go overboard if you help me calm down," he said.

Astrid nodded. "I'm just a little curious that's all," she said. Hiccup asked her if she was really okay for him to "expose" what made him a guy. As soon as he saw her gulp and nod, he knew that neither one of them were ready to do "it".

Hiccup sighed and sat down next to Astrid. He started to undo the knot on his pants, but he was so nervous that he couldn't do it. Astrid started to help him and she pulled down his pants.

Since he was wearing boxers, there was a huge bulge showing how big he was. The next step for Astrid was to pull away the boxers. When she did, it revealed a seven and a half inch cock that was extremely hard. Astrid was amazed that Hiccup was so big. She imagined him with a six, even five inch cock. He was a full one and a half inch bigger than she expected.

Both of their hearts and minds were racing. They knew that they were going to have oral sex, and they were both scared. "Is it okay Hiccup? Can I do it?" Astrid asked. The tone in her voice told him that she was just as scared as he was. "Y-y-yeah," he said. He had the same tone in his voice as Astrid, and it helped ease their nerves.

Astrid slowly wrapped her hand around Hiccup's cock. She felt it throbbing and twitching. She looked up at Hiccup, who had his eyes squinted shut and his teeth clenched. "Are you okay?" she asked. Hiccup opened one of his eyes to see a terrified look in Astrid's eyes. "I'm fine," he grunted.

Astrid was a little hesitant to go further, but Hiccup leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She took this as a sign to continue. There were one of two options for her to "please" Hiccup; she could give him a blowjob or she could stroke him until he came.

She decided to give him a blowjob. She leaned in closer to the massive erection. Hiccup could feel her hot breath hit his cock. He started to move his hips upwards as Astrid wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock.

It tasted weird, but Astrid didn't care. She slowly bobbed up and down as she deepthroated the massive cock. As she heard Hiccup moan, she started to feel like a furnace. She started to sweat and go a little faster.

Soon she couldn't think straight. Her mind was a blur with so many perverted thoughts. She didn't even realize how close Hiccup was to cumming in her mouth. "Astrid! I'm about to cum!" Hiccup grunted. Astrid looked up at Hiccup for a brief second then prepared herself for the thick, white goo.

Suddenly Hiccup thrusted upward. Astrid could feel him cumming. She tried to swallow all of it, but there was too much. It started to drip down the side of his cock.

When it was all over, Hiccup fell backwards onto the bed, and Astrid started to lick up the remaining cum that had dripped down the sides. Hiccup's erection had fallen and he was out of breath. Finally Hiccup had enough breath to speak. "I'm sorry Astrid," he said.

Astrid wiped her mouth off and crawled up to Hiccup. Hiccup was still breathing really heavily. "I have to admit, you surprised me. You don't have to apologize. Hopefully we will be able to do... you know... that," she said.

She kissed Hiccup and gave a sly smile. "And I have to say, you were pretty big. I thought you were going to be a little smaller," she said. Hiccup turned his head and looked at Astrid with a look of disbelief. He couldn't believe that Astrid had even imagined him nude. "Uh... Really?" he asked. Astrid gave a sarcastic chuckle and rolled her eyes. "I've had some ideas come in and out of my head," she said.

Hiccup sat up and looked down. He was completely embarrassed by the fact he didn't see any cum on his cock. "W-wow. You... Um... did a good job," he said. Astrid sat up next to him. She was pretty satisfied of what she did. She made him "happy". She satisfied him.

Hiccup suggested that Astrid wash up. Astrid decided that it was probably a good idea and took her clothes and walked up the stairs in nothing but her panties, which had a small wet spot in the "forbidden spot". Obviously she had also been satisfied in some way.

When she was in the bathroom, Hiccup took a deep breath and started to wipe himself off. "Was it what you expected?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup immediately covered himself and looked over at Alexandria. His eyes were wide with fear as Alexandria looked directly at him. "It's okay. Obviously you weren't afraid to show Astrid," she said.

Alexandria got up and walked over to Hiccup. She sat down next to him and stared at his groin area. "Can you not stare at that?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria decided to tease him by pulling on the cover. Hiccup was immediately defensive. "Come on! Let me see it!" Alexandria teased.

Suddenly Hiccup pulled back hard enough to pull Alexandria on top of him. They were inches from each other. They locked eyes, staring at each other for a minute. Suddenly Alexandria got off Hiccup. "Sorry," she said.

Hiccup was surprised by this. He thought that Alexandria would take advantage of him. Maybe even make-out with him, or even have oral sex with him. The fact that Alexandria was apologizing was confusing.

"It's not right," she mumbled. Hiccup barely heard that and was interested in what she was saying. He sat up and scooted up next to Alexandria. Just to be safe, Hiccup pulled up his boxers under the cover. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Alexandria had a somber smile on her face. She looked like she was thinking that she was doing something wrong. "I shouldn't have pushed you that far. It's not right," she said. Hiccup felt sorry for Alexandria. He put his hand on top of her hand. He started showing her affection. "Hey, don't think, for one second, that you'll never find someone like me. Hell! I think Astrid wouldn't mind sharing me," he said.

At that exact moment, Astrid walked down the stairs. She had heard Hiccup's encouragement and actually agreed with him. "I agree. I don't mind if we share him. That is until you find someone," she said.

Hiccup and Alexandria looked up at the stairs as Astrid walked down. She was wearing a red wool skirt with an unusual green wool tunic. She wasn't wearing any leggings and her hair was still down. She also had a noticeable bulge in her tunic; she still wasn't wearing a breast band.

"So? How do I look?" Astrid asked. The tunic was the last thing on Hiccup's mind. He was focused on her hair. "Your hair is still down," he said. Astrid rolled her eyes and delivered a swift punch to the arm. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Hiccup asked. Astrid gave a sarcastic smile. "Don't you recognize the tunic, Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup took a closer look at the tunic. "THAT'S THE TUNIC I GAVE YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid rolled her eyes and sat next to Hiccup. She then punched him in the arm once again. "That's for not noticing sooner," she said.

Astrid was being her old self again. Hiccup looked at her with a soft smile, proud that she was acting normally. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in. Astrid then tucked her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you," Astrid cooed. Hiccup ran his hands through her hair. "I love you too," he said sweetly.

00000

Meanwhile at the Mead Hall, Cadman Hofferson was trying to figure out his only daughter was becoming more and more disobedient and siding with Hilda and Stoick. He had just finished his third mug of mead when heard a Viking sit next to him. "Ah 'hought ah'd find ya 'ere," Stoick said.

Cadman wasn't in the mood to talk with the Viking that was accusing him of threatening peace with the dragon, but Stoick's mood was different. "Next 'ound is on me," Stoick said. Cadman was confused on why Stoick was so happy. "Wat teh hell 'as gotten into ya?" he asked.

Stoick just let out a boastful laugh that could be heard outside the Mead Hall. "Why, Astrid is marrying my boy. Which means that she'll be the next heir to the tribe," he said. Cadman just shook his head in disappointment. This was just another problem he was going to have to deal with. "Well, fuck it! I don't care!" he blurted out.

Stoick rolled his eyes at Cadman and asked him if this was what he wanted. Cadman answered quickly and angrily. "YES THIS WHAT AH FUCKING WANT! BUT NOT LIKE THIS!" he yelled. Stoick sighed and said that could agree that his son wasn't a strong Viking, but he was a smart hiccup. "Fer once Ah agree with ya. Yer boy is smart. Ah'll give ya that," Cadman said.

Cadman sighed and took a big swig of mead. He then looked at Stoick straight in the eye and said, "Yer boy better be able to beat Snotlout in a duel, or else he won't marry my daughter." Stoick immediately agreed and said that Hiccup would easily beat Snotfaced Snotlout.

00000

Hiccup was now walking with Astrid back to the Hofferson household. Hiccup had told Astrid that her mother had suggested that Astrid spend the night, since Cadman wouldn't be too happy about the relationship. "Are you sure he's not home?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head. "Nope. He's always at the Mead Hall at this time," she said.

This didn't help Hiccup as they walked in the door. Hiccup immediately saw the broken axe, still on the floor from the previous night. They then walked up the stairs and into Astrid's room. The room was lined with wolf and bear pelts from hunting trips from the mainland. There was a dresser on the left hand side of the door and a twin bed on the far side of the room.

Astrid went to the dresser and pulled out a few tunics and skirts. "Hey... Um... aren't you going to... Uh... you know?" Hiccup asked. Astrid started to pack the tunics and skirts into a sack. "Why don't you get them?" she asked. Hiccup knew she was playing with him. "I'm not going to dig through your panty drawer and grab some breast bands and panties," he said.

"Why not?" Astrid asked seductively. "You've already seen me without my breast band. Why won't you grab some panties?" she added. The look on her face said it all. She knew Hiccup had fantasized about digging through her panty drawer. It was second nature for guys.

Hiccup was a deep shade of red. He couldn't believe after one sexual encounter, that Astrid was teasing him like this. It was making him more and more uncomfortable. "Alright, I'll get some panties," Astrid said. The way she was moving suggested that she was still trying to seduce him. She was swaying her hips as she walked to the dresser.

Hiccup soon found himself battling another erection. Astrid glanced back to see Hiccup holding down his erection. She started to giggle as she saw Hiccup begin to struggle. "You looking at my ass, Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup looked up with a nervous look in his eyes. He started to become very defensive. "N-N-N-No! I-I-I'm just... It's just from this morning," he said.

Astrid started to laugh as Hiccup started to babble. She walked up to him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to live out your little 'Fantasy'," she whispered. She then kissed him on the side of the neck. She started to kiss and nuzzle him, trying to make him hard.

It worked. By the time she started to make-out with him, he was as hard as a rock. They were so close to living out another "Fantasy". Thankfully they heard the front door open and somebody walk in. "Carp! Just as I was getting somewhere," Astrid thought. Obviously she was still horny from the earlier encounter.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was freaking out. He was worried that Cadman had come home. He held his breath as the door opened. When he saw that it was Hilda, he let out a sigh of relief.

"MOM!" Astrid yelled. She was frustrated that Hilda had interrupted their little "Fantasy", as Astrid would call them later. Hilda knew this and was glad that she stopped them before Astrid did something she would regret. "Just doing my job as a mother," she replied.

Astrid gave a frustrated sigh as Hiccup chuckled. "Thanks Mrs. Hofferson," he said. This earned a punch to the arm from Astrid, but Hiccup ignored it. "We're here to get some clothes for Astrid," he said. Hilda walked over to the open dresser and noticed the open panty drawer. "Now really Astrid, how do you expect to get a modest boy like Hiccup to dig through your panty drawer," she sighed.

Hiccup started to blush as Astrid said that Hiccup was perfectly capable of getting a few pairs of panties. Hilda started to laugh at this. "Well obviously you comfortable enough to sleep with him without your breast band," she laughed. Now Astrid was embarrassed. "Well... That was... That was because I didn't want the dress to get ruined," she said.

Hilda smiled and turned to Hiccup. "So you want to wear that dress again?" she asked. Astrid sighed and nodded. "Yeah. At least for the wedding," she answered shyly. Hiccup looked at Astrid. He then took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

This made Astrid turn a deep shade of red. "You two are a perfect match," Hilda said. Astrid smiled shyly and glanced over at Hiccup. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. It turns out that your father may allow a marriage contract between you two, but there's a catch. Hiccup has to beat Snotface Snotlout in a duel," Hilda said.

"WHAT!?"

00000

The whole village turned out to see the duel between Snotlout and Hiccup. They were all gathered around the ring as Snotlout and Hiccup walked in. Astrid was sitting in between her father to her right and her mother to her left. Stoick was sitting in the chair that he sat in during the final test that Hiccup had been chosen to do a year earlier.

"A year ago, on this very day, MY SON showed us that dragons are just as afraid of us as we are of them. That dragons are following orders from the infamous Green Death," Stoick boomed. "Now, MY SON will once again be tested. He will duel Snotface Snotlout for Astrid Hofferson's hand in marriage."

Cadman snickered as soon as Stoick announced the duel. "No contest. Snotlout will beat that piece of shit into exile," he said smugly. "There is no room for the weak," he added.

This is what Astrid hated about her father. He always thought that it was all about strength. Not one in his body thought that it was also strategy that won fights. She wanted to show him that it was all about brains sometimes.

Hiccup and Snotlout were handed two Roman Short Swords and told that they could use a shield. Hiccup was the only one who took a shield. When he looked at Snotlout, he was holding the Roman Short Sword like a battle axe.

Gobber was the referee for the duel. "'ere are the rules; neither one of you are allowed to draw blood, if you do you will be exile," he said. Hiccup was a little confused. "Wait, that's the only rule?" he asked. Gobber nodded and said that anything goes in Viking Duels.

"May the gods watch over you," Astrid thought. She was extremely worried that Hiccup would get hurt. She knew she was becoming weak in her father's eyes, but she didn't give a single fuck.

When they began the duel, Snotlout charged at Hiccup. Hiccup knew that he only needed to step out of the way to break the charge. Right as Hiccup stepped to the side; Snotlout lost his footing and stumbled a bit. "What the-" he said. He then charged again at Hiccup and Hiccup once again stepped out of the way. "STAND STILL!" Snotlout yelled.

He charged for a third time and was quickly countered by Hiccup. He deflected the blow with the shield and quickly disarmed hid cousin. Everyone was surprised that Hiccup was able to disarm Snotlout so easily. It was a quick and fluent motion.

One of the unwritten rules of a Viking Duel was that when a Viking was disarmed, they couldn't grab the weapon back and fight with it. If they could grab their opponent's weapons, they could fight with that. Snotlout instead charged headlong at Hiccup. Once again Hiccup broke the charge, winging his blade just short of striking Snotlout. "THAT'S IT! HICCUP WINS!" Gobber yelled.

The whole crowd erupted in cheers. Hiccup beat Snotface Snotlout in a duel. Cadman couldn't believe what he just saw; a hiccup beat a muscle bound teenager. "That's my boy," Stoick boomed. Astrid let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods," she said.

Cadman and Hilda heard this, but once again Astrid didn't give a single fuck what they had to say. She was glad Hiccup got out of there alive. She didn't care that she was now going to marry Hiccup; she would have married him anyway if he lost.

Cadman on the other hand was confused on whether Astrid was thankful for the outcome of the duel or the fact that Hiccup didn't get hurt. Either way he had an agreement with Stoick, and now that Hiccup won he had to allow Astrid to marry Hiccup.

Just moments after the duel Astrid ran down to the ring and glomped Hiccup. She then kissed him passionately right on the lips. This took Hiccup completely by surprise, but he kissed her back. The whole crowd was watching to two and cheering.

Cadman on the other hand was still hesitant to accept the hiccup in to his family. Hiccup would always be a hiccup in his eyes. "Ah guess yer gonna go back on yer word," Stoick said. Cadman sighed and shook his head. "No, that is a mark of a coward. A warrior never goes back on his word," he said.

Though Cadman was hesitant to allow Astrid to marry Hiccup, he was a man of his word and a warrior. He had his pride and he needed to see this through. "Look ah understand if yer wanting to back out, but they are going to marry each other even if we say no," Stoick said. Cadman nodded and looked at the two with a bit of concern. "Ah'm very well aware of that. My daughter and ah haven't seen eye to eye in over a year now. Even if ah say no, she'll run off with the boy," he said.

Stoick nodded and said that Hiccup always wanted to be with Astrid, but now he seemed to be a little cautious about letting it out. Hiccup was very modest, and everyone on the island knew that, but Astrid was almost the complete opposite of Hiccup. She could sometimes be a little kinky as well as perverted.

The same went for Stoick and Cadman. They were complete opposites of each other. Stoick was a doting father and a respectful chief. Cadman on the other hand was labeled as the village ass and a drunk.

There was an incident when Stoick became chief between the two. What happened was that Cadman challenged Stoick to a duel for chiefdom. The two fought in the same ring as Hiccup and Snotlout, and the outcome was the same. Stoick bested Cadman strategically using his brain rather than his muscles.

Looking back on that day, Cadman could see the similarities between Hiccup and Stoick. The duel made him realize that maybe Hiccup could hold his own without a dragon. All it took was a strategy. "Let's go to the Great Hall to set up the contract," Cadman said. Stoick agreed and Cadman, Hilda, and Stoick walked to the Great Hall.

End of Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, like I said before, this was a short chapter. If you guys read it then thank you. The original intent was to have this chapter be something you could skip, but I soon found myself writing it in a way that if you skipped it; it would be confusing. This also marks the halfway point for the first set of chapters. After Chapter 10 I'll be working on a "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" fan-fic called "Apple in the Wind". After that it is on to the other "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" fan-fic I started to write called "The Lunar Wars". Don't worry, after Chapter 10 of "Apple in the Wind" and "The Lunar Wars" I'll continue "Flying High".**


	6. The Announcement

Chapter 6: The Announcement

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter has a few book references. This will start to be a joke with people that have read the books and watched the movie and shows. Anyway, this chapter is just moments after the wedding is announced as well as the relationship. Also this chapter will be one of the longest of the story so far. I'll also start being a little more kinky from here.**

**Also for Hiccup2012: Alexandria was planned to marry another fan character named Arthur Stormerson for the Meathead Clan.**

00000

"You guys are getting married!?" Tuffnut asked in astonishment. Just hours after the duel with Snotlout, the wedding contract was finalized and posted up in the Great Hall. The wedding was planned to happen the spring of next year. They were going to get married in the next 12 months.

"Well yeah. We're getting married. Does it matter?" Hiccup said. Immediately Tuffnut glared at him and said, "Well duh, it matters!" Hiccup just rolled his eyes, and Astrid did the same. They should have expected this from Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. The three were starting to get a little annoying.

"I gotta say, you could do better Astrid," Ruffnut scoffed. Astrid clenched her fist. She was about to be told who would be on her level from a slut like Ruffnut. Almost the entire Harvest Season, Ruffnut was showing off her chest, which was slightly bigger than Astrid's. She had started wearing tunics that showed off as much as her chest as she could without completely showing her breast.

"Well I think that this is like a dream come true for Hiccup. The whole village knows he has always had a crush on Astrid," Fishlegs said. He was obviously supportive of the two, even if he was just as clueless about girls as Hiccup. "Thanks Fishlegs," Hiccup said.

"So I'm guessin' Snotlout won't be coming to the wedding," Tuffnut chuckled. Hiccup and Astrid sighed. It was just as known around the village that Snotlout tended to flirt with Astrid. Astrid was the most beautiful and the toughest teenage girl on the island. Hiccup and Astrid also knew that this only the beginning of their trouble with Snotface Snotlout.

00000

After finally getting Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs to leave them alone, Hiccup and Astrid started to walk around the village. "I can see it now; Astrid Hofferson marries the famous Dragon Conqueror," Astrid joked. Hiccup laughed at the joke. "I think you mean Dragon Tamer," he chuckled. Astrid started getting very giddy and girly. "Whatever, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled.

Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. Astrid turned a deep shade of red and started giggling. Hiccup never saw Astrid act so girly before and it was cracking him up. Astrid on the other hand didn't care what anybody else thought of her anymore. All she cared about was what Hiccup thought of her. She planted a kiss right on his lips and nuzzled him. "Okay, this is started to get hilarious," Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid smiled and punched him right in the arm. Hiccup smiled and thanked her, which made her laugh. "I love you Hiccup," she said. Hiccup kissed her and said, "I love you too."

They both knew that there was going to be some urges during these 12 months. Suddenly Hiccup found himself remembering something Tuffnut suggest before their first date. Tuffnut told Hiccup that he should grab Astrid's ass to show that he was going to "treat her right in bed". At the time Hiccup was uncharacteristically furious with him and started argue with him. But now he was wondering how Astrid would respond to that.

"Hey Astrid?" he asked. Astrid looked over at Hiccup. "Yeah?" she answered. Hiccup started to asked how she would act if he grabbed her ass, but he was doing a horrible job. Luckily Astrid knew what he was asking and started to laugh as hard as she could. There was no way in hell that Hiccup would grab her ass in a flirty way. He was just too modest.

Hiccup knew by now that Astrid had figured out what he was asking. He also knew the answer he would be getting. "Okay, first off, I would be surprised, but I wouldn't mind," Astrid said. Hiccup started to blush. "When the hell did that come up?" Astrid asked. Hiccup explained that Tuffnut suggested that.

"Tuffnut. Really?" Astrid asked sarcastically. Hiccup shrugged and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in their heads," he said. Astrid agreed that the idea was kind of stupid. Though deep down in her heart she wanted him to do that and even make her "happy".

She soon found herself fantasizing about so many things Hiccup could do to her to make her "happy". She was starting to get hot and bothered, and Hiccup could tell. "Hey Astrid, try not to get horny on me," he said.

Astrid snapped out of her little fantasy world and back to reality. She couldn't quite help it. After their little "Fantasy", she wanted more. Even while she was doing it she knew she wasn't herself. She barely even remembered the whole experience. All she remembers was that she wanted more.

"You okay Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Astrid gave a frustrated sigh and gave him a sideways glance. "I'm fine. It's just that I haven't been myself since our little 'Fantasy'," she said. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh right. I forgot about that," he said. Now Astrid gave Hiccup a sideways glare. "I didn't. Especially the taste," she mumbled.

Hiccup barely caught that. In fact he only heard the word "taste". "What?" he asked. Immediately Astrid started becoming defensive. "N-Nothing! Just nothing," she said. Hiccup didn't believe it was nothing, but he didn't pry. He had an idea of what she said.

"S-Sorry," he said. Astrid rolled her eyes and started to chuckle. "Why are you apologizing for the way 'it' tastes?" she asked. Hiccup had no idea how to answer that. After all "it" was a part of his body. It was what made him a guy. "Oh right. Sorry," he said.

Astrid started to laugh again. "Don't apologize for that. I actually didn't mind," she said. This made Hiccup very nervous, and Astrid took notice. "Okay then, let's change the topic," she said. As soon as Astrid said that, Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, which made Astrid giggle.

"How did beat Snotlout so easily?" she asked. Hiccup thought about this for a bit. "Well my dad told me that I was related to Grimbeard the Ghastly; the greatest Viking swordfighter who lived on Berk," he explained a little bluntly.

Astrid rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying into it too much. She had heard the tales of the great Viking swordfighter, but nothing to suggest that he was a hiccup. "It just felt natural for me," Hiccup added. Now Astrid thought that he was being ridiculous. "You? Related to Grimbeard the Ghastly?" she laughed.

Hiccup gave a frustrated sigh as Astrid began to laugh at him. "It's true," he said defensively. Astrid soon calmed down and started to compose herself. "I don't doubt you. It's just that Grimbeard the Ghastly was a lying, cheating jack-ass. I don't think you are closely related," she said.

Hiccup saw the difference between him and his great-great grandfather. In fact not even Stoick looked to be closely related to Grimbeard the Ghastly. Hell! Cadman would more likely be closely related to Grimbeard the Ghastly. "I guess you're right, but I am related to him in some way. It just felt natural for me," he said.

Astrid smiled; she agreed with him that he was a natural at sword fighting. She just had a hard time believing that he was related to Grimbeard the Ghastly. She gave a soft giggle as she walked up to Hiccup. "Even if you are related to Grimbeard the Ghastly, you are MY Hiccup," she cooed. She then gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek and ran back to her house.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Hiccup called out. She started to giggle like a child and called out, "I LOVE YOU HICCUP! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE WITH YOU!"

Hiccup was surprised by this and started to run after her. "ASTRID!"

00000

After running back to the Hofferson house and grabbing the clothes and headed straight to Hiccup's house. When they get to the house they are surprised to see Stoick celebrating with Cadman with a cup of mead.

"HO HO! 'Ere's the amazing WARRIOR!" Cadman yelled. He was already drunk on at least 10 big mugs of mead. Astrid, upon seeing this, put her hand on her face. "Couldn't you go to the Mead Hall to celebrating?" she asked. Stoick, who wasn't quite as drunk as Cadman, could still be reasoned with. "'fraid not. Cadman suggested it," he said.

Both Astrid and Hiccup gave a frustrated sigh. "Well... I guess it's better than him hating my guts," Hiccup said. Astrid gave him an annoyed glare. "Sorry," he said. This only made Astrid roll her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed. Hiccup shrugged and looked back at Stoick and Cadman.

Cadman was having a blast as he drank mug after mug of mead. "Come Stoick! Let's go to the Mead Hall and leave the warrior to practice," Cadman said. Stoick agreed as he winked at the two; obviously he knew they wanted to be alone.

"Either my dad is trying to get Cadman on my side or Cadman is just an idiot," Hiccup said. Astrid laughed and put her arm around him. "I think it's the ladder," she said. Hiccup nodded and said he knew that as soon as he showed his weakness Cadman would hate him again.

00000

They walked in the door and Astrid put the bag of clothes on the floor next to the bed. This got Toothless and Blackhawk's attention. "Oh hey guys," Hiccup said. "Astrid is spending the night." Astrid smiled and gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek. At the same time Blackhawk nuzzled Toothless.

Both Hiccup and Toothless were a little embarrassed. Hiccup now knew that Blackhawk liked Toothless and Toothless knew that Astrid loved Hiccup. Neither one of them knew exactly what to do in a relationship. "Well... Um... I can see that you two are getting along," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded.

As if the situation couldn't get any more awkward, Alexandria walked down the stairs dressed in nothing but her underwear. She was soaked from head to toe and her breast band was a little wet. As soon as she saw Hiccup and Astrid, she freaked out. "AH!" she cried.

Immediately Hiccup averted his eyes and Astrid looked at her with skepticism. Alexandria was comfortable enough to make-out with Hiccup in nothing more than her underwear, but she was still very insecure about her body. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were taking a bath!" Hiccup said. Great, now he had the image of Alexandria AND Astrid nude in HIS bathtub.

Now there was an even bigger problem as a bulge started to form in Hiccup's pants. Alexandria was the first to see the bulge forming and immediately got furious. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SICK PERVERT!" she screamed. She started to throw what she could at Hiccup, hitting him once or twice. "AH! I'LL GET OUT! I'LL GET OUT!" he screamed as he ran out the door.

As soon as the door closed Alexandria walked down the stairs in a huff. "That sick bastard. What the fuck. What's wrong with him?" she muttered angrily. Astrid just laughed. "Says the girl who made-out with him in front of me," she laughed. Alexandria gulped and bit her lower lip. "Oh right," she said. Astrid continued to laugh and said she wasn't one to talk. "I slept in the same bed as him WITHOUT my breast band and had oral sex with him," she cried out in laughter.

The more Alexandria thought of "that", the more she found herself wanting to do "it" with Hiccup AND Astrid. She was starting to get anxious and the idea began to become unbearable. As Astrid was laughing she came out as asked, "Can we... You know... do 'it'?"

Immediately Astrid stopped laughing and was just as nervous as Alexandria. They had just had oral sex this morning and now Alexandria wanted to give 'it' a try. She looked at Alexandria and immediately remembered her little make-out session and even her saying that she wouldn't mind sharing Hiccup. "I guess. I'm sort of in the mood anyway, and I'm sure Hiccup is also in the mood," she said.

00000

Astrid told Alexandria to stay in the house for a second as she talked to Hiccup. Hiccup was sitting on the steps and battling to keep his erection down. "Having trouble?" she asked. Hiccup was startled, but the image of Astrid and Alexandria stayed. It didn't any better when Astrid told Hiccup about Alexandria's request.

"WAIT! SHE WANT'S TO HAVE SEX?!" He asked. Astrid punched him in the arm. "Let's call them 'Fantasies' okay?" she said. Hiccup agreed, but questioned what got Alexandria to ask something like that. Astrid shrugged and asked Hiccup if he would do it for her. "I-I guess. But just this once," he said. Astrid couldn't agree more and the two walked back in the house.

00000 (WARNING! CONTENT IS RECOMMENDED FOR 18 AND UP!)

Even though Astrid was okay with a three-way, Alexandria and Hiccup were still a little nervous. They all looked at each other and got themselves psyched up. "So... Is it okay with you hiccup?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup gulped, which made Alexandria a little more comfortable. "N-Not really. I just want you to be happy," he said.

Alexandria's heart skipped a beat as Hiccup walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. It was like a dream, she and Hiccup were going to have sex. She didn't completely realize that Astrid was going to be completely nude. She was more focused on Hiccup's hand going under her tunic. "Holy crap! He's starting to feel me up," she thought.

Suddenly Hiccup caught what he was doing and stopped short of groping her breast. In response Alexandria broke off the kiss and moved his hand under her breast band and actually made him grope her.

At that very same moment Astrid took off her skirt and tunic. Even though Hiccup wasn't ready to see Astrid butt naked, she wanted him to get a "taste" of what was to come. With the two of them preoccupied with each other, Astrid took off her Breast band and her panties. "Oh Hiccup," she cooed.

Hiccup turned around and immediately was thrown into a state of hysteria. "BAH! ASTRID! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he blurted out. Alexandria was so intoxicated with what Hiccup had been doing to her; she was calm enough to see something she wasn't expecting. "Y-y-you shaved it," she said.

The pubic hair that would have been around Astrid's "forbidden Spot" was nonexistence. She was as smooth as silk. There was no hair what so ever.

Astrid looked a little annoyed by the two different reactions. She wanted Hiccup to react like Alexandria, but deep down she knew Hiccup was going to react like this. "What the hell Hiccup. I thought you would jump at the chance to see this," she said, gesturing at her lower body.

Hiccup didn't know what to say, all he knew was that Astrid was in a position for Hiccup to have his way with her. He watched as Astrid laid down on the bed and began to spread her legs. He whipped around just as Alexandria also began to take off her breast band and her panties. "AHHH! YOU TOO?!" he blurted out.

Just like Astrid, Alexandria was also cleanly shaven around her "Forbidden Spot". She seductively walked over to Astrid and looked at her with a seductive look. "Go on. Don't you want me to make you feel good?" Astrid asked. Alexandria positioned herself to where her "Forbidden Spot" was right over Astrid's mouth.

Hiccup now had an idea of what Astrid wanted him to do. Though he was very nervous, he wanted to make Astrid happy. He took off his clothes, including his boxers, and positioned himself to "please" Astrid.

Before he started to lick, he heard Alexandria mumble something. "I call upon the goddess to give these two wandering souls the utmost pleasure, and to give them the gift of life." She was completely in another state, but Hiccup didn't pay too much attention.

Alexandria then began to moan as Astrid had her way with her. Her moans seemed to reverberate in their ears. Her voice seemed to be otherworldly, like an angel was speaking. Little did they know that Alexandria was in a goddess state, her human soul dormant for the time being. Her eyes were a completely different color; her pupils gone and her eyes were a deep pink color.

Meanwhile Hiccup was beginning to look for that mysterious clit. He licked up and down Astrid's "Forbidden Spot" looking for it. When he found it, Astrid tensed up. She clenched her teeth and tried not to scream, but it was no use. Alexandria got up just as Astrid scream with joy. Neither Hiccup nor "the human" Alexandria knew that Astrid was a screamer.

As Hiccup licked Astrid's "Forbidden Spot", Alexandria made her way to the massive erection that Hiccup had. Immediately without thinking Hiccup gave Alexandria room to give him a blowjob. He stopped long enough to tell her that it was okay. Only then did she start to engulf the massive seven and a half inch cock.

Astrid, meanwhile, was screaming and squirming. She was having the time of her life. Suddenly she thrusted upward as she came into Hiccup's face. At the same time Alexandria stopped giving Hiccup a blowjob. Hiccup knew what she wanted him to do, and so did Astrid. "Go ahead Hiccup," she said.

Alexandria laid down onto the bed and pulled her legs into her chest. Hiccup placed the tip of his cock on top of Alexandria's "Forbidden Spot". He then started to insert his cock into Alexandria. "Wow. She's like a furnace," Hiccup thought.

Astrid positioned herself on top of Alexandria's mouth and told her to lick her "Forbidden Spot". Once again Astrid started to scream wildly as Alexandria now had her way with her. "Oh yeah! Oh fuck!" she screamed.

At the same time Hiccup was moving in and out of Alexandria. She was tight around his cock. He started slow, but gradually he began to fuck her harder. She moaned in an angelic tone as Hiccup fucked her as hard as he could. He knew it wasn't long before he came inside her.

Suddenly he felt it; he was about to cum. "Alexandria!" he cried out. Alexandria gave a seductive smile as she told him to cum inside her.

Astrid's eyes shot open as soon as she heard this. She looked up at Hiccup who was just as surprised as her. They both knew what would end up happening if he did this, but Alexandria wasn't being herself. No, this wasn't Alexandria; this was a goddess's spirit.

With a simple nod, Astrid allowed Hiccup to cum inside Alexandria. Hiccup thrusted into Alexandria very hard (three times in fact) as he came. Alexandria arched her back as she took every single last drop into her womb.

Astrid couldn't believe how much Hiccup was cumming. He was cumming twice, maybe even three times as long as he did with her blowjob. As she looked at them she noticed that Hiccup was starting to become worn out. He looked over at her as he began to stop. "I-I can't believe it he wants more," Astrid thought.

Hiccup pulled out his cock and scooted over to Astrid. He was completely out of breath, but he still wasn't soft. No, he was rock-hard. "I'm surprised. You ready for another round?" Astrid said slyly. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle; he was started to become his old self again.

Alexandria, still in her Goddess State, walked over to Astrid and kissed her on the lips. She put her tongue down Astrid's mouth, making Astrid moan loudly. Hiccup watch in complete disbelief as Astrid let Alexandria make out with her.

Alexandria then slowly parted and Astrid slow came back to reality. There was a sudden surge of warmth as the feeling of Alexandria's kiss lingered. "What was that all about?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head and snapped at Hiccup. "How the hell would I know?!" she blurted out.

Hiccup sighed and looked down at his seven and a half inch cock. There was still some cum on most it. It was also covered in Alexandria's juices. Hiccup was still "recovering" from fucking Alexandria for the first time.

Astrid on the other hand was ready and rearing to go. She had tasted Hiccup's cum before as well as having a taste of Alexandria's juices, and she wanted to give Hiccup the best blowjob she can give him.

She knelt down in front of Hiccup and looked into his eyes. "You ready?" she asked. Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded. The way the two were acting was different from last time. Hiccup was ten times as nervous as he was during their first "Fantasy" and Astrid believed she knew what she was doing.

The reality was that they were completely unprepared for what was going to happen next. The first problem came up when Astrid put Hiccup's cock in her mouth. The taste was nothing like before. Sure she had tasted Hiccup's cum, but mixed with the juices from Alexandria's "Forbidden Spot" gave it an unusual taste.

The second surprise was when Hiccup felt Astrid licking his testicles. She wanted to make sure he was clean before he came. She want him to cum in her mouth again so it wouldn't make a mess. What she didn't realize was that Hiccup was already reaching his limit. "Astrid, it's not going to be much longer," he panted.

As soon as she heard this she decided to scrap her plan of giving Hiccup the best blowjob she could give him, and instead started to slowly stroke his cock. "No Astrid, you have to go faster," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded and started to stroke faster. She put her body right up against his cock. She wanted him to cum all over her. She wanted to feel that hot white goo on her chest. "Astrid!" Hiccup called out.

It was about to happen; he was about to cum. "Yes Hiccup, let it out. Cum on me," Astrid cooed. She started rubbing her chest up against his cock. She was doing all she could to get him to cum.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to reach his limit after that. He clenched his teeth and closed his eye as he came all over Astrid's face and chest. He let out twice as much cum as he did during their last "Fantasy".

It took Astrid by surprise as Hiccup came with twice as much force as he did with her giving him a blowjob. The thick hot cum was all over her face and chest.

Hiccup fell backwards in exhaustion. Astrid was exhausted too, but unlike last time she didn't like what she did. Even though she was covered in Hiccup's cum, she felt like she didn't treat him with the best job ever. She felt like she disappointed him, but that was something she would deal with later.

She wiped off her face and crawled into Hiccup's bed. She didn't bother to put her breast band and panties back on as she drifted off into sleep. She didn't cover herself up either.

Alexandria also had fallen asleep. She would not remember what had happen between them when she woke up.

"That... Was... Amazing Astrid," Hiccup panted. At first there was no answer. "Astrid?" Hiccup called out. He looked over at Astrid and saw that she curled up, falling asleep on his bed. He then checked on Alexandria who was also asleep. She had move to the bench and had covered up.

Hiccup gave a blissful sigh and walked over to Astrid. He then covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. "It feels like we're already married," he thought to himself. He crawled into bed with Astrid and covered up. He didn't care that she was nude, he loved her. He wrapped his arm around her waist started to cuddle her.

Astrid was awake enough to scoot back into Hiccup so that her back was against his chest. The feeling of warm soft skin helped the two of them more comfortable. They soon fell asleep, together.

00000 (END OF EXPLICIT CONTENT)

They were asleep for a few hours. It wasn't until Hiccup heard the closing of the heavy wooden door that he woke up. His eyes snapped wide open as he realized that he and Astrid were in the same bed, nude. He shot up as Stoick quietly tried to walk up the stairs.

"Dad," he called out quietly. Stoick stopped and looked over at Hiccup. He gave a soft smile and said, "I will talk to ya later. Come to my room when yer cleaned up." He then walked up the stairs and into his room.

By this time the novelty of the situation was disappearing and Hiccup was now in fear for his life. If Cadman found out about what happened he would kill him.

He looked back at Astrid. She was sleeping peacefully on his bed. It made him forget how much trouble he might be in. "Well... At least I know she loves me," he thought.

He got out of bed and put on his boxers. He then took some new clothes and went into the bathroom. As he filled up the tub, he realized how lucky he had gotten. "First Astrid confesses her love for me, and then we go on our first date. Then she gets me to propose to her and the next morning she gives me a blowjob," he says to himself.

He slouched down into the tub. "Now two girls are sleep in MY house, completely nude," he sighed. He was still having trouble assessing the situation. He remembered everything that happened. He knew it wasn't a dream this time, but it still felt surreal.

No girl in their right mind would do this. It was considered dishonorable to have sex with a girl before she was married to you, yet Stoick didn't seem mad. He seemed to be okay and sounded like he was willing to hear Hiccup out.

Soon Hiccup found himself feeling sorry for Astrid. Her father wasn't as understanding as Stoick, yet Cadman was now approving of this marriage contract. He was the village drunk and a jack-ass. He valued strength over knowledge. He was the typical all-around Viking.

The same could be said for Stoick at one time. During the time of war with dragons, he thought that strength was the way to deal with dragons. Now he understands that it's not just strength, but that knowledge is important too.

Stoick always came to Hiccup when he had dragon troubles. He knew that Hiccup knew almost everything about dragons. He was the knowledgeable person in the village.

After 30 minutes Hiccup thought he was fairly clean. He got out of the tub and started to dry off. "I guess Astrid will want to wash up too," he said to himself. He decided to leave the warm water in the tub for Astrid. He figured that she wouldn't mind (they didn't have running water in the house).

He then put on his clothes and walked into Stoick's room. When he walked in Stoick was looking at an old painting Bucket had did for him 17 years ago. "Hey dad," Hiccup said. Stoick looked up from the painting and sighed. He then put the painting down and told Hiccup to sit down.

"That was a painting of you and mom wasn't it?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded. Valhalarama, Hiccup's mother, passed away when he was 10 years old during a hunting voyage to the mainland.

"It's our wedding picture," Stoick said. Hiccup sighed. He hadn't seen the wedding picture before. It was probably the only painting of Valhalarama that they had. "Oh, Ah remembered that day like it were yesterday," Stoick said. Hiccup chuckled. He had a feeling that their wedding day was going to be the same.

Stoick picked up the painting and smiled. "Ah think it's 'bout tome ya seen it," he said. He handed the painting to Hiccup and sat down next to him. Hiccup's eye went wide as soon as he saw the painting.

Valhalarama and Stoick were in their wedding outfits, but in Valhalarama's arms was a three week old child. "Is that... ME?" Hiccup asked in astonishment. Stoick let out a booming laugh and answered with a hardy, "Yep!"

Hiccup couldn't believe it; not only was he an embarrassment because he was a hiccup, but he was born before Stoick and Valhalarama's wedding. No wonder Stoick wasn't mad at Hiccup; this happened to him 17 years ago. "I figured that ya and Astrid would do somethin' similar. I see that Astrid acts a lot like yer mother when she's with ya," Stoick said.

Immediately Hiccup started becoming very defensive. He explained that he didn't fuck Astrid and that he knew doing that would lead to exile. He said that Alexandria was the one he fucked and that Astrid was okay with that. "Wait, ya had sex with Alexandria AND Astrid?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup immediately regretted saying that and slapped himself on the forehead. He took a deep breath and said that Alexandria WANTED to have sex with him and that Astrid just joined in.

Stoick looked more confused than ever, until Hiccup told him about Alexandria's "Goddess State". He said that her eyes were a deep pink color and that her pupils were gone. He explained about the sound of her voice reverberated in their ears.

It was hard to believe if you weren't there, but Stoick had heard of this before. "Tell me, has Alexandria said anything strange?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded and said that she had said: I call upon the goddess to give these two wandering souls the utmost pleasure, and to give them the gift of life. It was all Stoick needed. "She was possessed by a Goddess. Which means that ya and Alexandria are still Virgins," he said.

Hiccup found this hard to believe, until he remembered something Alexandria told him: "Venus is the Roman Goddess of Love, Sex, Fertility, and for some reason Victory. My mom thinks that I may have been blessed by Venus to help struggling couples find happiness." He and Astrid had been struggling lately, and thing were only going to get worse. Hiccup wondered if this same thing happened to Stoick and Valhalarama, but he didn't ask. He instead thanked Stoick for understanding and walked back down stairs.

There, Astrid was still asleep on his bed, well almost asleep. As soon as Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed, she opened her eyes. "You awake?" he asked jokingly. Astrid sat up, letting the cover slip off her chest. She was fully aware that she was nude, but didn't care. "Yeah, I'm up," she said.

Hiccup handed Astrid her breast band and her panties. "My dad's home, so you can't be walking around nude," he said. Astrid nodded and gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek. She then giggled and smiled. "I figured as much," she said.

She explained that she woke up when she heard the door close. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle. "Well I left some water in the tub so you can wash up," he said.

Astrid thanked him and kissed him for second time. Hiccup was a little confused on why Astrid was becoming so flirty. She had kissed him at least five times today. "Why have you been kissing me so much lately?" he asked.

Astrid spun around and looked down at Hiccup. "Don't you remember what today is?" she said. Hiccup was a little confused. "Four years ago today was the day we first talked to each other," she said. Hiccup completely forgot that he had talked to Astrid four years ago.

He cleared his throat and blush profusely. "Oh I forgot about that," he said nervously. Astrid gave a blissful sigh and sat down next to Hiccup. She then put her head on his shoulder. "Do you remembered what we talked about?' she asked.

Hiccup put his arm around her and laid his head on hers. "Yeah I remembered," he said. Astrid started to blush. That year was the first time that Hiccup had actually talked to her in a normal sort of way. They talked about their families and how much Hiccup missed Valhalarama. In fact it had been three years since Valhalarama had died.

"It's hard to believe I was sulking for three years since she died," Hiccup said. Astrid smiled and gave another blissful sigh. "Yeah, you were thirteen when I first talked to you," she said. Hiccup chuckled at this. Valhalarama died when he was ten years old and he had been waiting at the docks for three years, not wanting to except that his mother was dead. Coincidentally it was at the same spot that they had kissed only a few days ago.

"Do you remember what you said to me at the end of all that?" Astrid asked. She took one look at Hiccup and saw him blushing. She knew that clearly remembered. "You said I was cute," she giggled. This made Hiccup blush even harder. He never forgot what he mumbled that day; he just didn't realize that Astrid heard him.

"So you heard me," he sighed. Astrid looked up at Hiccup. "Yeah, but you didn't look at me when you said it," she said. She was a little embarrassed that day, since Hiccup was the first Viking to call her cute. It was like fate wanted them to be together.

"Well I was embarrassed, okay?" Hiccup said. Astrid looked up at Hiccup with loving smile. "So was I. I was blushing after you said that. I just remembered about that after our date," she said.

Hiccup gave a soft chuckle and kissed Astrid on the forehead. He then gestured for Astrid to get up. "You should wash up," he said. Astrid nodded and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

00000 (MORE EXPLICED CONTENT - NO SEX THOUGH)

Astrid walked into the bathroom feeling as uncomfortable as ever. Last time she was in here she hadn't really washed up. She just used a wet rag to wash her face off; in fact the rag was still there.

The first thing she noticed was the tub full of warm water. Hiccup took the time to warm up the tub and kept it warm for her. She was thankful for Hiccup treating her like this, but it was still weird for her to use another boy's bathroom.

She wouldn't even go near Snotlout's bathroom or even Tuffnut's. She probably wouldn't mind using Fishlegs' bathroom, but the fact that Hiccup was nude in a tub of water that she was going to be in was a little weird.

Even though they had fulfilled some "fantasies" of theirs it was just a little weird for her. She reluctantly took off her breast band and panties and slowly got into the tub.

Once she was in she found herself being so nervous that she was barely able to move. She knew she could move, but she was scared. She didn't want to ruin anything.

"Hiccup, can you come up here!" she called out. Astrid thought that if Hiccup was in the bathroom she would feel more comfortable. Hiccup on the other hand knew that Astrid wanted him in the room, so he opened the door and poked his head in. "You can come in," Astrid said shyly.

Hiccup was surprised to see Astrid acting very jittery. One wrong move and she would break down again. He sighed and pulled up a stool next to the tub. He avoided looking at Astrid in her vulnerable state. He really didn't want to take advantage of her like this.

The room was quiet for a while. Only the sound of the water moving back and forth in the tub. Finally Astrid felt so uncomfortable that she had to say something. "Um... Hiccup... Could you wash me please?" she asked shyly.

She could wash herself if she didn't feel so damn uncomfortable, but she trusted Hiccup so much. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her if he wanted to. He was very modest after all. So she wasn't shocked when he said no.

"I'm sorry Astrid, but I just don't feel comfortable washing you," he said.

Immediately Astrid had a melancholy look on her face. She was smiling but sad. She should have known that he was going to say that. "Oh, okay. You can leave then," she said. She was so sad that she had started to tear up.

Hiccup immediately noticed this. How was he going to deal with this? He didn't want her to break down again. She had become so fragile since that day in front of the healer's. She was everything to him.

Before she completely broke down, Hiccup grabbed the brush and soap and started to scrub Astrid down. It surprised her for about 10 seconds, but as soon as she got a look at Hiccup's face, she started to smile. His face was so determined that she felt more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Astrid," he said as he scrubbed her back. Astrid still had a melancholy smile on her face, but she was happy. She was happy that Hiccup was trying to make her feel better.

She then noticed that Hiccup was taking off his tunic. Astrid didn't mind this since he stopped there. He then started to scrub down the front of her body. Though he only washed her chest and the top half of her stomach. He was completely avoiding her lower body.

This should have been expected but Astrid had already been thrown off by Alexandria. "You know you can scrub down there," she said. Hiccup once again shook his head. "I'm not going to violate you like that. I'm sure you can scrub yourself down there," he said.

Astrid sighed and wrapped her hands around the brush. Hiccup immediately let go. Astrid didn't have a good grip and the brush fell in the water. The top of the brush was up against Astrid's "Forbidden Spot" and the water was making it swing back and forth; in essences poking her repeatedly.

The two looked at each other awkwardly then back down at the brush. Hiccup was biting his lower lip and Astrid was blushing a deep shade of red. The first thought in Hiccup's head was, "I'm such a dumdass! I need to pick it up."

He suddenly put his hand in the tub and grabbed the brush. Astrid tensed up, not knowing what to expect as Hiccup pulled the brush away from her. She was relieved when Hiccup pulled the brush straight up and handed it to her. "Sorry about that," he said.

Astrid started to giggle. "Alright, I can see you're a little uncomfortable washing my lower body, so you can leave," she said. Hiccup laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. He walked out the door with a smile on his face, and back down stairs.

00000 (END OF EXPLICED CONTENT)

As soon as Hiccup reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Alexandria starting to get up.

Alexandria had no idea what had happened, and as soon as she realized that she was nude on Hiccup's bench, she let out a horrified scream. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I NUDE?!" she screamed. She started to panic when she couldn't find her clothes right away. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" she screamed again and again.

"There over here Alexandria," Hiccup said. Immediately Alexandria swung around to face Hiccup. She kept herself covered up, not showing one inch of her skin. Hiccup handed Alexandria her clothes and turned away. "You don't remember what we did, do you?' he said.

Alexandria started to calm down. "No. I guess I spaced out," she said. Hiccup remembered what Stoick told him about her being possessed by a goddess. "So you don't remember anything," he said. Alexandria shook her head and said no. She was putting on her breast band and panties. She knew that she had to wash up, so she didn't want to fully dress.

"My dad said that you might have been possessed by a goddess," Hiccup said. Alexandria found this hard to believe, since she wasn't truly spiritual, like her mother. Her only concern was that Stoick may have seen her. "Did he see us?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head and said he and Astrid woke up, but only he saw Stoick. "I talked to him and he wasn't mad. In fact he said that he and my mom had me three weeks before the wedding," he said.

Alexandria was surprised by this. "You must miss her," she said. Hiccup nodded and picked up his helmet. "Yeah. This helmet is all I have left of her," he said. Alexandria kissed Hiccup right on the forehead and told him that Valhalarama would always be with him. It made him feel a little better; in fact he saw that Astrid sometimes acted like Valhalarama. "I think your right," he chuckled.

It was at this point that Astrid walked down the stairs. "You two doing okay?" she asked. The two both answered at the same time with a resounding yes. This made Astrid laugh; the two were so much alike that it was hilarious. "What am I going to do with you two," she sighed.

Alexandria stood up started to walk toward Astrid. "Hey, is there still water in the tub?" she asked. Astrid nodded and said that she warmed it up after she used it. "I hope you don't mind," she said. Alexandria shook her head. "Not at all. Thanks," she said as she ran up the stairs.

Astrid walked down to Hiccup, who had a concerned look on his face. "She doesn't remember anything," he said. Astrid was now equally concerned. "Not a thing?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head. "No. My dad said that she may have been possessed by a goddess," he said.

Astrid thought about this. It wasn't too hard to believe for a Viking, they were very spiritual. "What goddess did she said her mother say that she was blessed by?" she asked. Hiccup took a deep breath and said that it was the Roman Goddess Venus. "That's right, but it sounded like she didn't believe it," Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. "By the look of it, she didn't believe me when I told her that she may have been possessed by a goddess," he said.

Astrid shrugged. She figured that Alexandria would deny that she blessed by a goddess. She was the female version of Hiccup, and he was all too spiritual. "Well, let her believe what she wants to believe. I just hope she's not pregnant," Astrid said.

Hiccup looked up at the stairs right at that moment. His eye went wide with fear as he saw that Alexandria had heard what Astrid said. Astrid turned around to Alexandria, as white as a ghost. "W-W-W-Wait, you came inside me?" she asked in fear.

Hiccup gulped and nodded slowly. For some reason Alexandria didn't fell like she was any different. The only way she would know is that in a few months, or even sooner, she would have "Morning Sickness". That was the only way she could tell if she was pregnant.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry! I didn't intend on... You know... That! I-I-It was a heat of the moment decision," Hiccup said. Alexandria started to blush. "T-T-That's okay. I-I-I wouldn't mind too much," she said.

Everyone was very uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Alexandria decided to change the topic. "I drained the bath water," she said. Astrid and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. None of them wanted to talk about the possibility of Alexandria being pregnant.

"Oh, thanks Alex," Hiccup said. He had decided to call her Alex for short, after all Astrid had did it once before. Alexandria didn't seem to mind as she was putting on her clothes. When she finished, she asked if there was still time for a Dragon Training Lesson.

This was when Hiccup noticed that Toothless, Blackhawk, and Star were not in the room. "Where are they by the way?" he asked. Alexandria pointed to the back door, which was opened up just a crack. "Toothless! Where are you?" Hiccup called out.

Toothless popped his head out from the back door with a curious look in his eyes. "There you are. What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked extremely happy as he shot his head back out the door. Hiccup shrugged and the three decided to check out why he was so happy.

When the opened the door they saw that Blackhawk looked like she didn't feel any pain as she played with Star. Toothless was also playing with the fifty year old Night Fury. They were like a family, and the three teenagers couldn't help but smile, but Alexandria knew someone was missing.

"I think I have an idea for your next Dragon Training Lesson," she said. She explained that Thunder, Star's seventy-five year old brother, was missing out on the fun. Hiccup agreed that gaining Thunder's trust was probably a good idea for a lesson. "It would be tougher to gain his trust, after all he saw his mother get attacked by Cadman. He probably helped defend her as well," he said.

"He's probably still at the cove," Astrid said. This immediately perked the three Night Furies' attention. Toothless ran up to Hiccup as he went and got the saddle and tail. "I'll have to make you a saddle for you. Star could probably hold your weight," Hiccup said. Alexandria looked over at Star who eager to have her ride her. "Well it looks like she's up for it," she giggled.

The three of them mounted Toothless and launched into the air, Blackhawk and Star in tow.

00000

Thunder was at the cove as the other's expected. He figured that Blackhawk and Star had sided with the humans. He had hunted the fish in the cove and even left the cove to hunt for boars on the island.

He soon heard Blackhawk, Toothless, and Star call out. He could distinguish their voice, and immediately started becoming defensive.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Alexandria landed with Blackhawk and Star beside them. "You're up Alex," Hiccup said. Alexandria got off Toothless and slowly approached Thunder. "Hey there Thunder. Remember me?" she spoke. Neither Hiccup nor Astrid could understand what she said, but the four Night Furies completely understood.

It turned out that Alexandria was speaking Dragonese. It was once forbidden for Viking to speak it, but after the defeat of the Green Death, you were praised if could speak Dragonese.

"Yes, I remember you," Thunder growled. Alexandria sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Why don't you come with us to Berk," she said. Thunder glared at the Half-Blood; he wasn't about go to a village where they could kill him. "Why should I trust you? There are bad humans at the village. They attacked mother," he hissed.

Immediately Blackhawk jumped in. "She's right. They helped me," she said. Thunder looked at the others with great skepticism. He was unsure just how trustworthy these humans were.

"Don't worry Thunder. You can trust us," Alexandria said. Thunder took about a few minutes before he answered Alexandria. "Alright, but if you do anything to lose my trust, I will leave," Thunder said. Alexandria smiled and thanked him.

When she stood up and turned around, she was met with surprised look from Hiccup and Astrid. "D-D-D-Did you just speak Dragonese?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria giggled and nodded. "Yep, my dad taught me in secret," she said.

Hiccup and Astrid was shocked. Alexandria could speak Dragonese. Not even Hiccup, the famous Dragon Trainer, could speak Dragonese. "I can teach you guys, if you want," Alexandria said.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. They wouldn't mind, they were probably the only ones who would find it useful. Hiccup was the Dragon Trainer and Astrid was going to be his wife. They both agreed and said that they would love to learn Dragonese.

"That's great! My dad gave me a book that he made on Dragonese. It took him years to fill it," Alexandria said. Hiccup smiled and looked over at Star. "You're in good hands Star," he said. Star immediately started nodding. She knew that she would be treated right if Alexandria was her owner. "Well, let's head back to my house. From there will need to find a safe place for Star and Thunder to stay," Hiccup said.

Astrid and Alexandria nodded. It was starting to get crowded at Hiccup's house, and the only other place that they all knew was safe was the old Dragon Training Academy.

"Let's go," Astrid said. And with that the three mounted Toothless and headed for Hiccup's house.

End of Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, how was that? This will probably be the only time that there is a three-way between Hiccup, Astrid, and Alexandria. Also during the making of this chapter I finished "How To Be A Pirate" and that is where the Grimbeard the Ghastly reference came from. Also the dragonese language came from the books as well. There will be more and more book references as the story goes on. By the way, I told you in the first chapter that I was probably going to horribly ruin Astrid's and Hiccup's personality, and I think I've lived up to that now. Anyway the next chapter will be very serious and somewhat long.**


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7: Nightmares

**Author's Note: This chapter is the following night of the previous chapter and finally set up two big events later in the story. The idea came to me when I started writing chapter 1. I knew this had to happen so Hiccup and Astrid's relationship got stronger. This is the first of two "Vision" chapters. There is a surprise at the end of the chapter too, as well as some more references.**

00000

Sharp, burning pain; this is what Hiccup was feeling. He knew something was wrong; he could hear Astrid screaming in terror as she was being attacked by someone. Hiccup knew that it wasn't a dragon, he could hear a man grunting as he swung something.

Suddenly Astrid stopped screaming and the man was coming toward him. He couldn't see, everything was black, but he could hear the man charging at him, ready to swing.

Hiccup's eyes shot open as soon as he felt his arm get hit by the weapon, though he wasn't completely aware of what was going on. He was shaking violently and he crawled out of bed, cold sweat running down his body. He was only about a few feet from the bed when he violently threw up.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled. She had woken up when Hiccup jolted out of bed. Hiccup collapsed on the floor and continued to shake. Every sound he heard was echoy, his vision was blury. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid called out.

Hiccup knew Astrid was calling him, he just couldn't say anything. He was so deep in shock that it took three minutes for him to say anything. "A-A-A-Astrid, I can't quite see," he said. Astrid grabbed him and embraced him. "Don't worry, I'm here," she said.

Hiccup slowly came out of his shock. He was still shaking violently, but he was soon calm enough to speak. "S-S-Sorry for the scare. I just had a vivid nightmare," he said. At this point Alexandria had woken up and was now cleaning up the puke.

Astrid was spending the night, and had been sleeping in Hiccup's bed. "Just don't scare me like that," Astrid said. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Astrid. "W-W-W-Well that's hard to do when you wake up from a NIGHTMARE and go into shock," he said playfully.

He was still shaking, but it was starting to calm down. "What was it about anyway?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup took a deep breath and said he couldn't see anything. He could feel that he had been attacked and that he was on the verge of death. He could hear someone attacking Astrid as she let out blood-curdling screams. Just thinking about made him uneasy and Alexandria and Astrid noticed.

"Stop, just stop explaining about the dream if you feel uncomfortable. I just don't want you to be scared of everything," Astrid said. Hiccup looked over at Astrid with a look of great concern. For him it didn't feel like a dream for him. It felt to real to be a dream. "I-I don't think it was just a simple nightmare," Hiccup said.

Alexandria now had a concern look on her face. "So you believe that you had a vision?" she asked. Hiccup shrugged. His grandfather, Old Wrinkly, told him that the Haddock's were capable of see into the future. Thought he didn't believe it at the time, now he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Look. I don't know, but I hope that it wasn't," he said. Astrid could see the fear in his eyes. She could tell that he believed in some way it was a vision. "Are you okay to go back to sleep?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head. He was wide awake, and was terrified of seeing that vision again. Luckily Astrid and Alexandria were in a similar position. They couldn't sleep with the idea of Hiccup waking up in shock again. Astrid was twice as terrified that Hiccup would die because of what he saw.

Just what did he see? Was she dead too? These were some of the questions running through Astrid's head. She soon started to play with her ring. This was a sign to Hiccup that she was nervous or even worried.

"You okay Astrid?" he asked. She looked up at him, but she didn't say anything. She looked back down at her ring and continued to fiddle with it. "Astrid, look at me. What's wrong?" Hiccup asked again. Astrid didn't respond.

This was starting to get to Hiccup. He knew he had to do something to show her that everything was going to be alright. The first thing that came to mind was to kiss her, but with the fact that Hiccup had thrown up made it a bad idea. In fact Hiccup could still taste it in his mouth.

He started to get up to get something to drink and nearly fell flat on his face. He had forgotten to put on his prosthetic left foot and it nearly knocked him out.

Astrid and Alexandria noticed this and knew what Hiccup was trying to do. They had both been sick as dogs at one time or another, and they had thrown up once or twice. They knew what it was like to have that taste linger. "Hiccup, why don't you lay down, and I'll get you something to drink," Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled and made his way back to the bed. Meanwhile Astrid looked over at Alexandria and asked her to help. In reality she could do it herself, but she wanted to talk to her. Alexandria started a fire in the fire pit and walked over to the kitchen.

Hiccup knew now that they were all going to be staying up for awhile. With the cold spring nights on Berk it was sometimes necessary for fires to keep you warm. He looked on as Alexandria heated up some water and Astrid looked for some tea leaves. Alexandria grabbed some mint leaves and told Astrid to put them in the tea.

As Hiccup watched this, he thought of how lucky he was to have these two treat him, and made sure he was okay. He thought of how lucky he was to have Astrid as a fiancé. A fiancé; he would've never dreamed that Astrid would marry him so easily.

"Here," Astrid said as she handed him the tea. Hiccup smiled and took the tea. He could see the mint leave still floating around. "Thanks," he said. Hiccup took a sip of the mint tea and nearly scalded himself. "Agh," he grunted. He spilled some of the tea on his pants as he tried to put it down quickly.

"I sorry Hiccup," Astrid said. By now it was becoming apparent that Hiccup was rubbing off on Astrid. She had apologized several times to Hiccup, and he was now starting to keep track. He didn't mind, it was just unusual that she would apologize so much.

"It's okay," he said. He looked over at her; she was still playing with her ring. The worry hadn't left her, she was still scared of losing him. Hiccup pulled her close to him and let her rest her head on his shoulders. "It's okay. I'm right here," he said softly.

It helped a little, but not enough. she was smiling, but she was still playing with her ring. It really seemed that a kiss would cheer her up. Hiccup took a deep breath and kissed Astrid on the top of the head. "I love you Astrid," he cooed.

Astrid looked up at him with a sort of melancholy look on her face. "I know," she said. "I'm just worried about what you saw." Hiccup couldn't agree more. Just like Astrid, he wondered just what his so called "Nightmare" meant. Was it really a vision, or was something more? Maybe it was a sign from the gods. Hiccup wasn't like most Vikings, so he didn't read too much into the "gods" thing.

"Look. As long as we're together, everything will be fine," he said. Astrid started to bury her head into the crook of his neck. "I know," she said. Hiccup could hear her voice starting to break up; she was starting to cry. "I just don't want to lose you," she said.

Hiccup started to comfort her as best he could. "I would be lost without you," she added. It was true; she had started to become so dependent on him. She knew he would always be by her side, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiccup was the same way. He would be lost if Astrid left him now. In fact the fight at the workshop made him realize how much he wanted to make Astrid happy, and how much he needed her. He loved her dearly and it was different than his old crush. It wasn't like the old days where he couldn't flirt with her. No, this was different; he could flirt with her and care for her, because he knew she loved him.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid said. She was still crying. "Yeah?" he answered. She got up and started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Promise me you'll protect me," she said. Hiccup smiled and gave a blissful sigh. "I wasn't planning on not protecting you," he chuckled. All three of them started to laugh. The fear of the nightmare still lingered, but it was starting to feel normal.

00000

By morning all three of them felt like the angel of death was coming to get them. They were all as tried as can be, but they couldn't fall asleep. They hadn't fallen asleep since Hiccup was woken up because of his "Nightmare". Alexandria had started to make some mint tea to help them all wake up. She had suggested this, because it helped her wake up.

"Here you guy. Drink up," Alexandria said. Hiccup and Astrid took their drinks and waited for them to cool off. Hiccup felt like crap. As he drank his tea, he felt like he was the worst person in the world because he let Astrid and Alexandria stay up with him. The expression on his face just said it all.

"Hey Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged and apologized. "You could've slept, instead of staying up with me," he said. Astrid gave a frustrated sigh and glared at Hiccup. She couldn't believe he was apologizing for a decision that she and Alexandria made on their own.

When she explained this, Hiccup shook his head and said that he could've taken care of himself. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Astrid yelled. She was becoming more and more frustrated with him as he continued to apologize. "THE REASON I STAYED UP WITH YOU WAS BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" she yelled.

The room was quiet for awhile before Astrid broke down, like she did at the workshop. "Why do you insist that everything is your fault? The reason I stayed up was because I was scared that you were going to leave me. That you were going to die at some point," she sobbed.

This was the second time Astrid had broken down because Hiccup didn't understand how much she cared for him, how much it scared her when his was hurt or in danger. "I... Love you Hiccup. I... don't want anything to happen to you," she said.

Hiccup knelt down and kissed Astrid passionately on the lips. He parted slowly to let the kiss linger and show he loved her. "I'm sorry Astrid," he said. This earned him a punch in the arm. "Idiot," Astrid said.

By this time there was a knock on the door. The three looked over to the front door as Stoick came down the stairs. "Ah'm comin'," he said. He just took one glace to the three and knew they hadn't slept well.

Stoick swung open the door to see Gobber holding a message that he had received earlier that morning. "Wat is it Gobber?" Stoick asked. Gobber handed Stoick the massage and said, "This came to the Great Hall and was addressed to ya." Stoick read the massage as Gobber explained that he was surprised by the content. "First Alexandria comes to the tribe, now we get word that a mercenary is comin' to the tribe to talk about 'takin' care of Alvin'," he said. Stoick looked up from the message with a serious glint in his eye. "Gather the War Council. We have to discuss this with the others. Ah have a bad feeling about how they'll react," he said.

Gobber agreed wholeheartedly and the two left for the Great Hall, leaving Astrid and Hiccup generally confused. The War Council was only called in a time of crisis. In fact the last time the War Council was called was right before the battle with the Green Death. "This must be bad," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded. "Yeah. It's been a whole year since the war Council has been summoned," she said.

Alexandria had an idea what was going on. She didn't tell Hiccup or Astrid, because she wasn't sure if she was right. "Well... Let's not stress about it. Let's go to the elder of the tribe and ask about Hiccup's vision," she said.

Hiccup and Astrid looked back at Alexandria. She was right; they had to figure out what was going on with Hiccup. They didn't have time to worry about Alvin or the War Council; they had to figure out what was going with Hiccup.

000000

After climbing all the way to top of the Gothi's tower the three knocked on the door to see the Gothi. When the elder opened the door, she immediately let them in. She had been expecting them and sat them in front of the table. "We've come for your help. I've had a... Vision of me and Astrid being attacked," Hiccup said.

Gothi started to draw in the dirt. What she wrote was: This is no ordinary vision. "What do you mean?" Astrid asked. Gothi asked if it felt like it was really happening. "Yes," Hiccup said.

"Do you know who would attack us?" Astrid asked. Gothi shook her head. "Will it happen no matter what?" Hiccup asked. She nodded.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. If this was going to happen they needed to know when. When the asked Gothi told them it would happen in six months.

"Six months... That winter! The ground around me was ice cold," Hiccup said. Astrid was still wondering what caused this attack. "Can this prevented?" she asked. Gothi shook her head.

00000

After the visit to Gothi, Alexandria decided to head back to the house. Astrid and Hiccup decided to walk around the village. "I wonder what cause the attack." Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged. "And you're sure it wasn't a dragon? Some of them are still pretty hostile," she added. Hiccup shook his head and started to explain.

"The dragons I've come across don't make the grunting sounds I heard. From what I could hear it was a 40 to 50 year old Viking swinging a top-heavy weapon," he said. This made Astrid stop in her tracks. She was frozen in fear, because she knew what the weapon was.

Hiccup didn't notice that she had stopped until he was a few feet away from her. He looked behind him and saw that she had that same expression on her face as the last night. "Astrid?" he said. Astrid now looked serious. "A battle axe," she said.

Hiccup was confused on why she said that. "A what?" he asked. Astrid took a deep breath and began to explain. "A battle axe. That's the weapon that was used," she said. Hiccup looked at Astrid as if she was crazy. "And just how do you know?" he asked. Astrid's face turned deadly serious. "Because the only Viking that would attack us is MY dad," she said.

Hiccup was more confused than ever. Just yesterday Cadman was praising him as a great Viking warrior. NOW Astrid was saying that in six months Cadman would try to kill them. "Why would he attack us?" he asked. Astrid shrugged. "My dad is a traditionalist. We've already dishonored both family's names by having our little 'Fantasies'. I'm sure sooner or later we will do something that unforgivable in his eyes," she said.

Now it was making sense to Hiccup, but he also didn't want to believe the one thing he knew that would drive Cadman over the edge. The only way Cadman would find it reasonable to kill them was when Astrid would be pregnant with his child. And since the Vision took place six months down the road it meant that Astrid would be three to six months pregnant.

He had heard women go through a so called "Morning Sickness" phase during the first couple of months. By what he had heard in his vision he couldn't tell if she was in this phase. He looked at Astrid, who was now walking next to him again. She didn't look like the kind of girl that would be a motherly figure, but looks were deceiving.

"Hey Astrid? Can I ask you something?" he asked. Astrid looked at him with a smile. "Sure. Why not," she said. Hiccup took a deep breath and struggled to find the words. "Um... Uh... What would you do if we... Um..."

Astrid stopped him by finishing his question. "If we had a child?" she finished. Hiccup gulped and turned a bright red. Astrid gave a blissful sigh and kissed him. "If we had a child, I would be the happiest girl in the world," she said. This made Hiccup chuckle a bit. "You don't seem like the motherly type," he said. This earned him a punch to the arm, the second one of the day. "And what makes you say that?" she asked playfully.

Hiccup didn't want to say that she sometimes took after her father, but by the way she was laughing it was obvious that she knew. "I'm messing with you," she said. Hiccup wasn't too sure if she was. Maybe she really did want to know why he thought she didn't seem like the motherly type. "Look, I can see where you would get that idea, but I'm not like my dad," she said.

"Would your dad find you being pregnant before we were married 'unforgivable'?" Hiccup asked. Hiccup was expecting Astrid to become very serious, but instead was met with a very cheerful answer. "I'm sure he would," she said. Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "But Astrid," he said. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked at Hiccup. "I don't give a fuck what my dad thinks of us. All I care about is you," she said. Hiccup could only sigh at this. Of course she didn't care about Cadman; after all he was a drunk and an asshole.

"Why do you ask?" Astrid asked. Hiccup explained that he thought that she would probably get pregnant with his child in the next three months. He explained that this was probably the trigger of this attack. It brought Astrid back to reality. For the first time since the incident at the healer's she thought of her reputation. She thought of Hiccup's reputation and how the news of her being pregnant would affect it.

They both knew that rumors played a big role in a Viking's reputation. Rumors of a Viking winning a brawl against a rival gave him a good reputation, but something like a Viking getting a girl pregnant before their wedding made them worthy of exile, at least in some Viking's minds. Even a rumor about who a Viking loved gave them either a bad or good reputation. And in a place like Berk, with a population of less than 400, rumors tended to spread quickly.

00000

When they got back to the house, Astrid decided that she finally could take a nap, and quickly fell asleep on Hiccup's bed. Hiccup looked at Astrid with a smile on his face. He tucked her in and went to check on Toothless and Blackhawk.

The two were a little hungry since Hiccup hadn't fed them that morning. "Sorry guys. I had a rough night," he said as he fed them. Both Toothless and Blackhawk looked concern after he said that. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine now," he said. Both Toothless and Blackhawk didn't seem to think so.

They ate for a bit before Hiccup heard his father come in the door. He walked back in the house to see that, once again, Stoick was quietly walking up the stairs. "Dad, I need to talk to you. I'll meet you up stairs," Hiccup said quietly. Stoick nodded with a serious look on his face. Obviously he wanted to talk to him too.

Hiccup told Toothless and Blackhawk he would be right back, and went to talk to Stoick. When he entered Stoick's room, he was sitting at his desk, which he rarely used. "Dad, I need to talk to you about the War Council. What's this about a mercenary coming here on their way to kill Alvin?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick turned around and looked Hiccup in the eye. He knew that Hiccup could be a part of the War Council; he just needed approval from the Council itself. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It seems that Alvin has started to become ah problem for teh Roman Empire. So the Roman Empire has asked a mercenary who lives in the Meathead tribe to kill him. And since Alvin and I have a rivalry, this mercenary wants to get my approval," Stoick said.

"Isn't Alvin the Chief of the Outcasts?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded. He said that with Alvin dead, The Outcast would be confused and a Roman War Party to deal with the rest. Hiccup didn't like the sound of a Roman War Party being so close to Berk. He had heard stories of Romans killing dragons to use for armor, food, and they even use them for sport (Not that Brek didn't do the same thing for the last 300 years).

"I called the War Council because the mercenary also wants to live here," Stoick added. Hiccup was a little confused by this. "Why would the Council need to know that?" he asked. Stoick sighed and looked his son straight in the eyes and said, "Because the mercenary is a Roman."

00000

Meanwhile Alexandria was at the Dragon Training Academy to check on Star and Thunder. It was decided that it would be okay to keep Star and Thunder at the Academy, where it was safe. In fact Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Bleck, and Tornado lived at the Dragon Academy.

Alexandria walked in the Academy and saw that Fishlegs was feeding Meatlug. "Hey!" she called out. Fishlegs jumped when he heard Alexandria say hi. "Oh... Hey... Um... What was your name again?" Fishlegs said.

Alexandria walked over to Star's and Thunder's spot and opened up the door. "My name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex. That's what Hiccup and Astrid are calling me," she said.

Fishlegs was surprised when he saw Alexandria checking up on the two young Night Furies. "Are those YOUR dragons?" he asked. Star perked up when she saw Meatlug and the two started to play. "Yeah. The one playing with your Gronckle is Star, the one I intend to keep. That one is Thunder. He is probably going to stay here with Toothless and his mother," she said.

Fishlegs was impressed by Alexandria. She and Hiccup were the only Vikings to train a Night Fury. He noticed that Star was only fifty years old and Thunder was seventy-five.

"HEY WHAT ARE THESE RUNTS DOING IN HERE!?" Snotlout yelled. Immediately Thunder went on the attack. He charged Snotlout at full speed. "HOOKFANG! HELP!" he screamed. Just before Thunder pounced on Snotlout, Blackhawk Toothless and Hiccup jumped in front of Thunder.

Thunder was growling viciously as he bared his teeth. Star, Meatlug, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were terrified of what was going on. "ALEXANDRIA! TRY TO CLAM THUNDER DOWN! HE WAS PROBABLY STARTLED BY SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup yelled.

Alexandria started to approach Thunder when he suddenly turned his fury on her. He turned and growled at her as he slowly walked up to her. This cause Star, a timid dragon at times, to come to Alexandria's aid.

This stopped Thunder and the two had a stand-off. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Thunder growled in dragonese. It was at this moment that Alexandria learned that Thunder hadn't been startled by Snotlout. "THESE HUMANS MEAN NOTHING BUT HARM TO US!" Thunder added.

"But brother, she's my friend. They're here to help us," Star cooed. Alexandria got back on her feet. All she could do was wait. "HELP US? THAT BOY IS A THREAT TO HIS DRAGON! HIS DRAGON MUST BE A FOOL TO TRUST THIS IDIOT OF A BOY!" Thunder roared.

The situation was grave; Thunder's old instincts had kicked in and he was protecting himself from Alexandria and the others. There was no hope of gaining Thunder's trust. Anyone who tried to approach was met with a terrifying sight.

It wasn't long before Thunder began to charge a fireball. It took everyone by surprise. "ALEXANDRIA! RUN!" Hiccup yelled, but it was too late. Thunder shot his fireball, hitting just in between Alexandria and Star. It caused Alexandria to get minor to moderate burns from the heat of the blast.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH THESE HUMANS, THEN BE MY GUEST! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE WE ARE NEVER HARMED OR IN DANGER AGAIN!" Thunder roared. At this point Alexandria called out to Hiccup. "Let him go Hiccup! He doesn't want to be here!" she yelled.

Hiccup nodded and told Toothless and Blackhawk to stand aside. When they did, Thunder took this opportunity to dart out of the Dragon Training Academy. As soon as he left he flew in the direction of Hellhimes Gate and toward the Dragon Den.

When it was all over Alexandria dropped to the ground. Her skin stung from the burns. Her body weak from the adrenalin low. "Alexandria!" Hiccup yelled. He ran toward her and asked her if she was alright. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I still have a lot to learn," she laughed.

Hiccup smiled and helped her up. "Let's get you to the healer," he said. Alexandria pushed him away. "I can go on my own. Thanks though," she said. Hiccup smiled and said that he would take care of the dragons and sent Alexandria to the healer's.

As soon as she left Hiccup and Fishlegs began to feed the dragons. "Snotlout, are you going to help us or not?" Hiccup said. Snotlout was staring out the door of the Dragon Training Academy, frozen in fear.

Hiccup was a little surprised by how frighten he was after Thunder tried to attack him. He was always saying how he would kill a dragon, how he "tear off every leg and every arm of every dragon". Now he had faced a furious Night Fury that was on the verge of killing him. After a bit of coxing, Hiccup got Snotlout to head home. At first he was a little hesitant, but just to calm his nerves, he headed home.

"I just can't believe that Thunder attacked. We haven't had a dragon attack us directly for a year," Hiccup said. Fishlegs nodded. "I know what you mean. A Night Fury attack hasn't happened since... Well... Since Toothless attacked the village," he said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Fishlegs. Of course this the first Night Fury attack since Toothless. Hiccup then looked over to Blackhawk and Star. Star was trying to follow Alexandria, but Blackhawk wasn't letting her. "Hey Blackhawk. Why don't you let Star see Alexandria," Hiccup said. Blackhawk was a little hesitant at first, knowing Cadman was out there in the village, but she soon let the fifty year old Night Fury go after Alexandria.

After awhile Fishlegs decided to change the topic from the attack to Astrid. "So you and Astrid are getting married?" he asked. Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised when she said yes," he said. Fishlegs was a little confused by this. When he asked, Hiccup told him that he proposed to Astrid on their first date, before the marriage contract and before the duel. "So she was in LOVE with YOU?!" Fishlegs asked.

This made Hiccup chuckle. "I didn't think she would be. I mean I'm a hiccup. There's nothing special about me. She just loves me for who I am," he said.

It was at this time that Hiccup and Fishlegs heard Astrid's voice. "That's right. I love him for who he is," she said. She walked up to the boys and planted a kiss on Hiccup's cheek. This surprised him, since she was asleep an hour ago. "Astrid, what are you doing here?" he asked. Astrid giggled, uncharacteristically, and smiled. This caught Fishlegs off-guard and he asked Hiccup if she had been giggling since they got engaged. This earned him a glare from Astrid. "Stoick told me that you went to take care of the dragons. By the look of it, you had a fight to take care of," she explained.

Hiccup sighed and explained that Thunder tried to attack Snotlout. He pointed at Snotlout, who was still standing motionless in front of the gate. "How long has he been like that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup explained that it was probably only a few minutes and it was starting to annoy him. Astrid giggled again and said that the Viking that claimed that he would kill every dragon was now terrified after being attacked by a dragon.

Hiccup chuckled at this. First he beat Snotlout in a duel, now he saved his life from a fast and nimble Night Fury. This was not Snotlout's best week. "Hey Snotlout! Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked. Snotlout blinked a couple of times and finally came back to reality. He turned to Hiccup and was surprised to see Astrid next to him. He cleared his throat and tried to look unafraid. "I could've taken that Night Fury," he boasted.

All three of them rolled their eyes. "Not from what I saw. You were running like a scared little rabbit," Hiccup teased. Astrid jumped in after that. "You weren't able to beat a Night Fury. I thought you said you would kill every dragon," she laughed. This wasn't helping Snotlout's nerves. He had been beat by Hiccup in the duel and now he was nearly killed by a rouge Night Fury. "Look Snotlout, why don't you head home and calm down," Hiccup suggested. Snotlout tried to look tough, but was unsuccessful as he left.

"What an idiot," Astrid said. Hiccup playfully punched Astrid on the arm. It was the first time he did that, and it surprised both Astrid and Fishlegs. "Ow! What was that for?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled and chuckled, knowing he was going to get the same treatment sooner or later. "Snotlout is my cousin, and he was attacked by a dragon. So try not to be too hard on him," he said. Astrid sighed and rubbed her arm. Hiccup's punch was similar to hers. Even though it wasn't her broken left arm, it still stung. "Is that what it feels like when I punch you?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it's a little painful, but don't stop. I'm actually used to it," he said.

Instead of punching him in the arm, Astrid kissed him passionately on the lips. Fishlegs averted his eyes and Hiccup's eye went wide. When Astrid broke off the kiss she smiled at him. "That was my apology," she said. Hiccup took a moment to catch his breath. "Well... You... Don't need to apologize," he said. He was a little surprised, but he knew it was either a punch on the arm or a kiss on the lips.

"You two are definitely in love. That's for sure," Fishlegs said. Hiccup and Astrid looked over at Fishlegs, who still wasn't looking at them. "You can look now," Hiccup chuckled. Fishlegs slowly turned around and took a deep breath. He said that he was going to take Meatlug out and give them a little privacy. Hiccup chuckled and said that they were going to leave too.

Fishlegs took Meatlug out for a walk as Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Blackhawk left for the house. As they went their separate ways, they knew that things were going to change. They just didn't know how much.

00000

When Hiccup and Astrid got back to the house, they saw that Alexandria had come back with a few bandages around the more moderate burns. "You okay?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria smiled she was happy that Thunder didn't kill anyone. The whole front of Alexandria was red and had some blisters from the minor burns, but she acted like nothing had happened. "So have you two discussed plans for a second date?" Alexandria asked.

This took Hiccup and Astrid off-guard. They looked at each other, a little surprised. "Um... No, not really," Hiccup said. Astrid was biting her lower lip. She had an idea for a second date. She came up with after their first date at the cove. "Um... Hiccup... I kind of have an idea of what I want to do on our next date," she said.

Hiccup looked a little relieved, until Astrid whispered in his ear: "I want to go swimming at the cove." When he heard this he turned a deep shade of red. He wasn't opposed to the idea; he just didn't have a pair of swim trunks. He figured that Astrid didn't have a swimsuit either. "Um... Okay. I'll pack us a lunch and we can go in a couple of days. Is that okay?" he said. Astrid nodded as she blushed profusely.

It was at this moment that Hilda walked in the door. "Mom!" Astrid called out. Hilda smiled at her daughter as she blushed from suggesting the idea for their next date. "Hi sweetie. Your father will be out on a hunting trip for awhile. You can come back home," she said. Astrid looked back Hiccup and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you later, okay?" she said. Hiccup kissed her back and said goodbye.

As they walked out the door Hiccup looked over at Alexandria. "Thanks for bring that up," he said. Alexandria giggled and said that from what she saw, it was going to be a good date. Hiccup sighed and explained that Astrid wanted to go swimming at the cove. "Well that'll be fun," Alexandria giggled. Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess," he said.

Alexandria knew she had to change the topic so Hiccup could feel more comfortable. She smiled and said she ran into Star. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as soon as the topic was changed. "Is she okay?" he asked. Alexandria nodded. "Just fine. She's just a little upset about Thunder," she answered.

The two started to talk about the next lesson after that, which was flying. Hiccup explained that he, or Gobber, would have to make a saddle to make her more comfortable. "I'll take care of that. My mom taught me how to make leather saddles and a few other things," Alexandria said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is there anything you can't do?" he asked sarcastically. Alexandria laughed and said that her mother was a Roman after all. Hiccup agreed that the Romans were a little more advanced in Leather and Metal Working, but they still hadn't tamed dragons. "That's true. That's one of the reasons my mom left," Alexandria said.

This interested Hiccup; he had heard the stories of Alexandria's mother, but wasn't told why she left the Roman Empire. "My mom loved dragons. She often traveled to a secret spot to play with them as a girl. She left nearly twenty years ago. About that time she met my dad and the two share their experiences with the dragons," Alexandria explained. By the sound of the story, Alexandria's mother was a lot like Hiccup. "I guess we're all different," he said. Alexandria agreed and gave a blissful sigh.

"Hey! Do you think that there is someone out there for my?" Alexandria said. Hiccup smiled and said yes. There was no doubt that there was someone out there for her. "Was there anyone, besides me, that caught your eye?" he asked. Alexandria said when she first came to Berk the there wasn't anyone in the Meathead Clan that she like, but now as she though even harder she remembered one person. "Arthur Stormerson," she said.

Hiccup had heard the name before, but he couldn't remember where. It turned out that the Stormersons were good friends of the Hoffersons. Arthur Stormerson was the youngest son of Clyde Stormerson.

"I feel like I've heard that name before," Hiccup said. Alexandria smiled and said that Arthur was from Berk and that he moved to the Meathead with his older brother, Felix Stormerson. This didn't help too much; it just made Hiccup a little more confused. "Look, why don't you take a walk. Try and clear your head," Alexandria said.

Hiccup nodded and said that he would he at the cove. It was one of the spot he could think at.

00000

Hiccup walked to the cove, and by time he got there it was nearly sunset. He looked off into the horizon, reminiscing about his first date with Astrid. "Ah... What am I gonna do?" he asked himself. He started to think of how he was going to go about this second date. He started to run through scenarios of where Astrid would end up trying to seduce him, and how he could keep her happy (non-sexual).

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He didn't realize that someone was behind him, armed with a sword, dagger, and some throwing knives. He didn't realize until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"What's a Viking like you doing all the way out here?"

End of Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Alright guys, how's this for a cliffhanger. Don't worry with everything that's going on it won't take long to reveal who this mystery person is. Also the next chapter will introduce a new love story, but I won't say who is in love with who. Keep reading.**


	8. Maria the Brave

Chapter 8: Maria the Brave

**Well... This will reveal the mystery person as well as introduce a new love story between this mystery person and Stoick. There will be some fun thrown in a few situations as well as introducing a new aspect of the story. There will also be a joke to the people who read the books and watched the movie.**

**Also I've been getting a lot of guesses of who the mystery person is. You'll find out now.**

**Enjoy.**

00000

Hiccup was frozen in fear. The voice he heard was a mix of Latin and Nordic. He glanced at the hand on his right shoulder. It was a woman's hand, at least early thirties. Her hand wasn't like a Viking's, it was slender and smooth. She was a Roman.

She pulled her hand away and walked in front of him. She had blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was fairly thin and had a sizable chest. "So you're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It's nice to meet you," she said.

She didn't seem like a threat by the way she acted, but the weapons she had said otherwise. She had a Long Sword, a Dagger, and at least fifteen Throwing Knives. She was wearing Leather Armor with white clothing.

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. The Roman giggled in a way that Hiccup found familiar. "I'm here on business," she said. Hiccup couldn't put his finger on it, but this woman seemed familiar. "Oh... Where are my manners. My name is Maria. Maria the Brave," she said.

Hiccup had heard the name. It was floating all around the Inner Island. Maria the Brave: The Roman that deserted the Roman Empire and defeated a hundred Roman Bounty Hunters to gain her freedom. "AH! Wait! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

Maria seemed a bit confused by this. "Wait, your father didn't tell you I was coming?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head and said that Stoic told him a Roman mercenary was coming to Berk. This made Maria smile. "He was talking about me. I'm the Roman mercenary," she said.

Hiccup was shock by this. He had been told the mercenary was from the Meathead clan, and like Alexandria, he was expecting a man. "THEN THAT MAKES YOU ALEXANDRIA'S MOM!?" he blurted out. Maria nodded. "Come on. Let's go to your house," she said.

00000

The sun had set as Hiccup and Maria walked in the door. "I see you met my mom," Alexandria giggled. Stoick was sitting next to Alexandria. Stoick had already spoken to Maria, and was now waiting for Hiccup. He got up and cleared his throat. "Well now, Maria, we mine as well find you a place to stay for the night," he said.

It was at that moment that Maria saw something in Stoick, she just didn't know what. "Well, that's very kind of you," she said. Alexandria smiled at the gesture. "He and Hiccup are a lot alike in some ways," she giggled.

Maria took one look at Stoick then looked over at Hiccup. She could tell there were some personality similarities between them. "I do see the similarities. Stoick, if you please," she said gesturing at the door. Stoick nodded and the two headed out the door.

"She really is a lot like you," Hiccup said. Alexandria giggled and gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek. Hiccup was taken by surprise and immediately started to blush profusely. "Me and my mom both are attracted to the same kind of people too," Alexandria said. Hiccup was a little curious about this. "You mean kind and caring people?" he asked.

Alexandria smiled and spun around to face Hiccup. "You got it," she said. Hiccup smiled. He knew that his father was the same as him when it came to being kind and caring. It came naturally to them, just in different ways. "Well then my dad will be very lucky," he chuckled.

The two laughed at the fact that they might become brother and sister. They didn't mind, they just wanted their parents to be happy. "Do you really think my mom and your dad will get married?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup shrugged. "I don't have an answer to that," he said. Alexandria smile and gave a blissful sigh. It was only a matter of time before Maria found love again.

00000

Meanwhile back at the Hofferson residents, Astrid was trying on her swimming suit. She wanted to make sure it would fit before she took it to the cove. It was a two piece swim suit with a metal ring in the middle of the top piece and two metal rings on either side of the swim suit bottom. It was very revealing, and that was what Astrid wanted.

She wanted to seduce Hiccup at the cove. It was the perfect spot to live out at least on of her "Fantasies". This would be like something out of a dream. She couldn't wait. She though of all the romantic and seductive things she could do.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the front door. She poked her head out of her door and saw her mother walk to the front door. When Hilda opened the door she saw Stoick and Maria.

"Oh, hello Stoick. Please come in," Hilda said. Stoick and Maria thanked her and walked in. Hilda knew that Maria was a Roman and new to the village. She introduced herself to Maria.

After the introductions Stoick got straight down to business. "Hilda, since Cadman is not here, I was wondering if Maria could stay here until we could find her a proper place to live," he said. Hilda had no problem with letting the legendary Maria the Brave stay the night. She knew that her husband would have a small problem with it, but if he got to know her, Cadman would accept her.

"She can stay here until Cadman comes home from his two week hunting trip. Until then she is welcome to stay here as long as she wants," Hilda said. Maria smiled and thanked her. "It's no trouble at all. In fact I believe my daughter would love to meet you," Hilda said.

This made Astrid, who was watching to whole thing, scramble to her room and change back into her clothes. She was in such a rush that she ended up tripping over herself and fell flat on her face. "Are you okay Astrid?" Hilda asked. Astrid jumped; her mother knew she had been there the whole time. "I-I-I'm fine. I just was trying on my swim suit," Astrid said.

She immediately face-palmed after the words came out of her mouth. "Oh! Why don't you come down and show us. I've been meaning to talk to you about this date anyway," Hilda said. Astrid had told Hilda about the date on their way home. Now she was regretting telling Hilda anything about their date as she walked down the stairs.

"Maria, this is my daughter, Astrid Hofferson," Hilda said. Maria smiled and held out her hand. Astrid sighed and shook Maria's hand. "It's nice to meet you Astrid. Alexandria has told me a little about you and Hiccup," she said. Astrid was immediately taken by surprise. She immediately asked if Maria knew Alexandria. "Of course I know Alexandria; she is my daughter," she said.

Stoick gave out a hardy laugh as soon as he saw Astrid face. "Ah'm sure it surprised ma y son as well. It sure as hell surprised me," he said. Maria smiled at Stoick. She was starting to see what she saw in him. "You're pretty much a doting father, aren't you?" she asked.

Stoick sighed. "Ah have to be. Hiccup's mother died when he was ten. Ah had to raise him and protect him," he said. It was at that moment that Maria started to get a little nervous. She couldn't believe what she was feeling; she was falling in love again. "Much like Erickson," she sighed.

The look on her face was something that Stoick hadn't seen in seven years. "Well... Um... I... fergot that yer husband died during the battle with the Green Death," he said. Maria had a melancholy look on her face as she looked at him. "It's okay," she said.

There was awkward silence after the two realized that they were in love. Stoick had no idea how to go about this. He realized that this was what his son had to go through with Astrid. Maria hadn't felt like this in sixteen years. She was only about thirty-three, just nine years older than Stoick. Valhalarama would be the same age as her now.

After awhile Stoick said goodbye and left. "Will you be back tomorrow?" Maria asked. Stoick took a deep breath and said he would. This made Maria blush for the first time in sixteen years.

After Stoick left Hilda asked for Astrid to go upstairs. Astrid knew why she wanted her to go and walked up to her room. Hilda then turned her attention to Maria. "So your husband died a year ago?" she asked. Maria nodded. "And now you are in love with Stoick, am I right?" she asked. Maria nodded again. "I don't know how I'm going to go about this. I wasn't expect to fall in love so quickly," Maria said.

Hilda got up and looked at a wedding painting of her and Cadman. "You have no ties with your family. That is a good thing. I was forced to marry Cadman twenty years ago. I don't want to see that with anyone else anymore," she said. Maria sighed. "Do you love him?" she asked. Hilda sighed and gave a soft chuckle. "He may be a drunk and an asshole, but he is my husband," she said.

Maria looked at Hilda and saw the twinkle in her eye. Cadman was man who, like Stoick, cared for his family. When Astrid was young, he would play with her when he got the chance. It was only when she started Dragon Training that he really changed. There were still time when he would be his old self. There were still times where he would put his family first, and when Hilda said that it was that very reason that she loved Cadman, it changed Maria's look on Hilda's predicament.

"I know that sooner or later he will get into trouble with Stoick about Hiccup and Astrid's marriage, but that is to be expected," she said. Maria looked a little confused by this. "He doesn't like Hiccup?" she asked. Hilda shook her head and explained that Cadman was a traditionalist and viewed strength over mind. "I just wish he saw what my daughter sees in that boy," she said.

Maria could agree that some Vikings would always be traditionalist. She could see how things were tough for Hilda and Astrid with Cadman being so... Well... Traditional.

Hilda got up and walked over to the stairs. "I'll show you to your room," she said. Maria smiled and thanked her for her generosity. "Oh, it's no trouble. I've heard the stories and I must say I'm happy to let you stay," she said. And with that the two headed upstairs to Cadman's room, where Maria would spend the night.

00000

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to an unusual sight. Stoick was pacing around the fire pit mumbling to himself. "How do ah do this? Ah've never felt like this in seven years," he said. Hiccup figured that the spark between Stoick and Maria had occurred last night, otherwise his father wouldn't be pacing around the room like this. He sat back and watched as his father acted much like his a few months ago during Astrid's birthday.

"I can't believe it. My dad is just like me," he thought to himself. He then noticed that Alexandria had already gotten up and left. Hiccup figured she had gone to check on Star, but she had actually gone to see Maria. Just like with Hiccup and Astrid, Alexandria was playing matchmaker. She was at the Hofferson residents at that very moment; trying to get her mother to talk to Stoick.

"Hey, dad. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. Stoick was a nervous wreck. "Yes, Ah'm okay. Ah'm just trying to think," he said. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You don't look like it," he said. Stoick sighed and agreed with his son. There was one way of hiding how nervous he was. "Wat am ah gonna do? Ah mean ah've never flirted with a woman in eighteen years," he said.

Hiccup smiled and started to chuckle. "Just be yourself, dad. That the only advice I can give you," he said. Stoick looked over to his son and smiled. "Thanks son," he said.

It was at that point that there was a knock on the door. "Ah'm comin'," Stoick said. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Maria and Alexandria. "H-H-Hello Stoick," Maria said. Stoick looked back at Hiccup to see him smile. He then took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Hello Maria. How was yer first night here on Berk?" he asked.

Maria was blushing profusely as she answered. "F-F-F-Fine, thank you," she said. Stoick started to blush, which was a little strange for a Viking his size. "Why don't I take ya on a tour of the islan' and we could get ta know each other," he suggested. Maria looked a little more comfortable as soon as she saw that Stoick was trying to make her feel at home. She smiled and agreed to walk with Stoick around the village.

As the walked out the door, Hiccup could tell that the two were going to be happy together. As the door closed, Alexandria started to giggle. "I see that you gave Stoick some confidence," she said. Hiccup chuckled a bit. "He was acting like I was a few months ago," he said. This perked Alexandria's interest. "What happened a month ago?" she asked.

Hiccup gave a depressed sigh and looked down at his feet. He had a melancholy look on his face as he remembered what happened. "Astrid's birthday was a few months ago," he said in a melancholy tone. "On her birthday while everyone was giving her weapons, I gave her a nice outfit," he added.

It was at this very moment that Astrid was at the door. "Everyone laughed at me. They told me I was an idiot. And Astrid didn't talk to me the whole time," he said. Astrid had walked in at that moment. "So you thought I hated it?" she asked sarcastically.

Hiccup quickly turned around to face Astrid. He was surprised to see her wearing the very outfit he was talking about. It was a gray wool tunic with a green wool skirt. She wasn't wearing any leggings and she had her hair down. "ASTRID!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Astrid giggled as Hiccup tried to say hi. "Hey... Astrid... Hi... Um... You... You're wearing..." Hiccup was stopped by Astrid before he could finish. She kissed him, then she giggled at him as he blushed profusely. Finally Hiccup regained his composure and he asked her why she was wearing the outfit he gave her for her birthday.

Astrid smiled and kissed him passionately. "Great, she already in this kind of mood," Hiccup thought. Astrid broke off the kiss and looked at him with the utmost happiness in her eyes. "Hiccup, you thought I hated this outfit?" she asked. Hiccup slowly nodded. Astrid smiled at this. "Well I don't. The reason I didn't say anything to was because I... I... I couldn't. I couldn't say anything because I was so... Happy. I loved it. I loved it because you gave it to me. You gave me something that wasn't a weapon," she explained.

She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "And now that we're together, I have the courage to wear it out in public," she sighed. Hiccup put his hand around her waist. He then kissed her on the top of the head. "Thanks. That means a lot to me," he cooed.

The two cuddled for a few minutes. They really didn't care what anybody thought of them. They were just happy just being together. After awhile Astrid got up then sat back down on Hiccup's lap. They then started to kiss and cuddle some more.

Alexandria looked on with envy. She wished there was someone out there for her. They looked like they were the happiest couple in the world. She soon couldn't take it and she walked out the door.

The sound of the front door closing snapped Hiccup and Astrid back to reality. "Alex?" Hiccup called. Astrid immediately had a worried look on her face. "She must have left, because she was jealous," she said. Hiccup immediately looked at Astrid. "Jealous?" he asked out of confusion. Astrid nodded. "Yeah. Look at us. We're the perfect couple. Alexandria has no one to love. I don't think she wants to share you," she said.

00000

Meanwhile Stoick and Maria were walking around the village. They were talking to each other, getting to know one another. "So ya've been to the Bog-Burglar's island?" Stoick asked. Maria started to giggle. "Yep. The heir is a fiery young girl. Camicazi, that's her name. She's a lot like Astrid, or at least what I've heard of her," she said. Stoick looked a little confused. "Astrid or Camicazi?" he asked. Maria giggled again. "Astrid," she said.

The two started to laugh as they talked about their adventures. There were times where there was some awkward silence, but it was only every so often. They knew that the other care for them, they just didn't know how to express it.

They soon reached a cliff overlooking the western sea. The two sat down next to each other and didn't say a word. They just looked out to sea. Finally Maria was the first to say something. "He was a lot like your son," she said.

Stoick looked over at Maria. She had a somber smile and a glint in her eye that drew him in. "He cared for his family, and when he died, it was hard for us," she said. Stoick sighed and agreed. "When Valhalarama died, my son would sit at the dock fer hours. Neither one of us could accept that she had passed fer three years," he said.

Maria looked over at Stoick; her eyes saw something that she hadn't seen in years. The care that she lost when Erickson died. "Um... Stoick... Do you... Um... Do you..." Maria tried to get what she wanted to say out, but she wast nervous.

Luckily Stoick knew what she was trying to say. "If yer askin' fer my hand in marriage, then ah would happy ta," he said. As soon as he said that, Maria's face lit up. "Y-Y-You mean it?!" she exclaimed. Stoick gave a reassuring smile as he nodded.

Maria took a deep breath and embraced the large Viking. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed. Stoick gave a soft chuckle. He could hear her crying tears of joy as she hugged him. Finally she managed to get out what she wanted to tell Stoick since she realized it last night. "I... I... I love you. I love you Stoick," she said.

Stoick was taken by surprised by this. He wasn't expecting her to confess to him so soon. He was worried that Maria was rushing into a relationship she wasn't ready for. He liked her, hell, he might love her, he was just thinking that she was rushing.

"Are ya sure ya really love me?" he asked. Maria nodded. She had a glint in her eye that really reminded Stoick of Valhalarama. That adventurous glint that she had, that Stoick was always fond of. "Ya know, there's somethin' about ya that ah like about ya," he said. Maria looked up at him. "Ya have that adventurous look about ya," he said.

This made Maria giggle. Stoick started to chuckle as well. "Well I guess we better arrange for a contract," Maria said. Stoick agreed wholeheartedly and the left to talk to Gothi.

00000

Back in the village, Astrid and Hiccup were looking for Alexandria. It really got to Hiccup that Alexandria could be jealous of the two. He couldn't believe that she could possibly be so fragile. The fact that she ran off without a word made him think that he did something wrong.

Astrid noticed how worried Hiccup was and started to comfort him. "Hey, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so loving," she said as she gave him a kiss. It seemed to help. Hiccup wasn't as upset as he was earlier. "No, it's mine. I should've said something," he said. He kissed her back and took her hand.

Astrid gave a blissful sigh as she once again started to cuddle Hiccup. She didn't care who saw them, she was just happy to be with him.

Sadly that moment was short-lived when the two saw Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout walking toward them. "Look who gettin' some love," Tuffnut said. Immediately Astrid started to blush profusely. She was completely flustered by Tuffnut joke. "Come on Astrid! Why do you want to be with dork?" Snotlout asked. Astrid didn't answer; in fact she blushed even harder. "Are you wearing those dork clothes that he gave you for your birthday?!" Tuffnut laughed.

Finally Hiccup couldn't take seeing Astrid being ridiculed. Instead of speaking up, Hiccup started to defend Astrid by punching Tuffnut and Snotlout in the face. This took Snotlout and Tuffnut by surprise. "IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ASTRID LIKE THIS, I SWARE I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately Tuffnut and Fishlegs, who wasn't doing anything, started to back off, but Snotlout was trying to egg Hiccup on. "You think you can take me on?" he scoffed. Fishlegs immediately tried to talk sense into Snotlout. "Uh... I don't think you want to do that," he said. Snotlout looked back at Fishlegs and glared at him. "Shut up, Fishface," he said.

Right as he turned to face Hiccup, Snotlout was punched three times by him. The first punch broke Snotlout's nose. The second broke his jaw. The third landed in Snotlout's stomach, and knocked the wind out of him.

It took awhile for Snotlout to recover, but when he did, he was bloodied and confused. "I told you," Fishlegs said. Snotlout just looked back at Fishlegs and glared at him. He then turned back to Hiccup and looked squarely in the eyes. There was fury and anger in them as Snotlout looked into them. "We'll finish this later," he said. He then ran off to the healer's.

After that Tuffnut and Fishlegs apologized for their actions. Astrid on the other hand gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," she cooed. This made Hiccup blush a deep shade of red. Tuffnut didn't say a word, he didn't want to get beaten by Hiccup. "You two have really gotten close," Fishlegs said. This made Hiccup and Astrid get a little flustered, Hiccup a little more than Astrid. "Thanks," Hiccup said.

By now Hiccup and Astrid had completely forgotten that they were looking for Alexandria. But now with Tuffnut and Fishlegs apologizing for what they did, Hiccup started to remember what he had set out to do. "Hey, have either one of you seen Alexandria?" he asked. Fishlegs smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I saw her over by the workshop," he said.

00000

Meanwhile at the workshop Gobber was helping Alexandria make a saddle for Star. "HO! AH'VE GOAT MA AXE AN' AH GOAT MA MACE AN' AH GOAT MA WIFE WITH THE UGLY FACE!" sang Gobber. Gobber wasn't the only one singing though. No, Alexandria had joined in and was singing along. "I'VE GOT MY BLADE AND I'VE GOT MY AIM, AND I'VE GOT MY... Um... I don't know what else to add," she said.

Gobber gave a wholehearted laugh as he patted her on the head. "Ahh… ya don't need ta worry, just sing wat comes ta mind," he said. This made Alexandria giggle a bit. You wouldn't have been able to tell that she had been envious of Hiccup and Astrid. She was happy and she began to sing again. "OH! I'VE GOT MY AXE AND I'VE GOT MY MACE, AND I'VE GOT MY FRIEND WITH THE FUN-NY FACE!" she sang.

Gobber immediately praised Alexandria for coming up with a lyric. But now he was curious on who she was referencing. "So who wer ya talkin' about?" he asked. Alexandria smiled and started to giggle. "Fishlegs. He has such a small face for such a large head," she said. This made the two start laughing, and it was at that moment that Hiccup and Astrid walked in.

"There you are," Hiccup said. Immediately Alexandria looked up and smiled. "I was wondering when you would get here," she said. She then walked up to Hiccup and handed a metal ring that she had engraved with his name. "That's for you. It's an Engagement Ring like Astrid's. I thought you two could have a matching pair," she said.

Hiccup slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. He was amazed that if fit him like a glove. "Wada ya think? She's quite the worker," Gobber pointed out. Hiccup looked over at Astrid. She was overjoyed with Alexandria's gesture. This made Hiccup smile; he loved to see her so happy.

He was also surprised to see that Alexandria wasn't jealous. She was now happily singing and working on the saddle. "So... Alexandria, you're not upset?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria stopped her singing for a second and answered. "No not really. I mean yes I am a little jealous, but it's my fault. You two are meant to be together. I'll just have to wait," she said.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid. They were both thinking the same thing. They really wanted her to be happy, they just didn't know how.

00000

After talking to Gothi about arranging a wedding for the two, Maria and Stoick where now heading to the Great Hall to send a message to the Chief of the Meathead Clan. They wanted to make sure that Maria would have no ties to the clan after the marriage.

Considering that the Meatheads were still fighting dragons time to time, messages were send between the two tribes by hawk. Maria and Stoick knew that this would change when Alexandria went back to teach the Meathead Clan that Dragons were no long a threat; after all the chief approved of the idea of a Dragon Academy (Mainly because his son, Thuggery, pushed him to approve).

As soon as they sent the message, Maria began to wonder. She wondered why Stoick was so quick to accept a proposal for marriage when he still loved Valhalarama. Even though she had been dead for seven years, he still loved her. She began to worry that he agreed to marry her because she reminded him of Valhalarama. "Stoick? Did you agree to marry me because I remind you of your former wife?" she asked.

Stoick hadn't completely thought of that. He knew she reminded him of Valhalarama, and now it looked like that was the only reason he agreed to marry Maria. "That may be on reason, but NO ONE will replace Valhalarama completely. The reason Ah agreed ta marry ya was that... Well... Because yer beautiful and Ah'm sure yer just as kind as yer daughter," he said.

This flattered Maria. She too saw a little bit of Erickson's personality in Stoick, and she knew that it was part of the reason she asked him to marry her. But just like Valhalarama, NO ONE would replace Erickson in her eyes.

As they walked back to the village, Stoick and Maria saw Snotlout coming out of the healer's. "Who's that?" Maria asked. Stoick had a very serious look on his face. "That's Snotfaced Snotlout, and by the look of it, he got into a big fight," he said. He called Snotlout over. Snotlout was happy to see Stoick (he didn't notice Maria) so he could tell him what happened.

"Oi! Wat the hell happened to ya Snotlout?" Stoick asked. Snotlout immediately told him that Hiccup had beat him and broke his jaw and nose. After hearing this Stoick could only shake his head; not at Hiccup, but at Snotlout. "Ya shouldn't have pushed him," he said.

Snotlout was immediately infuriated with Stoick. "WHAT!? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY ASTRID! NOT THAT WEAKLING!" he yelled. He then stormed off to tell his father, Spitelout, but as he stormed off he heard Maria begin to laugh.

"He was supposed to marry Astrid. He's too cocky, Astrid wouldn't take him," she laughed. Immediately Snotlout turned around and looked Maria straight in the eyes. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUSELF ROMAN! YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE!" he yelled. Maria rolled her eyes. "I know that already," she scoffed. By now Snotlout was blind with rage. He pulled out a dagger he carried with him and charged her.

Maria immediately grabbed Snotlout's arm and disarmed him. She then pined him down on the ground, pulling his arm back. She then put his own dagger to his throat. "You don't get it, do you? You're nothing to anyone. I can kill you with one hit, but I won't. You better shape up or someone _WILL _kill you," she whispered in his ear.

She then let him go and gave him back his dagger. Snotlout then ran as fast as he could, back to his father. "Ah wouldn't 'ave recomended doin' that," Stoick said. Maria had a serious look on her face as she looked back at Stoick. Stoick then said that she was okay with what she did, since Snotlout tried to attack her.

This made Maria snap back into reality. She cleared her throat and looked away from Stoick. "Oh... O-O-Okay," she said. Stoick gave a soft chuckle then turned his attention to what he was going to say to Hiccup. "Ah never though my son would do something like that," he said. Maria giggled. "You know, he could have been protecting Astrid," she said.

This made Stoick chuckle. She couldn't be more right. Of course his son was protecting Astrid, why wouldn't he be? "That is exactly wat Ah was thinking," he laughed.

It was at this moment that Hiccup and Astrid saw the two. "Dad! There you are!" Hiccup called out. Stoick immediately waved them over. Hiccup knew that Stoick had heard about the fight, but he walked over anyway. "Well... Ah have to say, Ah'm impressed, but what the hell happened?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle as he began to explain. "Well... you see, Tuffnut and Snotlout were teasing Astrid, and I... got a little carried away," he said. Hiccup was surprised when Stoick let out a booming laugh. Hiccup turned to Astrid, as if by reflex, and looked at her with a quizzical look. In response Astrid shrugged. "Ah would expect nothin' less from ya," Stoick finally said.

Hiccup felt a little better after hearing this. He looked back Astrid who was just as relieved as he was. In fact she was giggling at the whole thing. She then took his hand and gave him a soft smile. She was becoming more and more girly, and it was getting to Hiccup.

He looked over at Stoick who was just as surprised by Astrid's behavior as Hiccup. But after a while Stoick looked over to his son and smiled. Hiccup knew what he was thinking: you two are a perfect pair.

He then looked over at Astrid, and right as he did she looked over at him. It was like the two knew what they were thinking. Hiccup in response took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with Astrid's. This immediately made Astrid blush.

"Ah... Young love. You two must be really happy together," Maria said. Hiccup and Astrid nodded. "Yeah... I never thought that this would happen though," Hiccup said. This earned him a punch in the arm. After Astrid hit him, Hiccup rubbed his arm and started to chuckle. He then kissed her on the cheek.

At that moment Stoick clear his throat. "If ya don't mind, Ah have some good news," he said. The mood immediately changed from a sort of awkward silence to one of complete attention. "Hiccup, me an' Maria are gettin' married," he said.

At first Hiccup was shocked, but then he started to laugh. It was really confusing to the three of them as Hiccup laughed. Finally he started to calm down. "This is great. This probably what Alexandria wanted for you two. I know it would be what I want for you guys," he said.

Stoick and Maria looked at each other. Maria could see her daughter pulling this kind of thing for the two of them. Stoick also saw Hiccup doing this. In fact when thought back to the advice Hiccup gave him: just be yourself.

"So, have you decided when the wedding will be?" Astrid asked. Maria smiled and said that they were waiting for word from the Meathead Chief to see if it was okay. "Well... I'm happy for you guys," Hiccup said. Stoick thank him and the two walked toward the house.

As soon as Stoick and Maria where out of sight, Hiccup looked over at Astrid. "So me and Alexandria will be brother and sister," he chuckled. Astrid looked over at Hiccup with a confused look on her face. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, a little annoyed.

Hiccup started to swing her arm back and forth. Astrid knew what he was trying to do and she didn't mind. In fact it made a little happy that he was trying to make her happy. "I just think that Alexandria wasn't completely aware that if her mom married my dad that I would end up being her step-brother," he said.

"I think she'll be very happy," Astrid cooed. She then put her head on his shoulder and put Hiccup's arm around her waist. "Just like you and me," she added. Hiccup kissed her on the forehead and the two walked just a little more around the village.

00000

Later that night, Hiccup, Alexandria, and Stoick were have a nice cooked meal made by Alexandria. "I can't believe that my mom and you are getting married," Alexandria said. Stoick let out a hearty laugh with a mouth full of fried boar. "Please don't do that," Hiccup said.

Alexandria giggled a bit as she took a bite out of a piece of chicken. "So are you ready for your date tomorrow?" she asked. Hiccup sighed as he poked at his vegetables. "I don't know," he sighed. Stoick looked over at Hiccup with a confused expression on his face. "Wat's a matter? Ya should be happy about this," he said, swallowing his fried boar.

Hiccup looked over at his father, a little annoyed. "I am, I'm just worried that she'll try to do something... Well... Provocative," he said. Alexandria started to giggle again. "And what's wrong with that?" she joked. Stoick agreed, knowing full well what he meant.

Hiccup couldn't believe it; his father was okay with him and Astrid having sex at one point. Maybe Stoick wanted him to be happy. Maybe he wanted Hiccup to be happy; to have a family with Astrid. He started to feel more comfortable, knowing that his father would be okay if something along those lines.

"I'm going to wash up," he said. Stoick waved him off and headed up to his room. Now Toothless, Blackhawk, and Alexandria were the only ones in the main room. Alexandria took the opportunity to undress and get ready for bed.

She managed to get down to her panties and her breast band before Hiccup came back down the stairs. Alexandria looked over toward the stairs and started to blush. "Oh! I'm s sorry!" Hiccup exclaimed. Alexandria gave him a shy smile and told him he could get into bed.

Without hesitation Hiccup climbed into bed and covered up. Alexandria waited until he was asleep before she climbed in with him. As soon as she heard him snoring she took off her breast band and climbed into bed with Hiccup and cuddled up with him. She knew that Astrid would either be furious with her, or impressed. She would just have to wait and see.

End of Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, first off, Maria and Stoick WILL NOT have a sex scene in this Fan-Fic. Second (I hope you caught this) Camicazi is mentioned in this chapter, and WILL BE **_**in **_**later chapters. Astrid is believed to be based on Camicazi who is only in the book series. She comes into play in the book "How To Speak Dragonese" which is also where I got the idea of Alexandria being able to speak Dragonese. Lastly I will have another Sex scene in the next chapter, so fair warning.**


	9. Fun at the Cove

Chapter 9: Fun at the Cove

**Author's Note: Hi guys, let me say something right off the bat. This chapter was something I came up with before the Fan-Fic was started. You see there is a sex scene in this chapter, and had a few ideas of forest sex, though this will still be a normal chapter (lengthwise) maybe longer.**

**Anyway, happy reading.**

00000

Alexandria woke up to the sound of the front door opening. It was morning, and Astrid had stopped by to see Hiccup. She walked over to the bench and sat down. Astrid looked over her shoulder to see that Alexandria was awake. "Are you going to get up?" she asked.

Astrid knew by the way she was acting that she had done something during the night. But when Alexandria climbed out of bed, she relieved her C-cup breast. At first Astrid was surprised, but then she couldn't help but smile. "You must be pretty bold to pull this stunt Alexandria," Astrid said.

She walked over to her and handed Alexandria her breast band. "Why don't you put it on before Hiccup freaks out," she said. Alexandria nodded and put her breast band on. She had a worried look on her face as she put it on.

Astrid noticed this and told Alexandria to sit down. She wasn't mad, in fact she was impressed. When she told Alexandria this, Alexandria let out a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?" she asked. Astrid shook her head. "Nah... I'm actually quite impressed," she said.

Astrid sat back into the bench and looked over her shoulder at Hiccup. "Are you planning to go on your date today?" Alexandria asked. Astrid looked looked back and gave a sly smile. "Yep," she said. Alexandria could tell by this that Astrid had an intention to seduce Hiccup. "I have my swimsuit on under my clothes," Astrid said. Alexandria smiled. "Are you going to let him... You know... Do it?" she asked.

Astrid's sly smile immediately turned into a timid one. "I-I would like to. I just don't know if it will hurt," she said. She was obviously very nervous. It would be her first time with Hiccup (in this fashion anyway), and she was very worried about getting too carried away.

Alexandria knew that Astrid was worried, but she didn't know how to help. Even though she had done the same thing with Hiccup, she didn't remember any of it. In fact her body had reversed the whole event. She was still a Virgin.

To their relief Astrid and Alexandria heard Hiccup begin to wake up. "Are you up?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sat up and nodded. In fact he had been up for awhile. He had heard them talking about the date and what Astrid wanted to do, and he was blushing because of it.

"Did you hear all that?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup gulped and nodded. "I only heard the bit about Astrid wanting to do 'it'," he said. Immediately after hearing this Astrid was partly relieved, but at the same time she was even more scared than ever.

But as soon as she saw the look on Hiccup's face, her fear went away completely. She saw that he was a deep shade of red and he was as nervous as she was. It just made her more comfortable knowing that Hiccup not completely ready.

"So I'm guessing you want to go on our date, huh?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded. She then looked back at Alexandria. "Yes Astrid, I noticed she was in her breast band," Hiccup sighed. It was obvious that he still didn't know that Alexandria was sleeping topless earlier. Maybe it was for the better anyway. "I'm all ready anyway," Astrid said.

Hiccup took a quick glance up and down Astrid. She was definitely wearing a two piece swimsuit under her clothes, and she had a sack with two towels in it. She was definitely ready to go swimming. "Alright, I'll see you outside," he said.

Astrid quickly got up, in a giddy fashion, and ran out the door. Hiccup was still not used to seeing Astrid act like this. And she only began to act that way when she confessed. It was really weird to him; she was becoming a normal girl.

"Are you going to bring Toothless?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup shook his head. "If on the off chance I do end up doing 'it', I don't want the dragons to see," he said. Alexandria had a different thought; that Hiccup was uncomfortable having a dragon stare at him as he was living out a "Fantasy". "Whatever you say," she said in a mocking tone.

Hiccup immediately became defensive. "What do you mean by that!?" he exclaimed. His voice was breaking a little bit, which Alexandria giggle a little. "Oh... Nothing," she said. Now Hiccup was getting a little annoyed. "Look, just go on your date with Astrid. I'll take care of the dragons," Alexandria said as she pushed him out the door.

With one final push, Hiccup stumbled out the door. He then fell on top of Astrid. "Uh... Hi," he said. Astrid just rolled her eyes. "Why don't we save this for the cove," she said. Hiccup slowly got up off of Astrid. He then brushed himself off an looked toward the forest. "I guess we're not bringing the dragons," Astrid said. Hiccup shook his head again. "Good, I didn't like the idea of them watching us," Astrid said. Hiccup was glad that she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

He then held out his hand and the two walked to the cove.

00000

When the two got there, the water was crystal clear, and the sun was shining. The first thing Astrid did was stripping down to her crimson red swimsuit. It was a two piece swimsuit with a big bronze ring in the center of the top and two bronze rings on the sides of the bottom.

Hiccup on the other hand could only strip down to his boxers. The grey wool boxers he wore last night. They were baggy and there was a hole in one of the legs. It was embarrassing.

"You don't have swim trunks?" Astrid asked. There was a mix of worry and curiosity in her voice. Hiccup shook his head. He explained that he didn't go swimming very often, so he didn't think he needed one. "Well that's okay. Let's jump in!"

Astrid ran toward to lake and jumped in. Hiccup quickly followed. He slowly waded into the water. Suddenly Astrid grabbed his arm and dragged him in. She had pulled him in so abruptly that he lost his footing and fell, once again, on top of Astrid. "You okay?" Astrid asked. Hiccup got up and helped Astrid to her feet, then pushed her back into the water.

At first Astrid was surprised, but then she pulled Hiccup back into the water. The two started to wrestle in the water; playing with one another. It was all good fun. It felt like they were kids again.

Suddenly things took an embarrassing turn. Hiccup decided to swim away from Astrid as she tried to grab him. As he swam away his boxers slipped off. Astrid immediately grabbed them and hid them. "Oh Hiccup! I think you forgot something!" she called out.

Hiccup popped out of the water in the middle of the lake. He knew his boxers slipped off and he wanted them back. He swam back at Astrid at an amazing rate of speed. "Give that back!" he yelled.

Astrid continued to tease him by running around with the boxers in her hand. She was acting like she was a child. "Damnit Astrid! Come back here!" Hiccup yelled. Of course Astrid didn't listen; she kept running, only looking behind her to see if Hiccup was still chasing her.

Finally Hiccup got ahold of the back of Astrid's swimsuit. He tried to pull her back, but instead pulled off the top of the swimsuit. "HEY!" Astrid yelled. She covered up her chest as she ran toward Hiccup. Hiccup jumped back into the water, and swam toward the small waterfall. Astrid was following close behind him. "GET BACK HERE HICCUP!" she yelled.

By this time Hiccup was starting to feel himself get a little excited. He was trying his hardest to hide it, but he wasn't doing a good job. He was so focused on keeping himself under control that he didn't noticed that Astrid had quickly caught up with him.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged back toward Astrid. Astrid had grabbed him by the hair and she started to drag him back to the shore. "OW! ASTRID! OW!" Hiccup screamed in pain. He was terrified that he might have made Astrid furious. She threw him down on the towel that she had laid out on the ground earlier. Now Hiccup was sure she was furious.

She then laid out next to him, completely out of breath. "Uh... Astrid?" Hiccup said. Astrid turned around to face him. She put her fingers on Hiccup's chest and moved them in a small circle. Hiccup could tell what kind of mood she was in by now.

He gave her a kiss on the lips, then moved down to her neck. He started to become bolder with his actions as he went even further. He then cupped her breast as he continued to make his mark on her neck. After about two minutes of doing this he moved down to her breast.

Astrid started to moan and groan as Hiccup teased her. "Oh... Ah... Guh... Hiccup," she moaned. Hiccup was making sure that Astrid was having the most amazing time. "Ah... Hiccup... I... Can't take it. I want you," she moaned. Hiccup didn't know that she meant that she wanted him to fuck her. He just thought that she wanted him to please her.

He swept down her body with his tongue to her "Forbidden Spot". He started to tease her clit. He knew that she was feeling good as she arched her back and screamed. "Guh... Hiccup... No... Ah..."

Hiccup looked up every once and awhile to see Astrid squirm and scream. He took pleasure in watching her reach her limit, because he knew he was the one getting her there. "No... AH! Hiccup... That's... Guh... Not... AH!"

Now Hiccup was noticing that Astrid was trying to get him to stop. Astrid was close to cumming and he was as hard as he could be. "Hah... Hah... I want you to..."

Hiccup stopped her in her tracks by kissing her. At that same moment he put his seven and a half inch cock on top of that "Forbidden Spot". "Is this what you wanted?" he asked. Astrid didn't answer; instead she pulled him in to kiss him. They began to make-out, but as they made-out their minds became a blur.

"Hiccup... I... I'm ready," Astrid whispered. Hiccup slowly nodded and sat back. He then pulled off the rest of her swimsuit. "Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that it was okay.

Astrid mind wasn't in a reasonable state anymore. She looked at him with longing eyes. She had enough; she wanted him to do "it". She wanted to know what if felt like. This was her "Fantasy". "Please just do it," she said.

Hiccup was a little hesitant. From the way Astrid looked just made her seem so vulnerable. It made it look like he was taking advantage of her. "Hiccup, please," she said. Her voice was breaking up; she was getting upset.

Finally Hiccup swallowed hard and went for it. He slowly inserted his seven and a half inch cock into the "Forbidden Spot". Astrid was breathing in and out slowly as he went as far as he could.

Suddenly Astrid let out a scream in pain. It brought Hiccup back to his senses. "Astrid! Are you okay?!" he asked. Astrid opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine," she said. He had just taken her virginity.

Hiccup looked down. "You're bleeding!" he said. Astrid just smiled. "It's fine. You can move," she cooed. Hiccup couldn't help but feel comforted by her soft voice. He slowly moved in and out as he built up at a steady rate.

Hiccup couldn't believe how tight she was. It was difficult just to get "it" in to begin with. Though the more he moved the easier it was.

As Hiccup started to move faster and faster, Astrid started scream and moan louder and louder. Astrid was a bit of a screamer when it came to their "Fantasies" and she would sometimes get a little out of control. "AH! OH FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH!" she screamed. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" she yelled.

Hiccup couldn't refuse. He was feeling just as good, and so far he wasn't even close to cumming. He started to ram her as hard as he could, and it did the trick. "AH! SHIT! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING HICCUP!" she screamed.

At that moment Hiccup pulled out his cock and cummed all over Astrid. Astrid was worn out, but Hiccup was still hard. "You want to taste it?" he asked. Astrid looked up at him and nodded. There was no way she was missing out on this opportunity.

She quickly got to work "cleaning up" Hiccup's cock. The taste was different this time. She knew what it was supposed to taste like, but it was different this time and she liked it.

She kept a steady pace so as to not have Hiccup cum too soon. She also wanted to savor the taste. She had a special way of treating the man she loved. When she heard him moan, she knew that he loved it. "Ah... Astrid, just a little more. I'm going to cum again," Hiccup said.

This was what she wanted. She began to go a little faster. She flickered the tip of his cock with the tip of her tongue. She did everything so that Hiccup felt comfortable while she got him ready to cum.

Suddenly, while she was licking the tip, Hiccup came for a second time. Some of it got into her mouth, but most of it got splatter all over face and hair. "For Thor's sake, Hiccup! At least warn me before you cum. I want to taste it," she said.

Hiccup didn't know how to respond to that at first. He was a bit embarrassed about what just happened, after all he usually warned her. "Um... Yeah... Sorry," he said.

Astrid bursted out into laughter. "What are you apologizing for. It's okay. I was just surprised, that's all," she said. She kissed him on the lips. Hiccup found it something to be left desired; mainly because of the taste. When they parted, Hiccup had to tell Astrid that the kiss was a little off. "What do you mean by that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup gestured to Astrid's entire body. It was covered in the warm sticky cum that he unloaded on her.

Astrid looked at herself more closely. She was a bit of a mess, and Hiccup was pretty clean, expect for some sweat. "Maybe I am a little dirty," she said. Hiccup gave the most sly smile he ever gave. At that moment he got the dirtiest idea to satisfy both of them for a long time.

While Astrid was taking a close look at herself, Hiccup scooted beside her and put his hands on her "Forbidden Spot". "EEK! AH! Ah... Oh..." Astrid quickly gave in; this was exactly what she wanted him to do. "Oh, I'm not done with you. I know you want more, and intend to give it to you," he whispered.

Astrid slowly turned her head to face him. At the same time she started to play with his semi-hard cock. "You're right. I'm ready for round two," she cooed. Both of them knew very well that this wouldn't be the last time that Hiccup got dirty.

Astrid laid down on her back as Hiccup climbed on top. Hiccup started to lap up the juices that were already flowing from Astrid's "Forbidden Spot", while Astrid took care of his hardening cock. The two went at a steady pace so as to not have the other cum early.

Astrid though was having trouble keeping this steady pace. With her being a screamer she couldn't stop trying to scream. It was starting to affect how she fast she went. Hiccup would hear nothing but Astrid's muffled screams as she tried to give him a blowjob.

Soon Astrid found herself squirming out of control as Hiccup started to finger her. Little by little Hiccup did the most perverted and often dirty things to make her cum. He was still getting hard as Astrid was now pretty much giving up on trying to get him to cum.

It didn't take long before Astrid came. She arched upward as she came for a good ten seconds. By the end of it she was panting heavily. "Hah... Guh... Holy crap... I... Hah... Can't believe... You got me to that level," she panted.

"You want to go a second time?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid knew what he was asking and nodded. She got out from under him as Hiccup laid on his back (They were getting into the "Bucking Bronco" position). Astrid was still panting as his cock went into her "Forbidden Spot".

When it was as far as it would go, Astrid started to move. To keep herself from screaming she took it slow, but Hiccup loved to hear her scream. As soon as she went down, Hiccup thrusted up. It did the trick, as soon as he did that Astrid let out a shriek. Soon they were moving in sync, much to Astrid's surprise.

Astrid knew he was playing dirty. She knew that he was getting cocky. She needed to show him she was just as in control as he was. The problem was how. The only way that would get his attention would be to force him to cum inside her. She want to do it but Hiccup didn't seem to understand that he was not more important than her.

She decided to go for it; she decided to force him to cum inside her. Only by the grace of the gods would she not get pregnant. "Astrid! I'm going to cum! You need to get off!" grunted Hiccup. Astrid was reaching her limit too, but she wasn't stopping.

She was doing everything she could to get him to purposely cum inside her. "Astrid!" Hiccup called out. Suddenly with one final thrust Hiccup came inside Astrid. Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs as the white hot cum filled her up. He came for a good four seconds, compared to Astrid's ten. It was an amazing feeling; the white hot cum filling her womb. It was just too much.

When it was all over Hiccup's cock shrunk until it popped out. Astrid fell flat on her back as she began to realize that this would happen again. It had to; she wanted to do it again.

She slowly began to sit up; the warm feeling in her womb began to fade away. She then notice that Hiccup was now pacing back and forth. It looked ridiculous as his cock jiggled and swung back and forth with him.

"This is bad! We're so dead!" he said. Astrid had to roll her eyes at this; this was the Hiccup she knew and loved. She sat up and walked up to him. "Do you know how much trouble we're in!?" he said.

Immediately Astrid started laughing. Hiccup couldn't believe that she was laughing at their current situation. "What are you laughing about? This is serious!" he said. Astrid started to calm down and began to tell him why she was laughing.

"First of all, you look ridiculous pacing back and forth with 'it' swinging around. Second; you don't need to worry, Gothi said that whatever happened in your nightmare happened in six months," she explained. Hiccup bought the bit about looking ridiculous, but he wasn't buying the nightmare part. "Trust me, in a couple of weeks I'll have my period," she said.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times after she said that. "Um... What?" he said, knowing full well what she said. Astrid just rolled her eyes. Hiccup couldn't believe she was so comfortable talking to him about this. Astrid on the other hand expected this from Hiccup; he was a boy after all.

"Look, why don't we wash up, okay?" she said. Hiccup wholeheartedly agreed with her. He didn't want to talk about "that" anymore. He knew eventually he would have to talk about it, but not now.

The two waded into the water once more and started to wash up. Soon they were playing around (non-sexually) and before they knew it the sun was setting. they laid out on the towel (nude) and watched the sun set.

"You know, we're going to have to find a new home," Hiccup said. Astrid rolled over on her side. "Why do you say that?" she asked. Hiccup took a deep breath and explained that the house would get crowded quickly with the two of them, as well as Stoick and Maria living under the same roof.

"And personally, I don't want to be in the same house knowing my dad will probably live out a few 'Fantasies' of his," he added. The two shivered as the idea of Stoick and Maria having sex came into their heads. "Maybe you're right, but where are we going to live?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. There are a few watchtowers. Maybe we could fix one up and live there," he said.

Berk had a number of watchtowers from the days when they were fought the dragons. Most were 20 feet tall with a 30 foot tower. They were built with solid oak timbers stolen from the Romans and stones from the mountains. They were the only buildings on Berk with an indoor toilet. It would take Hiccup a few months to completely turn the watchtower into a home, but he was willing to do it.

"That might work. It's big enough," Astrid said. Hiccup brushed the hair off Astrid's forehead and kissed her gently. "I know it will work," he said. Astrid smiled her old skeptical smile that Hiccup hadn't seen in some time. She then began to cuddle up to him. "Yeah, it's going to work," she sighed.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice call out. "Look's like you guys were having fun," Alexandria called out. The two sat up and looked over to Alexandria. They weren't embarrassed as she looked at them, no they were completely fine with her seeing them like this. "Are you going to join us?" Astrid joked. Alexandria laughed loudly. "Nah... Stoick is wanting to talk to you guys," she said.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other fir a moment. "Just... Let us get dressed," Hiccup said. Alexandria nodded and ran off. immediately after she left Hiccup and Astrid started getting dressed. "I wonder what he wants to talk to us about," Astrid said. Hiccup shrugged. Knowing his father it was probably a number of things. "We'll find out when we get there," he said. "Knowing my dad it's either about him and Maria or me and you."

This made Astrid giggle, but as they climbed up to head to the house Astrid brought up Valhalarama. "It was tough for Stoick to deal with your mom's death, wasn't it?" she asked. Hiccup smiled and sighed. "Yeah, he hasn't completely gotten over it. When I talked to him a couple of days ago he was looking at his old wedding painting," he said.

Astrid noticed that Hiccup was getting a little depressed as he talked about Valhalarama. She decided to take him by the hand and kiss him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it too much. Your dad is happy now," she said. Hiccup gave a soft chuckle. "You know, my dad said that the two of us remind him of him and my mom when they were young," he said.

This made Astrid giggle. "Really? That's kind of funny," she said. Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The move took Astrid by surprise and she quickly stopped giggling. She began to blush profusely and clench his hand. She looked over at him with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she said softly. This only earned her another kiss, this time on the lips. "Hey, it's okay. It was a pretty fun date," he said. Astrid smiled as Hiccup put his arm around her.

Alexandria looked back at the two as they cuddled up to each other. She had notice the change that Astrid and Hiccup were going through since she got here. She had heard that Astrid was a fierce cold-hearted fighter who took after her father. Now she was probably the most girly girl in the world.

Hiccup on the other was the biggest embarrassment in the inner isle. He was a tiny little geek who couldn't kill a dragon. He then became the hero who kill the Green Death, but nearly lost his life. Yet he was still considered an embarrassment after that.

Now Hiccup was bolder and becoming more confident in his actions. He was beginning to show some dominance over Astrid. Hell, he started the second round while they were at the cove. It was a first for him and a first for Astrid. She wanted to make sure that he didn't get too cocky with his actions.

Alexandria had heard so much about the two from Thuggery right before she left. From the way he described the two it was just completely different from what she had seen in the past few days. Thuggery described Hiccup as a great tactician who would easily best any dragon. Everybody but Alexandria and Thuggery thought differently.

"I'm so jealous of you guys," she said. The tone in her voice seemed to be happy as can be. She spun around and faced them with a smile on her face. "I've heard so much about you two for years now and you two have changed so much before my eyes," she said.

The three of them began to laugh at this. "So who did you hear about us from?" Astrid asked. Alexandria gave a sly smile as she looked over at Astrid. "Oh just from a few boys who've talked to me," she said. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "They've only talked to you because of your looks, right?" he asked. Alexandria nodded. She explained that the only one who talked to her that wasn't looking at her body was Thuggery.

Hiccup smiled when Thuggery was mention. He hadn't seen him since he was ten; back then Thuggery was always on his side. Hiccup asked Alexandria if she heard anything from him. "Um... Well... I think he's getting married in a few months," she said.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked by this. "Wait! Thuggery is getting married? To who?" Hiccup asked. Alexandria thought for a minute then shrugged. "I don't know. All I've heard was that she was in the Inner Isles and had a brother," she said.

"Well that narrows it down," Astrid said sarcastically.

"You'd bee surprised how many brothers and sisters we have in the Meathead Clan," Alexandria added.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Thuggery was getting married to Ruffnut," Hiccup chuckled. Immediately all three bursted out laughing over the obscenity of the thought. There was no way that Ruffnut and Thuggery would get along.

00000

Astrid and Hiccup walked in the front door to Hiccup's house to see that Cadman and Stoick were having a heated argument. By the sound of it Cadman was furious over Maria and Stoick getting married. Stoick in response pointed out that he had no say in his relationship with Maria and that he should be focused on getting Astrid ready for the wedding come next spring.

Astrid and Hiccup looked over at Maria and Alexandria. Maria hadn't met Cadman and Alexandria just found him to be a pain. "Is he always this short tempered?" Maria asked. Astrid nodded. "Oh yes. He is a Viking through and through. He absolutely hates the Roman Empire," she scoffed.

Immediately Cadman turned to Astrid and shot daggers at her. "AS FER YA ASTRID, YA SHOULD'VE KILLED THIS BITCH WHEN SHE CAME IN OUR HOUSE!" he bellowed. Astrid just rolled her eyes. "She's Alexandria's mother," she mumbled.

At this point Cadman was just about through with how Astrid had been acting. He was just about ready to cancel the Marriage Contract permanently. "ALRIGHT ASTRID GET YER ASS TO THE HOUSE! I'VE HAD IT WITH YA!" he yelled.

Astrid in compete disregard to her father, kissed Hiccup goodbye and headed home. "I'll see you later," she said. Hiccup smiled at her and waved her off. He then, for the first time glared at Cadman. Right as he was halfway out the door Hiccup said, "Jackass."

Immediately Cadman stopped and turned back at Hiccup. "What did ya say?" he said with a certain fury. Hiccup took a deep breath and looked Cadman straight in the eye. "I... Said... You... Are... A... Jackass," he said as if Cadman was an idiot.

He looked at Hiccup for a few seconds before heading out the door without a word. "Ah have to say Ah would've never seen ya do that ta Cadman," Stoick said. Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "He's always been a Jackass to everyone on the island and only Astrid has stood up to him. It's about time that I said something," he said.

Stoick gave a soft smile and asked Hiccup to sit down. Hiccup figured that this was about the fact that he and Astrid had been getting "Close" lately. "What's up?" he asked. Stoick put his massive hand on Hiccup's small shoulder and began to smile. "Wat ya did there was something that Cadman would probably look fer in a Husband fer Astrid. Someone who is not afraid to stand up to him and speak their mind," he said.

"Well... that was a spur of the moment kind of thing," Hiccup explained. Stoick shook his head. "No, Ya were defending both Astrid and Alexandria. Cadman was probably taken by surprise by how confrontational ya were," he said.

"Cadman and Stoick both have the ability to cancel the Marriage Contract. It just takes one of them canceling the Contract to ruin a marriage," Maria added. Hiccup looked at Stoick right as he nodded. "She's right. Ya have ta be a little more careful with Astrid. Ah have no control over wat he does," he said.

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked at the door. He began to regret what he said to Cadman. He wondered if this was all that he needed to cancel the Marriage Contract. "I wonder how much I pissed him off," he mumbled.

Stoick gave a soft chuckle and got up. "Ah'll be over at the Great Hall with Maria tonight," he said. Hiccup looked a little confused by. "You guys are going to sleep at the Great Hall?" he asked. Maria walked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, since Cadman came back, I don't have a place to stay. I can't stay here, it's too small," she said.

Alexandria smiled and looked over at Hiccup. "Go on you two, we won't stop you," she giggled. Hiccup looked over at Alexandria and rolled his eyes. "Yeah go on," he said.

As soon as they were out the door Hiccup went over to Toothless and Blackhawk. He felt kind of bad that he had been ignoring them. "So You'll be training me on how to train a dragon right?" Alexandria asked. Hiccup chuckled and suggested that she try and "train" Hookfang, Snotlout's Nightmare. Alexandria smiled, knowing he was joking. "Hey! I tamed a Night Fury! I should have no problem with a Monstrous Nightmare!" she laughed. Hiccup smiled and scuffed up her hair. "I doubt you need any training from me," he said.

Immediately Alexandria's mood became very depressive. Hiccup noticed immediately that something was wrong. "That's just it Hiccup. I won't need any training from you. I'll be leaving in six months, maybe less," she said.

The room became dead silent expect for the crackling of the fire. Hiccup could believe what was going on. "The fact that I'd tamed Star was proof to my mother that I didn't need training. I told her that I'd made friends here but she wanted me to head home before the harsh winter," she continued.

"But that less than six months out! We're still in the early harvest season," Hiccup pointed out. Alexandria smiled a sort of melancholy smile. "I know, that's why my mom said that I'll be heading home in six months," she said.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Maybe I can get her to let you stay for a little longer," he suggested. This earned him a peck on the cheek from Alexandria. "That's not going to help. She doesn't make compromises often," she said.

Alexandria walked over to the bed and began to get ready to go to sleep. She undressed down to her panties and breast band, completely ignoring Hiccup. Hiccup decided not to sleep in his own bed and instead climbed onto the bench and tried to sleep. He knew that this was only the beginning of his troubles.

End of Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay. Like I said before I had the idea of this chapter for awhile (Well the sex scene anyway). The moment with Cadman and Hiccup came to me as I was writing the chapter. I wanted to have Hiccup break out of his old shell by just calling Cadman out. Also I've turned off Annoyomous reviews when I wrote this chapter because of the two people who sent these review:**

**Review 1: That was fucked up**

**Review 2: Finish the fucking story already**

**Yeah you get the point. This only the beginning of the saga between Hiccup and Astrid and I plan on having several sequels after this.**


	10. Seeing Double

Chapter 10: Seeing Double

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter until late 2013. This is a short chapter, nothing more. I have plans for at least 20 to 30 chapters. Anyway this is another "Vision" chapter, but unlike chapter 7, this doesn't leave a lot of things open. It also is a preview for the final chapter (there will be an Epilogue). The only thing that left open is the fate of Stormfly. **

**I also wanted some sort of relationship between Hiccup and Cadman, no matter how messed up it is. The reason behind their relationship is that I wanted something to show that Cadman is beginning to accept Hiccup.**

**Finally I want to make sure you guys know that this isn't the end of the series. After this chapter I'll be working on getting my two "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" fan-fics caught up.**

00000

Something was wrong. Hiccup could tell he wasn't on the bench. No, he was sleeping on a feather bed under some fur blankets.

"Wake up, sweetie," Astrid cooed. "Come on. Today's the big day." Hiccup opened his eyes to see Astrid, nine months pregnant and getting into a wedding gown. "You're finally up," she said.

Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he yawned. Immediately he caught himself. Why did he say that? He then found himself moving without thinking. "I'm going to check on the dragons," he said. Astrid smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be waiting," she cooed.

By this time as Hiccup walked out of the room and down the stairs he knew this was a vision. He body and his mouth were doing what was going to happen Thor's knows when. He just began to let it happen.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed how spacious the main room was. There was a large Fireplace and a massive kitchen. There was even an indoor toilet.

Though he had no time to gawk, his body was moving to the large Fireplace because right on the mantel was a painting of Astrid and Stormfly. Surrounding the painting was flowers from the Meathead Clan, the Bog-Buglers, and the Hairy Hooligans. There were two candles on either end of the painting and the Nadder's saddle. "Don't worry Stormfly, she's in good hands," he said.

Suddenly the calm was broken when Astrid called out, "HICCUP!" Immediately Hiccup felt a rush of control run through him as he ran up the stairs, nearly falling flat on his face. As he swung open the door he saw that Astrid was on the floor, panting and squinting in pain. "Astrid! What's wrong!?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid whipped her head around and shot Hiccup the most annoyed look. "The BABY is coming," she growled. Hiccup went hysterical as soon as he heard this. "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid started to clench her fist. "I'm DEAD SERIOUS Hiccup. Now get me to the bed," she said.

By this time Hiccup had control over what he did and what he said. He still knew it was a vision, but he had some control over the outcome. He decided to help Astrid, who was in her wedding gown, get into the bed. "Do you even know the first thing on delivering babies?" Astrid asked. Hiccup didn't actually know how to respond to that.

Luckily he didn't have to as Astrid howled in pain as the first contraction hit. Hiccup immediately tried help Astrid through the pain. He began to apologize, saying it was his fault. "I-I-It's not your fault. W-w-we wanted this to happen, right?" she said

Hiccup was speechless. Astrid wasn't blaming him for getting her pregnant. He smiled and went to work getting the materials needed to deliver a baby. He got several rags, a tub of hot water (Curtsy of Toothless), and a dagger (to cut the umbilical cord).

He heard Astrid have two more contractions as he went about getting the materials for the delivery. He could tell Astrid was enduring it just for him. She was proud to bring their first child into the world.

Hiccup walked back into the room and got everything ready to go. He pulled Astrid's panties off then the bottom of the wedding gown. By then ten minutes had past and Astrid was going into her fourth contraction.

They were happening more frequently now, which meant that Astrid was soon going to give birth. Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes to see fear and confusion. He figured he had to comfort her in some way. "It's okay Astrid. I'm right here," he said. At that moment Astrid smiled as she went into her fifth contraction.

Twenty more minutes passed before Astrid was on the verge of giving birth. She went into another contraction, which was the most painful, and that when Hiccup was it. "Astrid! I see the head! Push!" he said. Astrid, now worn out, started to push. Two minutes later Astrid had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

But as Hiccup cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the child up, Astrid went into another, more violent contraction. "Hiccup. It's not over. There's another one," she panted. Hiccup was surprised but didn't have time to show it. He put the baby boy down and got ready for another child.

Another two minutes passed and Astrid gave birth to a baby girl. As Hiccup cleaned her up he noticed that she was smaller than the boy. "She's a hiccup," he thought.

Astrid started to catch her breath and was handed the twins. She looked at the baby girl then back at Hiccup. "S-she's a hiccup," she said. Hiccup slowly nodded. The baby girl had sapphire blue eyes while the baby boy had emerald green eyes. Hiccup could tell that the boy was going to take after Astrid while the girl took after him.

"So what do you want to name them?" he asked. Astrid smiled and looked at the baby girl. "Well we're not naming her Hiccup. I don't want to go by that tradition," she said. But before Astrid could say the names the vision became hazy and faded. Hiccup was waking up.

00000

As he woke up Hiccup rolled of the bench and onto the floor. He hit the ground and made a loud enough thud that Toothless poked his head up. "Ow, that hurt," he chuckled. Toothless started nudge Hiccup to make sure he was okay. "Hey! Hey! I'm fine," he said. "Come on, it's time to eat."

Hiccup lead Blackhawk and Toothless out the back and lowered a basket of fish down. "There you go. Eat up," he said. He watched as the two dragons ate their fish. He was just in a good mood from the vision he had. "Twins," he said under his breath. "I can't believe we have twins."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself," Astrid said. Immediately Hiccup jumped and whipped around to see Astrid. She had clearly rushed out of bed; her hair unbraided and messy. "A-Astrid! Uh... Hi," Hiccup said.

Instead of saying hi back, Astrid gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. she kissed him for a good four seconds before she parted. "I... Guess that's for what you heard," Hiccup said. Astrid smiled her usual sarcastic smile. "More or less," she said. Hiccup chuckled as Astrid began to blush. He found it cute that she was acting this way.

There was an awkward silence as the two put what Hiccup just said into perspective. "So I guess you had the same dream," Astrid said. Hiccup looked up at Astrid with surprise. "What?!" he said. "You-" Astrid nodded. The look in her eye was that of a girl who was trying to confess. She was timid and scared of what he was going to say, knowing full well that she didn't need to be.

Hiccup could see the fear in her eyes and started to comfort her. "Astrid, it's okay. I know this sounds cheesy but as long as we're together everything will be okay," he said. Astrid immediately punched him in the arm. "You're right, that was cheesy, but I loved it," she said. She then embraced him and kissed him.

When she parted Hiccup had the same sarcastic smile she usually had. "So I guess it's okay to say a few cheesy things now and then," he said. Astrid gave him a soft smile and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind. You'd get a few punches now and then, but I don't mind," she said. Hiccup chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll take those chances," he said.

The two cuddled in the morning air for a few minutes before Hiccup asked if Astrid wanted to come inside. He explained that Stoick was staying at the Great Hall and probably wouldn't be back for awhile. "If you're asking to live out another 'Fantasy' I have to say no. I don't think now is the time," Astrid said. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle. "No, actually I was asking if you wanted to talk inside," he said. Astrid rolled her eyes and laughed. She knew that was what he was asking and walked inside.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded. As she did her stomach growled. "Yeah. I didn't eat yet," she said. Hiccup smiled and said he would make something to eat. "In the mean time why don't you wash up," he said.

Astrid looked at herself as soon as he said that. She looked liked she just rolled out of bed. Her hair was a mess and she had just thrown on her clothes. "Maybe you're right. Can I use your bathroom?" she asked. Hiccup started to chuckle. "Sure, it wouldn't be the first time right?" he said. This made Astrid blush profusely. "Then can I ask for a favor?" she asked. Hiccup just smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said. "What do you need."

00000

It was now early morning in Berk and most of the village was a buzz with activity. Hiccup was on his way to the Hofferson household to get some clothes that Astrid had asked for. He was still a little pissed off at Cadman for the way he had acted toward Maria and Alexandria but Astrid asked him to ignore her father.

As he walked up to the house he saw that Cadman was waiting for him. "There ya are. Ah was wondering when ya show up," Cadman said. Hiccup immediately started shooting daggers from his eyes. Just seeing Cadman was enough to get his blood boiling. He was sick and tired of Cadman just being a Jackass.

"Move out of the way," he said. Instead of moving, Cadman began to roar with laughter. This infuriated Hiccup as he clenched his fist. "I SAID MOVE YOU DUMBASS! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND HOW YOU TREAT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! WHAT IN ODEN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hiccup roared. Cadman's response was a hearty laugh. Finally Hiccup had had enough of Cadman just brushing him off. In mid laugh, Hiccup punched Cadman right in the jaw, breaking it. He then punched him in the nose, breaking that too.

Cadman stopped laughing and looked at Hiccup with a mix of surprise and pride. Hiccup on the other hand was furious. He was so pissed off that he didn't notice that Astrid had just turned the corner and saw the whole thing. She immediately hid watched what happened next. "Ah have to say for a hiccup ya have a mean right-hook!" Cadman laughed.

Hiccup was taken by surprised but Astrid put her hand to her face. "Ah'm impressed that ya have the balls ta call me a Jackass and back it up. That's the kind Viking that ah want marrin' my daughter," Cadman boasted. He then got up and walked over to Hiccup. Hiccup became violently defensive as he clenched his fist and got ready for another swing. "But if ya do anything ta dishonor her I'll murder ya," Cadman said. He then went off to the mead hall to have a couple of drinks.

Hiccup walked into the house and made his way to Astrid's room. "Oh, Hiccup. Are you picking something up for Astrid?" Hilda said. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, Astrid wanted me to pick up some clothes for her," he said.

Hiccup could see that Hilda had heard what had happened outside. As he walked up the stairs Hilda said, "Be careful around Cadman. He can be a little unpredictable." Hiccup didn't know how to respond to that. He knew that Cadman was unpredictable, he just bolder with provoking him.

As he walked into Astrid's room he saw that the clothes he had given her for her birthday were folded neatly on the bed. He figured that they had just been washed. He decided to take them and see if Astrid would wear them again.

As he ran down the stairs he saw the painting of Astrid and Stormfly that bucket had painted a few days after Hiccup had regain consciousness. It was sitting on the mantle above the fire pit. It was sort of ominous just seeing it above the fire pit.

He began to wonder what happened to Stormfly between now and the wedding day. He took a close look at the painting to see if something would come to him. A sign of Stormfly's fate, but there was nothing. Hiccup walked out the door, thinking that What ever happened to Stormfly was very bad.

00000

Hiccup walked back into his house to see that Alexandria was awake and getting dressed. Astrid was sitting by the fire pit swinging her legs, and Toothless and Blackhawk were resting on the rock slab that was Toothless's bed. "Here you go Astrid. Did you wash up?" Hiccup said. Astrid shook her head. "I didn't," she said.

Hiccup got her to her feet and smiled at her. "Well then you better go wash up," he said handing her the clothes. Astrid smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she said. She then ran up the stairs to take a bath.

As soon as she was out of earshot Alexandria turned to Hiccup. "How does it feel?" she asked. Hiccup was a little confused by the question. "How does what feel?" he responded. Alexandria giggled and sat down on the bench. Hiccup sat next to her. "You know... Knowing you're going to be a father before you're a husband," she said.

Hiccup thought about this for a second. He didn't exactly know how to feel about this. Stoick was in a similar position when he was born. "I don't know. I mean I'm happy, I guess. I love Astrid, and I'm glad she's happy, but I don't know how I feel," he said. "How did you find out anyway?"

Alexandria giggled and stood up. "Astrid told me," she said. Hiccup smiled. "Did she now. Did you tell her what you thought about it?" he asked. Alexandria giggled then laughed. "Yeah I told her. She loved that I was so supportive," she said.

It was at this moment that Maria and Stoick came through the door. Hiccup could see the seriousness in Stoick's eyes and knew he'd run into Cadman. Hiccup held his breath as Stoick just walked up the stairs.

About ten minutes later Astrid walked down with a concerned look in her eyes. "He's not going to tear up the Marriage Contract is he?" she asked. Suddenly Stoick walked down, Marriage Contract in hand, and sat down on the bench. "Come here Hiccup. I need to talk to you," he said. Hiccup swallowed hard and walked over to the massive Viking.

As he sat down Stoick looked him right in the eye. "Hiccup. Do ya understand how much trouble ya could have been in today?" he asked. Hiccup didn't answer. "I don't know what's gotten into you. First you call Cadman a jackass, and now I've been told by Cadman that you broke his jaw and nose. Don't you understand that he has just as much power to cancel the contract as I do," Stoick said.

He then handed Hiccup the Marriage Contract and told him that he needed to be more careful when dealing with Cadman. "I'll do what ever I can to support you. You just have to be more careful," he said. Hiccup took the contract and looked his father right in the eye. He couldn't be more serious as he said, "Dad, as Thor as my witness there is nothing that me and Astrid can't handle."

At this moment Astrid walked up to Hiccup and have him a swift punch to the arm. She then planted a long passionate kiss right on his lips. "I guess that's for what I said," Hiccup said. Astrid rolled her eyes as Stoick let out a hearty laugh. "They're one of a kind. That's for sure," Maria said.

"I'm with Hiccup all the way," Alexandria said.

"No one is against him. We're just concerned that Cadman will go berserk if something were to happen," Maria said.

"Hmm... That's true. If so much as a hair is dishonored he will kill you," Stoick added.

"I know that dad, and I'm not afraid!" Hiccup boasted.

Astrid was surprised by his claim, but saw the seriousness in his eyes. She could tell that he knew that he was a little over his head, but he was willing to do anything to protect her. She knew her dad could easily kill both of them with one blow, but she too wasn't afraid, not as long as Hiccup was beside her.

She stood up straight and said, "If Hiccup isn't afraid, then neither am I!" She then turned to him and looked at him with pride in her eyes. "Thanks Astrid," Hiccup said.

As soon as Astrid said that Alexandria jumped in saying that she too wasn't afraid of Cadman. The three young Vikings soon were praised by Maria. "I see... You know it was this kind of tensasity that got me my husband," she said.

"You mean Stoick?" Astrid asked.

"No! Erickson. He loved me because I wouldn't back down from a challenge, and I can see that Hiccup is the same way," Maria said.

"Either way, we're not afraid to fight back. We're not traditional Vikings!" Alexandria said.

"AH HA HA! There is no doubt in my mind that all of ya are different. After all you tamed the dragons," Stoick laughed.

"Lets not use that as a way to show that we'll always be different, okay?" said Hiccup.

Astrid giggled at this. She found it slightly amusing that Hiccup didn't want to be associated as the "Dragon Tamer" all the time. "So do you want to be known as Hiccup the Lover?" she asked. Hiccup turned a deep shade of red as Astrid preceded to sway back and forth. "Well?"

The room was fairly silent as Stoick looked at Hiccup with a smile on his face. Maria and Alexandria looked fairly surprised by Astrid's question, but Hiccup was the one who was the most surprised. "Well... Um... I... I-" Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid kissing him right on the lips. "You don't have to answer, I know you don't want to be know as the Lover," she whispered.

Hiccup smiled and held Astrid a little longer and whispered back into her ear. "If you want to call me the Lover, that's fine with me," he whispered.

Stoick started to hurry everyone out of the house as Hiccup and Astrid continued to embrace each other for a while. And as soon as everyone was out of the house Astrid looked Hiccup in the eye and said, "I love you." Hiccup kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you too."

End of Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm going to expand a little more in September 2013 with chapter 11 on a lot of this stuff.**

**By the way if the chapter seemed like it was rushed by the end, it pretty much was. I wrote the last half in one night and was intending to be a foreshadowing between chapters 15 to 23 (I have yet to explain much of it to myself). I'll edit it later on when I have time so keep it right here.**


End file.
